Until It Blooms
by StrawberrySensei
Summary: Where there are humans, there are demons. Where there is joy, there is sorrow. And when Tanjiro became a demon, Nezuko became the hunter. REVERSE ROLE AU. Manga Spoilers, does not entirely follow canon.
1. Until It Blooms Ch 1

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

**(A/N)** Hello everyone! This is the rewrite of the first three chapters of this fic. I'm very sorry if I had caused any confusion or complaints (i.e. this rewrite is ****) I'm open for any advice but please be nice to me #~# Sorry that this is a rewrite so late (not really) into the story but thank you for dealing with this. Thank you so much for reading as usual and I hope you enjoy!

(In the former author's note I wrote about Novirp13's fanfic and how this was inspired by their work (cuz its good) and that fight scenes were difficult to write (just so that the reviews don't don't make sense (yea, two "don't"-s).

* * *

.

The house was warm despite the cold, Tanjiro always gets up earlier than the family to warm up the house. It wasn't hard work and didn't take too long, the place was small with only one room for the family of eight to sleep in. Well, technically seven now since their dad has passed away, still, the Kamados stubbornly believes that their father was still there protecting them in spirit.

"I'm going!" Tanjiro called back to the house, hoisting up a basket of coal over his shoulders. His black-red hair hastily tied into a ponytail, red eyes shining brightly in contrast to his sooty face. Though his earrings, the last momentos their late father had given to him, were kept crisply clean.

Nezuko stepped out from the house, it was snowing lightly, she wound Rokuta closer to her body. His sleeping warmth against her back. She pressed a finger to her lips for quiet but smiled. "Come back soon, okay? You promised Rokuta that you'd read him a book didn't you?"

Tanjiro nodded seriously. "I also promised Hanako and Shigeru toys."

"You spoil them too much, Niichan." Nezuko chided. "I'm sure they really just want you to come home early."

"They're still kids, let me big brother them when I still can." Tanjiro pleaded, before asking, "What do you want? I can get you something too." He glanced at the frayed sleeves of her kimono, "How about a new kimono?"

Nezuko tugged at her pink jacket, it was an old kimono. She had been wearing it for years now. "No, it's ok, I don't need anything." Nezuko smiled, her family was all that she needed. "I'd rather have the little ones be full than a new kimono."

Tanjiro frowned before he stepped out the door, putting on his boots. He was silent for a bit. "Don't overwork yourself today, Nezuko. You're always so hardworking and patient."

"You too, Niichan." Nezuko smiled. "We're going to have noodles tonight, come home soon."

Tanjiro returned her grin. "See you later then."

Nezuko waved back and watched her brother's green and black haori fade into the distance. His footsteps leaving deep trenches in the snow.

.

"Nezuko," Her mother came by next to her, wiping her hands on her apron. "Did Tanjiro leave already?"

"Yeah, just now." Nezuko replied, tying Rokuta closer to her.

Her mother smiled softly: "Tanjiro is always working hard." She glanced at Nezuko. "It's not easy being one of the oldest isn't it?"

Nezuko shrugged. "It's alright, as long as my family is fine, then I'm fine too."

Her mother tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't overwork yourself today, Nezuko. I'll take care of Rokuta and the young ones."

"Well," Nezuko said, " I was actually thinking that Niichan didn't bring lunch with him again so I was hoping I could make something and…" Her voice trailed off, knowing that her mother got the message.

Mom studied her face, "I just told you to take it easy today and then you tell me that you want to go down the mountain to give lunch to Tanjiro." She sighed, "Nezuko, if only your brother brings his own lunch then we wouldn't have to worry."

"It's okay," Nezuko said, "I'm done with my chores anyway, the work was easy and I don't want to stand here in the house doing nothing."

Her mother looked a little forlong, as if Nezuko was sailing away from her instead of just going down the mountain. "Why don't you play with Shigeru and Hanako? Or watch over Takeo and Rokuta?"

"Mom," Nezuko patted Rokuta, "It really is fine, besides, if I go then Niichan can get his lunch _and _I can tell him to come home earlier." She grinned, "It's a win-win."

* * *

As light streamed through the window of the kitchen, Nezuko's knife was as busy as her thoughts.

So to say, not very busy.

Hanako and Takeo had peered through the kitchen to find their Neechan cooking lunch for their brother, her younger siblings' interest piqued and announced that they were going to help too. Shigeru joined along and in just a short while, the lunch was ready to go.

Her thoughts didn't need to be busy, because right then, she had all the things she needed. Her family.

Rokuta had woken up and blessed the bento with a taste test for the rice. Nezuko's mother gave her a handkerchief to wrap the bento in. And now Nezuko was ready to go.

She sat by the door, lacing up her boots before she leaves. Shigeru squatted by her, his cheeks red with warmth, Nezuko squeezed it, making Shigeru scowl and Nezuko laugh. She patted his little head. "Alright Shigeru, I'll be going now. Look after your siblings for me."

"You're not going to ask Takeo?"

"I already did. Hanako too."

Shigeru gave her a wounded look before bursting in giggles.

"I'm sure Tanjiro would love the bento," Nezuko said, getting up. "After all, his entire family helped make it."

"'Cuz if he doesn't I'll eat it for him!" Takeo's voice called from behind the house.

"Not fair, you always take Niichan's food!" Hanako reprimanded.

Shigeru nodded gravely, "If he doesn't eat it we'll all be very sad." He said, "See you later, Neechan. _Bye byeeee_."

"_Bye byeeee."_

Shigeru gave her a last pout before smiling and waving at her leave.

.

Her footsteps left deep trenches in the snow.

* * *

Down at the mountain, the town was already bustling as people filled the streets to do their everyday works. Elderlies watched their grandchildren run about and laugh, softly rocking on their chairs and sipping hot tea.

Merchants rolled on their carts and their voices boomed advertisements throughout the streets. Good smells wafted from various homes and stands, but Nezuko was sure that for Tanjiro, it was even more fragrant. Her brother had always had a very keen nose.

However, her brother and his keen nose was nowhere to be found in the streets.

Which was strange because if she can't find _him, _Tanjiro would definitely sniff _her _out.

Nezuko asked all around, but they all said that he had either gone "this way" or that they didn't see him at all.

The sky was darkening, days were short and nights were long during the winter. The chill was also starting to feel more apparent as well. The bento box in Nezuko's hand was ice-cold. She wrapped her kimono around her as she walked to the path where the village ends and the mountain path starts. Perhaps she should wait for Tanjiro, he was very persistent when selling coal. He'd never come home with a full basket.

Nezuko sat on a rock. _Had Niichan already gone home?_

She sighed into the air, watching her breath frost and disperse. The sun fell behind the mountains and the lights went out of the sky. Nezuko's breath couldn't be seen in the air anymore. Idly, she wonders if this was what the dead would see, nothing but darkness. But she shook her head, this kind of thinking was way too dark to begin the New Years.

Finally, she got up. Her brother was nowhere to be seen, and it was getting late. She began her way up to her home.

As she trekked up the path, a small glowing square came into a view, and soon a small hut.

_Old Man Saburo's place. _Nezuko thought. _I wonder if he had seen Niichan. _

It was already very late, Nezuko hurried to her neighbor's door and rapped her knuckles on the splintery door. "Saburo-san?"

A grunt. Then the door creaked open, a sliver of light spilling onto the snow.

"Nezuko?" Saburo's voice was almost as splintery as his door. "What are you doing here?"

Nezuko bowed a bit, "Sorry for the trouble, but have you seen Tanjiro around here? I didn't see him at all today in town so I was wondering if you did."

Saburo shook his head, "No, I haven't. Tanjiro was going down to sell coal wasn't he?"

"Yes, but he didn't seem to be there…" Nezuko trailed, "Perhaps I'll see him at home." She bowed and turned to leave. "Thanks, Saburo-san. Good night."

"Wait." Saburo stepped forward, cracking the door open wider. "It's dangerous outside, you should stay here for the night."

"Oh, it's okay." Nezuko wrung her hands, then found out that she was shaking the bento box so she wrung one hand. "I know the way, you don't need to trouble yourself."

For some reason Saburo-san looked… afraid. As he spoke his voice was thick with warning.

"You don't understand. At night... " He lowered his voice. As if saying it out loud would have it jump out of nowhere. "... there are demons."

.

.

In the end, Nezuko decided she should stay with her neighbor for the night. To be honest, she really wasn't that familiar with the road and it was significantly dark. However, she still wanted to spend the New Year's with her family. She wondered if Tanjiro was home yet.

"Ever since the beginning of time," Saburo roused Nezuko from her thoughts, picking his way through a sea of umbrellas as he made umbrellas for a living. "Demons have roamed the earth. They are terrifying creatures with fangs and an appetite for humans." He picked an umbrella up and twirled it around, "It is at night when they are the strongest. To come across one of them is like coming across death."

Saburo's face was grim, in the dim light, Nezuko could see a demon face painted onto the paper. It looked garish, bright red skin looking neon with frizzy black hair. It looked rather comical and childish, but Old Man Saburo held it gingerly as if it was going to come to life any second.

He was silent for a while, his eyebrows knitted in thought before finally saying: "There is food under the bowl and the futon is behind the screen door," he gestured vaguely at the closet behind a sea of paper umbrellas. "I will be in the next room if you need me."

* * *

Old Man Saburo's cooking was good enough, living alone to have meals by himself gave way to lots of practice in the kitchen. As she finished the last of the broth and rice, she clasped her chopsticks together in silent thanks. Nezuko cleaned up out of habit, her hands moved automatically as her mind wandered to her family. What are they doing? Did they eat yet, was it enough? Was Tanjiro home yet?

Nezuko thought about her dinner, a simple meal of rice, broth, and boiled vegetables. It wasn't much different from what she ate at home but she missed the warm chatter that goes around dinner.

Hanako would be making a little animal out of vegetables, Takeo would try to finish as fast as he can so he could play with Tanjiro, Shigeru would be trying to feed Rokuta some more tofu and her mother would be smiling gently at the table. Tanjiro would be laughing and…

Nezuko nodded drowsily. Eyes closing in the weight of sleep.

_Tanjiro would be safe at home…. _Nezuko felt her eyelids drop as she slipped to unconsciousness.

* * *

When Nezuko woke up, the sun was barely up. Light shone bleakly through the windows as she got up, it felt strange to not feel the usual warmth that Tanjiro would wake up early to make.

_I should thank Saburo-san by warming up his house! _Nezuko thought, pulling a fire burner and stoking the hearth until she was satisfied.

Her lunchbox was just where she had left it, a small square of purple and white. It should still be able to eat, albeit a bit cold. Nezuko folded the futon into the closet and ignored breakfast. Excited to spend the first day of New Years with her family.

But the winds had other ideas, it blew snow into her eyes and chapped her lips and hands. Almost as if it was pushing her back away from her house—

Nezuko stopped.

The wind was carrying something else other than snow.

A thick smell of iron.

_Blood. _

Coming from up where she was going. Up from her house.

Nezuko ran.

All she could see was snow and all she could hear was panic drumming in her heart.

She gasped for breath. Her throat felt like it was shriveling up in thirst, her black jacket flapped in the wind like a struggling raven. And what she saw was something she can't let anyone see.

Nezuko remembered one time when she saw Tanjiro chopping wood, his movements swift with practiced ease. It was almost mesmerizing to watch, out of curiosity, she asked him how to chop wood.

_You have to make sure you position the wood correctly,_ Tanjiro had said. Raising his ax above his head and letting it fall. With fluid motions he split the wood into neat quadrants. _If you don't balance it correctly, the wood will teeter and it would be as if the wood is confused of whether to fall or stand. _He placed a hand on the wobbling log and smiled his warm smile. _So Nezuko can always guide it on the right path. _

Nezuko felt like the teetering wood, not sure whether to collapse or freeze there. She stumbled over, she could see her family. So close yet so far away, too far. They were here, but also a whole other world away. Nezuko wouldn't be able to see them anymore.

A strangled sound escaped her lips, _What had happened? _Were they not just fine the other day ago?

Crimson soaked the snow, leaky waterfalls flowed sluggishly into the floorboards. Tanjiro and Rokuta's bodies spilled onto the floor. Her brother's body over Rokuta and his arm circling his brother's head, his side accumulating snow like a sad, white burial.

Nezuko felt as if she was also dead to the world. Shock beating her senseless.

Then she swore she saw Tanjiro's hand twitch.

.

.

.

_Only Niichan's body was still warm. _Nezuko fought back the tears as she trudged down the mountain with Tanjiro's arm slung over her neck. _How did this happen?_

"_Urgh_," Nezuko felt like the tears were burning her from the inside out. "Niichan, Nezuko save you." She swallowed a sob. "I'll always keep moving forward…!"

The walk broke into a run.

Nezuko kept her eyes ahead, afraid to look at her brother once more. Because as he slumped by her side, his body was barely warm.

Cold.

Too cold.

How long had it been when Rokuta was on her back? His warm little stomach pressed to her back.

A howl echoed in the mountain range like a fleeing cry.

Nezuko wanted to flee and cry too.

But she has to go forward. Her run was breaking into ragged steps. All she could concentrate on was her own breathing and Tanjiro's thready heartbeat on her shoulder.

She was shouldering the entire family now.

But before her right foot could be placed in front of the other. Tanjiro head lolled backwards, a rumble in his throat.

"Niichan?"

Then the world went sideways. And the next thing Nezuko knew, she was on the snow. Tanjiro was gone.

Nezuko panicked, but she couldn't get up. Her limbs felt frozen in snow.

She groaned, trying to gain her bearings.

Snow, white as ever. Blanketing the landscape. The wind, her heartbeat roaring in her ears.

But she heard him.

Tanjiro throat rumbled with a low growl but he wasn't alone.

"Niichan?" Nezuko rasped, her sight finally focusing like broken camera lenses. But her Niichan did not look like her Niichan at all. Pain contorting his usually kind features, in the snow his eyes looked like rust, eroded. His pupils darted around and flickered in and out like a broken light.

For a second Nezuko felt as if she was looking at a stranger.

But technically she was; right beside her brother was a strange man she had never met before. Pale face and black hair, his features were long and sharp like the edges of a sword. Blue eyes so still like the calm of a storm. In his hand he was restraining Tanjiro, Nezuko knew her brother was strong, but the man didn't show any struggle restraining him.

He was wearing an unfamiliar black uniform under a half and half haori, one side red and one side with green and yellow geometric patterns. He had a sword on his hip. Nezuko had never seen him before.

The man's eyes narrowed. "You call this demon your brother?"

"I—" Her voice cracked. "Niichan, yes. He's my only family. My family…" Nezuko's voice betrayed her. "Please, help me—"

The man stared at her. Face devoid of any emotion.

What had he called her brother? A _demon_.

"But- but, they're not real." Nezuko sputtered. "They're just stories and folklore. How can demons be real—"

"Demon blood got into his wounds, traveling through his bloodstream. He got turned into a demon. That is how demons manifest." The man spoke as if he was reading from a textbook. "As for the matter of real or not real. Well," Tanjiro bared his fangs, pupils narrowing into slits. "look for yourself."

Nezuko felt as if she was swallowing a hard pill. Her head spun to take in the information.

"I-is there a way? To turn him back to normal?" Nezuko asked. Desperate for hope.

The man looked at her, then looked away. "No."

"What are you going to do?"

Calmly, like a doctor performing surgery, the man took out his sword and angled it directly above Tanjiro's neck.

"Kill it."

Tanjiro growled, his expression a cross between exhaustion and… hunger. He looked like a wounded animal, panicked to a corner. Pain flickered about his starved expression.

Would it be best for Tanjiro to be slain? Nezuko knew more than anyone that Tanjiro would never harm anything or anyone. And yet at this moment he looked like an animal hungry for food, starved of nutrition and humanity. What had happened for her kind brother to become such a thing? Should she allow Tanjiro to be taken out of his misery? Before he kills anyone else?

_NO!_

Nezuko ran with speed she didn't know she had. "Don't kill him!"

Her hand closed around the blade, she bit back the pain that stung in her palms. The sword grazed Tanjiro, she was still too slow.

"Let go."

With a grunt, Nezuko found the man's knee embedded into her gut. The next thing she knew she was sailing through the air before her head hit something hard and scratchy. A concerning _CRACK _sounded from her skull.

Dazed but still aware, Nezuko called out weakly: "Please… sir, don't kill Tanjiro." Black spots danced in her blurry vision, idly she wondered for ginger and peppermint oil, as that alleviates headache pain. "He didn't do it... Niichan would never! So please…"

"Stop crying."

"Huh?" Suddenly Nezuko was aware that her cheeks felt wet.

"I said _stop crying." _His voice shook dangerously. "Crying and pleading, do you think that would save your brother? If it did, then your family wouldn't have been dead; if it did, then your _brother _wouldn't have turned into a demon!"

The man brandished his sword.

"Don't think for a second that you have lost. Fight, _fight. _You want your brother to turn back into a human? Then _fight." _He snapped. "Don't go groveling to your enemies, what do you expect them to do? Pity you? Respect you? Prove to them that you are useless and incompetent?" He narrowed his eyes. "_PROVE THEM WRONG."_

With a flash of his katana, the man buried his blade through Tanjiro's shoulder to the hilt.

His howls distorted in Nezuko's ringing ears.

Without a thought, her hand closed around something cold, heavy, and hard. It was as if she was suddenly aware of all the senses, her head hurts a lot. Her limbs feel numb and her mouth feels swollen. The rock in her hand was relatively big and smooth, Nezuko placed all her desperation into the sailing stone.

The man merely stepped aside.

It could've been the end, and Nezuko wasn't sure how it would play out. But as the man stepped aside to dodge, Tanjiro jerked all his weight forward, taking advantage of the man's unbalanced momentum and breaking free of his restraints.

Nezuko's vision was failing her, but as her Niichan came closer, so did the man. And as Tanjiro reached for her, the man's sword was a falling blue blade behind him— Nezuko felt as if she was moving through syrup, she is going to be too late—

But he flipped his sword at the last moment, the handle instead of the blade digging into Tanjiro's collar just between the base of his neck and his trapezius as her brother slumped over her shoulder. Unconscious.

Nezuko's mouth tasted like iron, but Nezuko didn't want to bother with it.

Because in her brother's arms, it smelled like cottonwood soap and wood smoke, it smelled safe; it smelled like warmth.

It was warm.

.

.


	2. Until It Blooms Ch 2

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

* * *

**Giyu POV:**

When my master sent me to the mountain, saying that demon activity was strong over there, he had said, "Tomioka Giyu, I know you will do well." With a soft smile.

"I will not disappoint you." I said, though I didn't really understand why he had to meet me personally to tell me, the crows were usually his messengers.

I remembered I had got up to leave, but then he called me: "Giyu," he had a soft smile before I left. "You may be surprised."

And I was, a girl, with black hair and pink eyes carrying what seemed like her brother on her back. He was suffering serious injuries, his mouth was half open, and I could see fangs.

_A demon._

_Stupid girl_, I cursed silently. Had she not noticed that her brother had turned into a demon? She'll get eaten right away! I broke into a sprint, but the demon leaned forward abruptly and she fell. I had to hurry, or else her brother would devour her. I was four feet, two feet away. I swung my sword, but they had already fallen onto the ground. Snow was getting bloodied, the demon was getting hungry.

This sort of thing was usually not for Pillars like me, but seeing them. I guess, rekindled a memory of me and my sister… We used to play in the snow too. I looked at the two siblings, the snow was dirtied with footsteps.

Sometimes I wonder how I am a Pillar, I was too late to save them, now these two siblings would now only have memories of snow when the boy is dead. I pulled his black and green checkered haori and drew my blade, ready to deliver his death.

Then the girl grabbed my jacket.

I was used to things like this, a sibling turns into a demon, their other brother or sister would claim saying that their brother or sister would never eat humans. Only for them to be their brother or sister's first meal as a demon. Those children, sometimes I am grateful that my sister didn't turn out to be a demon, but the memory of her getting killed by one… it reminds me too painfully of her. Seeing two family members divided. I had to steel my heart, I would imagine ice glazing into an armor behind my mind. Numbing pain of my sister and…. And _him._

I focused back to the situation at hand.

The girl said something I had heard too many times, how their families would never kill. It had faded into a whitenoise since I was so familiar with the words. What I didn't expect was them to be true.

Even as the girl bleeds when she had bit her tongue, her demon older brother still looks out for her.

My master is very smart, almost like a wise old sage who can foresee the future. I really was surprised. In a good way.

* * *

Nezuko felt slow and stupid.

Her limbs were heavy, could a hit in the head really do this much to her?

The snow was feeling really nice, like cool silk wrapping her in a cold cocoon.

Maybe the impact made her half-slime. And this bizarreness was just a bad dream.

_Move, Neechan move!_

Slowly, her sight cleared. Why was she outside? Why does her back feel so heavy? Nezuko's gaze swept her surroundings, snowy and bloody. So it wasn't a nightmare.

"You're up." It was the man with the pretty eyes. He leaned against the tree, his sword was gone. The guy was cool, suave, and collected. The exact opposite of how Nezuko felt. "Have your brother avoid the sun, you're lucky that today is a cloudy day or else he would die."

_Die?_

"Go to Mount. Sagiri," He continued, completely ignoring Nezuko's expression. "Find a man named Urokodaki Sakonji, tell him that Tomioka Giyu sent you." The man - Giyu looked far off into the distance, "Maybe you might have a chance to turn your brother back into a demon, but keep in mind that no doctor can heal him." Then he disappeared into the forest, like water receding from the shoreline. As if he was never there.

And Nezuko wished that this feeling in her chest was never there the whole time.

It was as if a rock was suddenly placed onto Nezuko's back. Not only did Tanjiro turn into a demon, but a doctor couldn't even heal him either? She wanted to complain, complain about why she had to be her own doctor to find the cure and kill demons at the same time. Killing demons that were once humans… doesn't it all boil down to murder?

But Nezuko knew she couldn't cry, not now. She knew that Tanjiro had even less rights to complain, he was the backbone. If the backbone snapped, then the whole body would ensue useless. Now he was on her backbone now, unconscious and not even with clear evidence that he was going to be alright. In her life, she could hardly afford anything. Cakes for birthdays, new clothes, new house, food. She couldn't complain or cry, or else it would cost time and compassion to make her feel better. Only her family, who she saw was working so hard to keep things together, were the only ones that kept her emotions at bay. Now they were just "whoms".

Does this mean she is the backbone now? How? Nezuko wanted to complain to god, why did he put her in this situation? She isn't kind and pure-hearted like her brother, she isn't strong like him either. How could he - how could _she_ expect to be a demon slayer at this rate? Tanjiro's breathing was barely warm on top of her head, he was still hugging her. She was still depending on him even though he was helpless at the moment. No matter how kind he is, they won't see it. No matter the situation, Tanjiro won't be accepted. And that is not fair.

Only Nezuko accepts him, but she is so weak and so selfish. _How am I supposed to have them accept Niichan?_

She wiped her eyes, she hadn't realized she had been crying. No matter how unfair it is, she still can't afford to cry. _First things first, _she thought. _Say goodbye._

* * *

Nezuko didn't know how Tanjiro was taking this. He had woken up not long ago, silent and dazed.

_Better dazed than grieving, _Nezuko said to herself silently.

"Niichan, how are you feeling?" She knelt by him. He only looked at her, then gestured at his mouth and shook his head, a small sad smile on his lips.

He can't talk.

Funny how things work, when someone is to think about something specific like their favorite songs they just blank out. That was the same for Nezuko. The second Nezuko realized her brother couldn't talk, his voice suddenly felt like a fleeting echo that she couldn't grasp.

"Oh." She said in a small voice. How else is she supposed to take this? His words were another leeway for comfort, without it, what would Nezuko do? With a pang of guilt Nezuko realized how inconsiderate she sounded, Tanjiro grew up with nobody to lean onto. Tanjiro was always looking out for others and so self-sacrificial, Nezuko was a naive spoiled princess compared to him. She hugged her brother, "I'm sorry." She grasped his shoulders, "Do you remember everything? Everyone?"

Tanjiro wouldn't meet her eyes but he nodded, his earrings made a small clink as he did so. Surprisingly, the last momentos from their father were clean and untouched. Nezuko also noticed that his scar looked a bit different, before it was a frayed patch of skin. Now it was a dark, thick red scar like a ripping flame. Nezuko suddenly felt a sudden feeling of emotion wash over, he was changing. As he changed into a demon, he changed. "Promise me you won't change anymore, okay?" She said, shaking it into him. Nezuko knew she was asking too much of him now. But she wanted to make sure, she _needed _it. She still helplessly needed it.

"You became a demon but you won't let it's nature change you, promise me?" Nezuko's voice sounded clinging and desperate, she was still leaning onto Tanjiro but she couldn't let him go astray. Tanjiro looked surprised, then his expression turned determined. He promised with a low grumble in his throat.

And Nezuko silently swore she would hear his promise in words one day.

* * *

Ever since their dad, Tanjuro, had died. Tanjiro took over seamlessly and carried the family as easily as when he carried coal on his shoulders. "Listen, Niichan. I… I can explain, I'm going to protect you now, alright…?" Nezuko faltered, Tanjiro patted her head, his calloused hand smoothing her hair, if she can ignore the fangs peeking out from his usual soft smile she can almost imagine that the situation was just her tripping over a pebble and crying over it. Although he was a demon, his hand still felt warm.

She stumbled forward, the gestures were too familiar, too painfully familiar in this new world the katana had opened up. Nezuko hugged him, Tanjiro's frame was so familiar. In the whistling cold wind and her snow-soaked shoes she felt safe in her brother's arms, she loves Tanjiro. Everytime she sees him asleep, the worry lines he had around his eyebrows that creases during the day melts away like snow. Tanjiro loves the whole family, he was the support, the cement, the brother.

Now he has to take the backseat, Nezuko had to be the support and cement. The strong sister she can't be. Nezuko remembered what she had said to the demon hunter… he said his name was Giyu, Tomioka Giyu. She had promised that she would become a demon slayer too, she promised with tears in her eyes and trembling hands with fear, she knew that Tanjiro would've done a better job.

"I'm sorry, Niichan." She looked up, feeling like a plaintive child, "I'll become a demon slayer and turn you back into a human!"

_Easier said than done. _She thought to herself.

Nezuko broke the hug, "Let's go say good-bye." And they turned to their house for the last time.

* * *

Nezuko didn't want to go back to the house, but she kept walking. Rokuta laid there in the snow, his yukata spread out like a fallen baby bird. Nezuko couldn't do it, she shut her eyes and let darkness fall into her vision. She had wanted to bury her family members but looking at them now made her want to curl up and cry. Tanjiro looked at her, her promise to become a demon slayer was hard to believe, what will her brother become if she keeps going on like this?

"I-I'm okay," she drew a shaky breath and knelt down, "Let's do it together."

Time flew by, soon there was a neat line of five mounds laying side to side, each made perfectly with careful precision. It used to be their flower beds, their mother would grow flowers in the summer, now nobody would be here to water them. Nezuko looked at the mounds, she was almost tempted to bury herself too, lay in the earth next to her family. Then Tanjiro placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him. In his other hand was an earring, like the red sun rising behind a gray hill. Tanjiro's left earring was missing.

"You're giving dad's last mementos to me?" Nezuko wasn't sure if demons could cry, but Tanjiro's eyes looked melty and moist and red. His hand was shaking with effort, she realized that her brother wasn't taking their family's death any better than she.

"I," she took the earring and pinned it to her left ear, the new weight felt foreign to her. "I'll be stronger." She promised, this time for Tanjiro. He had been keeping whatever feelings he had inside for the longest, not whining, not complaining. Doing everything with such honesty but he never tires out. His love never tires out. Nezuko's throat constricted, "Let's go, Niichan."

As they ran towards the red sun climbing higher behind the gray snowy mountain they once called home.

* * *

Nezuko still remembered what Giyu told her: to go to Mount. Sagiri to find a guy named Urokodaki Sakonji. However, not wanting the trip there to look like her brother and her were bloodthirsty idiots with her day-old pink kimono and Tanjiro's black and green checkered haori. She carefully went back to her house and tried to ignore the bloody interior and stepped into her once-warm home.

It was either a pitiful or cruel joke. The sleeping rooms where everyone's clothes were still clean and untouched. What sort of person would kill their family like this? Kie, Hanako, Shigeru, Takeo, Rokuta… Tanjiro, they did absolutely nothing wrong! Anger bubbled in her chest like those stories Tanjiro told her about when he went down to town and saw blacksmiths blow glass and make beautiful shapes. Glass needed hot temperatures for it to melt but Nezuko could melt one out of sheer anger perfectly fine, maybe in a shape of a sword to slay the demon who brought this down to her and Tanjiro. Tanjiro placed a hand on her shoulder, he shook his head despite his own hand shaking. Nezuko looked at his one earring, Tanjiro had given her his other one as if saying that he was still here.

_Be strong but remember that I am still here, always your older brother forever._

There was no use hiding her feelings from him, Nezuko guessed that even as a demon his strong sense of smell was still there. Perhaps even enhanced. Tanjiro could sniff out anything from the air, even emotions.

Still, it hurts to see the clothes folded in the drawers like this... like it was all just an illusion. The smell of cotton soap drowned in the smell of blood like the last exhale in that house snuffed out by the cold. She didn't want to leave like this.

Nezuko found a pair of fabric scissors, she cut out neat squares of her family's clothes and sewed them carefully on the inside of her kimono to remember her family. They are gone but still there in her memories. Blue with white dots for Rokuta on her back to remember his warmth when she carried him. Hanako's pink square inside her own pink sleeve to remember her little hand tugging Nezuko's kimono. Takeo's checkered scarf on her left shoulder because he preferred to sleep on the left side every night, Shigeru's yellow and black cloth on the waist because he loved hugs. Her mother's white and lavender square on her elbow, how she would used to touch her daughter's arm to tell her to not overwork herself. They were all with her, her family would still be watching over her. Nezuko walked outside, the bento box laid half buried in the snow.

She held it out to Tanjiro, "This bento… you were supposed to eat this but…" Nezuko wasn't sure if he could eat human food now that he had turned into a demon, so she set the box down and cremated it with the coal they had left. Nezuko watched as Tanjiro clasped his hands in prayer, Nezuko followed his suit. _Please let them be safe and happy together in the afterlife. Let them eat well, and be warm, and I pray that Hanako won't forget to put on socks during the winter and Shigeru can eat as much as he wants…. _

They bowed one last time.

_Good bye. _

* * *

While Tanjiro couldn't eat or talk or go out in the sun, a pro of being a demon was that he could turn really small and he could just be stuck inside a basket covered with fabric to block out the sun, carried on Nezuko's shoulders and she had her own portable Niichan. She had also wanted to travel during the day, Mount Sagiri was two days and a night of travel so she thought she should hurry. Nezuko tried her best to be quick and gentle so Tanjiro didn't rattle around too much, but with that hard head of his he's probably fine. Still, night was falling dangerously behind her and she didn't want to take any chances with any demons. However, now that the sun was out she could bring Tanjiro out. Nezuko watched as he grew in size from a child to a normal Tanjiro size.

"Let's hurry," she fretted, "I don't want to stay out here too long. Mount Sagiri is only a…" she looked at the distant mountain, "a few more miles away."

But Tanjiro shook his head and pointed to a tree. _Rest. _

"Oh, well I…" Nezuko debated whether she could power through the journey or not. She decided she could not. "I suppose we can take a break." As she made the tree more comfortable to rest on. Tanjiro's head snapped up, his arms tense. "Niichan?" He grabbed Nezuko's hand and dragged her to a temple not too far from the tree. She was confused at his suddenness, then as they got closer, Nezuko could smell it too. It was like her house, a blood blanket of death tucking corpses to sleep. Her legs trembled, Nezuko gripped her brother's hand. Tanjiro was still there, he roots her to the ground so she won't be carried away by bad memories. She clenched her teeth and ran, nobody can share the same fate that she and Tanjiro had.

A small temple came to view, as the smell of blood grew thicker, Nezuko felt the clothes she had sewn into her kimono grow heavy. As if her family's bodies were weighing her down. She swallowed, imagining as if she was pushing down the fear, she opened the temple door. "Is everyone alri-" Nezuko felt her voice fail her, she had stopped abruptly because the landscape was too similar to her own tragedy: blood painted walls, the suffocating smell of iron… but worst of all, there was a demon. The demon was curled in a corner, relishing whatever he had killed, his dark green hair sticky with blood, pale blue skin bulging with muscle. His chest pressed against his yukata as he swallowed, his face was the most terrifying. He had no eyebrows, in fact it was as if they were hiding under this weird bulge above his eyes like a tumor, making his face look more scowling than usual. His eyes were mostly eye whites and his pupils constricted so small, they looked like beans. The demon's fangs glistened with blood and his chin was entirely red. "What do you want?" He growled, his voice sounded congested. "Can't you see I'm busy?" Nezuko couldn't help it, her hands trembled, her joints felt like they were clogged with putty. Didn't she promise to protect? What happened to her resolve that nobody will get to see the same thing as she had seen? She… she… _I am useless….!_

Staring into the demon's eyes, his milky sclera reflected Nezuko's fear as he lunged forward, his nails elongated into sharp little knives at his fingertips. "Haha! A stupid little human came to me! Are you asking to become my meal? Because I would be happy to!" The demon jumped past Tanjiro but he pinned down Nezuko, his hands around her throat. Nezuko was fear-stricken, her limbs paralyzed. Fear dug into her like the demon's nails around her neck. She had to move!

Nezuko found a rock and smacked it into the demon's eyes.

The demon's howl was barely audible, Nezuko's heart pounded so hard she was worried she might die of cardiac arrest before the demon kills her. Then Tanjiro appeared out of nowhere and kicked the head off of the demon. Now Nezuko felt as if she really might have heart failure. Her brother wore a complicated expression, his lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed. "N-Niichan?" Did you…" she looked at the dripping neck of the demon, she could see the veins and arteries still pulsing and muscles and tendons red and dripping warm. "Oh, gross. That's just disgusting." Nezuko had never been so exposed to such gore, but now that she had seen it. She almost felt kind of bad, her own neck stung in complaint.

"What the hell? Isn't he a demon? What's a human doing with a demon?" The head demanded. Nezuko screamed and scrambled backwards, _The head could still talk? _"Hey! I'm talking to you!" From the base of the head's neck, four arms bursted out, it was stubby but still popping with muscle. She tried to swallow her nausea but then he lunged forward, arms akimbo and Nezuko ran.

Nezuko did not feel heroic running, but fear drove her legs like a maniacal hamster in a hamster wheel. Her heart was thumping against her chest and tears were threatening to spill. She didn't want to be like this. She needs to stop running away, for Tanjiro! The earring felt heavy on her ear, as if it was reminding her of her promise. "Niichan!" She rasped, "Niichan?" And Nezuko saw her Niichan fighting off the head. The head had dug his teeth into Tanjiro's arm, blood falling thick and red.

"Niichan!" It took all her willpower to not cry. Nezuko ran forward to her brother's aid but suddenly she felt something pushed her down. Terror jeopardized her control and she had a generous whiff of rotting demon beef smell.

_How can the demon's _headless _body still move?! _The demon's chest was all up her face and the smell was just terrible, like meat that had been left out in the hot summer sun. Out of sheer, momentary panic. Nezuko's legs surged with new strength and kicked the demon off.

"Back off!" She yelled, her chest felt livid with adrenaline. "You will NOT touch my Niichan!" Nezuko turned to see Tanjiro thrashing his arm, trying to shake the demon off. But the head's arms were wrapped around Tanjiro's like a boa constrictor. His arm turning purple from the pressure, Nezuko burned with fury. She will _not _let Niichan get hurt again. He had done too much! "You better GET OFF!" Nezuko yanked the demon's hair and brought it's tumor eyebrow face smashing into her knee. Blood spilled over her knee like a red drapery. It plattered onto the ground like hail.

Then the demon passed out.

And Nezuko couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. The ground was a bloody array of red, the demon's face could hardly be made out with the bloody nose.

She had done this to him. Hurting demons who didn't have a choice to become something like this felt wrong. Was she not better than the one who had hurt her family? Nezuko let go of the demon's scalp. The hair left a greasy residue on her hands (gross). Anger drained out of her, she stepped in front of Tanjiro. She would've wrapped her arms around him but she didn't want to get the weird, greasy hair sweat on him. "Leave," she said, despite the demon was unconscious, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice. "Go away and don't come back."

"It will only leave if you kill it." A voice said, it was deep and rough. Nezuko turned and for a second she was worried if the guy was a demon, he had a blue haori. With embroidery like rolling waves and clouds shifting over it like morning fog. He had a scarf covering his head but Nezuko could see the white hair peeking out. On his face was a red goblin mask, big, red nose. The expression looked like something Old Man Saburo would put on his umbrella, a frowning red face that looked neon with bushy black eyebrows and mustache. But Nezuko could imagine that the face behind it was grave like a mourner at a funeral.

"Kill it?" Nezuko asked. "But how? Even when Niichan kicked his head off he still lived."

"You cannot kill demons with normal blades, only the Nichirin blades and the sun can conquer them." The elderly said.

"Then," Nezuko bit her lip, if normal iron blades couldn't kill them. Then what can? Her gaze fell on a rock, a good size and weight about as big as her two hands, with a sharp edge enough to do a nasty graze on someone. She picked it up. "Mister, you don't mean…." Nezuko imagined the rock into the demon's skull, blood enfurling into the grooves of the rock and the ridges of the demon's nose and… Nezuko gulped, that is too brutal! Could there be another way to kill demons with one blow?

"You're either going to kill it with that rock or the sun will do it for you." The man urged.

The rock felt heavy in her hands, the squares of her family's kimono pressed against her body. Nezuko tried to think of reasons why she should kill the demon... but wasn't Tanjiro a demon too?

Silence filled the clearing. The sun had come up, splashes of light came through the long night. And when the first rays of the sun touched the demon, he distenegrated into ash. Until he was nothing, even the blood he had spilt on the floor evaporated. The demon had died in his sleep. Maybe not so bad of a death for the demon. But as the demon life ended, Nezuko's path was just the start.

.


	3. Until It Blooms Ch 3

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

* * *

Nezuko huffed and puffed like the big bad wolf. The elder man had told her to pick up her brother and follow him. He must've been the Urokodaki Sakonji Giyu told her about. For a man with such white hair, he can run pretty fast, and he doesn't make a noise either. Nezuko wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the sun was already up high and she could feel her face wet with sweat. Her legs burned and her shoulders complained. Tanjiro had already shrunk to a small child already, but after a sleepless night and two days without breakfast it would be hard for anyone to keep up with a grandpa that was faster than any grandpa should be. She drew in a rattled breath, her lungs felt like saggy grandma handbags but she had to keep going. Nezuko concentrated on yesterday's events, hoping to take her mind off of the exertion and hunger.

Urokodaki-san had told her she decided too slowly. She could not even kill a demon, she had taken too long to decide. The sun had already risen. "_You decide too slowly!" He wacked her with a roll of paper, inside there seemed to be writings and Nezuko caught the name _Tomioka Giyu_. "Come," he said. "I want to talk to you for a moment." _

He brought her to the back of the temple to bury the dead, after dipping their heads in prayer and a moment of respective silence. Urokodaki-san said, "_What is your brother's name?"_

"_Tanjiro, Kamado Tanjiro. I'm Kamado Nezuko." She answered._ The words had felt strange on her tongue, because she felt as if those were the names that died along with her family. A distant echo. The earrings Tanjiro gave her felt lighter, like a fleeing helium balloon, detached from whatever that grounded it.

"_And your brother had turned into a demon, yes?" _

"_Y-yes."_ _Nezuko said with difficulty, it was hard to imagine what had happened to her family was only yesterday. "When I came back only Niichan was alive."_

"_A demon not eating humans is unheard of,"_ _Urokodaki-san had wrapped his scarf tighter around his head, so he kind of looked like Little Blue Riding Hood from the back._ "_And you are sure that he won't attack any humans?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure. He even protected me when I was bleeding."_ _Finally, a question that Nezuko can answer with confidence._

"_Then bring your brother with you and follow me."_

Nezuko found her brother hiding in the makeshift basket in the corner of the temple, she still remembered how the demon's skin was when he touched the sun. Nezuko would have to be really careful to not get Tanjiro in the sun. She picked him up and now here she was, running and wheezing behind an old man who had joints of steel.

She swallowed, the smell of ash seemed to be still lingering in her nose. Tanjiro must've smelled it too, her sense of smell was of a normal person's so she had no idea what Tanjiro had smelled. Ashes definitely… and death. Maybe cremation…. Tanjiro had seemed a little mellow since she picked him up, his eyes were far off in thought, brows furrowed in contemplation. At least he had enough time to think about whatever he was thinking about in that box.

_At least Urokodaki-san didn't try to kill him, _Nezuko thought. Silently grateful, if he harbored any violent intentions, Tanjiro would've sniffed it out. _But whatever intentions he has, _Nezuko wheezed. _My lungs are killing me!_

The sun climbed high then lowered itself down behind a crest of mountains and Nezuko thought they would never reach their destination. It had already been nighttime already, Urokodaki-san had brought them to Mount Sagiri; at the base of the mountain was a modest cottage.

_Just like my old one. _

Nezuko rasped, she leaned forward, trying to steady her breathing. Even the squares of cloth she sewed from her family's clothes felt like dumbbells. Her hands resting on her lap, her lungs felt like overworked steam engines and her muscles were like warm mud. Tanjiro clambered out of his basket, kneeling next to his sister and furrowed his brows in concern, he waved at Urokodaki for some water. "I am not you waiter," he grunted but Nezuko got her water anyway.

Satisfied, Tanjiro smiled at Urokodaki-san and then promptly passed out on the floor. He did have a long day after all… His head made a small welt in the wooden floor, splinters jabbed upwards like stalagmites in a cave. Urokodaki-san sighed and Nezuko wheezed out an apology.

Feeling flustered and awkward. _Hopefully this would only be temporary, _she thought as she helped Tanjiro into a better sleeping position but Urokodaki pulled out a futon and placed her brother on it.

"Your brother will be fine," He said behind the mask. After a moment of silence, he said, "Come with me." Walking out the door and into the dim moonlight.

Nezuko hastened to follow. But the elderly was already bobbing into the foggy woods.

* * *

Urokodaki-san had led her to what seemed to be the top of the Mount. Sagiri. When Nezuko caught up to Urokodaki-san, his back was turned. "Come down the mountain before sunrise," he was already walking away. "Your brother and I will be waiting, until then I will decide whether you will be my student or not." His voice faded, and the blue back of his disappeared into the trees.

_Huh?_

Nezuko was confused… come down the mountain before sunrise… as in hike down the mountain?

_Right now? All by myself? _She thought. _Well then, _she took a step forward, apprehensive.

_Wouldn't that be too easy? _Nezuko thought, if she managed to get down the mountain, then she would feel as if she got nothing out of it…. But seeing as how she had no other way down, she took another tentative step forward—

_CrrrRRRaAAcKK_

A concerning crack came from her skull as an angry throng of bamboo sprang from the shadows and smacked her square in the head.

"Aauurgh!" Nezuko groaned, pain drummed through her scalp to her eyeballs, she was sure the pressure gave her a bug-eyed look. She turned and made out the whiplash of rustling bamboo still vibrating with momentum. _Traps? _Why would there be traps?

Then she felt her face slacken with realization: _The traps are to see if I am worthy of Urokodaki-san's student!_

Nezuko gritted her teeth, no way could she go through this night and still make it to morning! A warm trickle dripped from her nose, and of course she would have a nosebleed. But she _had _to get back to Tanjiro, if she can't, then he would have no one to protect him from the demon slayers! And she would be a _liar. _

Nezuko closed her eyes, concentrating. There had to be another way around this, a way to get back to Tanjiro. She tried to imagine herself, a camera filming her as she watched in her mind's eye what she was doing. Sitting dumbly in the ground as blood dripped onto the floor from her nose like those perverted guys she'd see sometimes. Nezuko concentrated even more, imagining the mountain, shrouded in mist… mountains were full of openings. Anyone can survive out here, nature has made its resources free and natural… the walnut tree not far from her house and Tanjiro would carry her on his shoulders to collect some big, nutty walnuts that they'd roast over an open fire…. Walnuts had a hard shell… like Tanjiro's hard head… Nezuko resisted a smile. Her mother had said to eat a lot… walnuts were good for the brain. Nezuko took in a deep breath, the air was thin but she took in as much oxygen for her brain to function…. Nature gave her a brain for a reason! Use it!—

Nezuko's eyes flew open.

_Around. _

* * *

_Well, that took me longer than I should to figure it out. _Nezuko thought as she walked. Her bloody nose had stopped bleeding, leaving her in a nasally tone of voice and a clogged feeling in her nose channels. The gravel crunched beneath her feet, the night wind blew limply past her hair. Nezuko absentmindedly noticed how her hair was still tied in a bun.

Mount. Sagiri wasn't a bad place, it had plenty of trees and the air, although thin up at the top but it was very clean. Nezuko saw Urokodaki-san's small house not far from where she was. She quickened her steps, wanting to meet Tanjiro as soon as possible.

She stopped at the door and rapped her knuckles against the door. The door was splintery, like Old Man Saburo's. Nezuko wondered if all elderlies had splintery doors.

Urokodaki came to the door, when she saw him, Nezuko could almost imagine the furrowed brows behind the mask. "How did you come down so quickly?"

"Uh," Now that she was there, Nezuko struggled for words. What will Urokodaki-san say? "I, I uh… I went around the traps…?"

He was silent.

"Around?" His voice was low.

Nezuko gulped. "Yes." She felt as if she was pinned to the floor.

There was another moment of silence. Nezuko suddenly realized how quiet the place was.

Then he closed the door on her face. Small wooden fibers peeled from it.

"Stay out here until tomorrow night, we'll try again." His voice was distant, separated by a wooden door.

And behind the wooden door was her brother.

_Ah. _

Nezuko reached for the door but stopped halfway. What was the point? She had always been like this, had she not? She had ran away from the temple demon. She had ran away from her old life. She had ran away from her family.

She left Tanjiro to fend off the temple demon's head by himself, and yet he wasn't angry at her. Tanjiro didn't fault her; can sweet, kind Tanjiro criticize a weak girl? Had he always thought that she was a weak girl?

Well, she couldn't blame him. Her arm dropped from reaching for the door, inside were people who had suffered more than her. Urokodaki-san was an unknown stranger and yet his gruffiness had an undertone of melancholy. Like water over the drowned.

Nezuko's stomach growled.

_I forgot, I haven't eaten much after… that day. _She thought, _Is there any wild herbs or something around here? _

Nezuko's gaze swept her surroundings, in the wintry moonlight, it was a clear night. The subtle scent of midnight was clean. Nezuko got up, deciding it was no good to mope around and let her stomach grumble around all day. Perhaps she could find something for Urokodaki-san and Tanjiro too.

* * *

Stooping over a clear night stream, Nezuko washed some mountain herbs she found. The water was ice-cold and as silver as the moon. Cupping the stream water in her hands, it looked clear yet marring her hands in a distorted mirage.

"The stream water is cold isn't it?"

Nezuko nearly spilled the water on her face from her hands, she turned to meet the stranger and caught her breath. It was a woman with a pallid face, looking paler even with the ebony-black hair framing her face; her plum red eyes almost just as pale, like a tree bearing fruit in the winter. Her lips on her pale complexion was like fresh blood on snow, it seemed to glow off of her in the thin moonlight. Nezuko quietly thought that she looked underdressed in comparison to this strange pretty lady with the elaborate black kimono and her own frayed pink one, but her kimono held her family and for that she was proud.

"Uh, yes. The water is nice too." Nezuko inwardly smacked herself, _the water is _nice_? What am I thinking? She was already talking about the stream!_

But the lady just looked at Nezuko. Her eyes were so pale they looked nearly transparent, "Is it?" She asked, "Is it really? I would think of it as cold instead of nice."

Nezuko felt as if she was thinking through thick syrup, the hairs on her arms were sticking up in alarm and the squares of her family's kimonos pressed against her as if in warning but she didn't know why. "Yeah, well. Cold things can be pretty too." Nezuko almost added _Like you, _but figured it might've not been very polite.

The woman arched an eyebrow, as if reading Nezuko's mind she asked: "Like what?"

"Uh… ice? Snow is pretty nice too."

"Mmm." The lady looked at Nezuko. Despite the pretty lady having pellucid red eyes, Nezuko felt as if _she_ was the one who was see-through, and the lady was dissecting her psychological network. "Like the snow that carried your dead family's blood?"

.

.

"Nezuko!"

She barely heard Urokodaki calling her. Her knees were locked in place as if she could just lock up what she just heard and maybe it would fade away, but the imprint of those pale eyes burned into Nezuko's memory like dry ice.

"Nezuko, are you all right?" Urokodaki-san was in front of her now, his hands in front of him as if trying to calm a wild animal.

Nezuko finally found her voice, "Urokodaki-san." Her voice sounded small, even to herself. "Who was that?"

Nezuko could imagine his furrowed brows under his mask. "Who? What do you mean? Did the demon attack you?"

Nezuko blinked, _how did he know? _How is she supposed to put it? _I think I met the one who killed my family, _she wanted to explain but words left her shaking and a trembling mess.

"_Like the snow that carried your dead family's blood?" The woman curled her lip, her red lips looked like fresh blood. _

And all Nezuko could do was stand still.

_Muzan smiled wider, her grin pulled up high as it curved red eyes to bloody crescents. "All these years and I finally get a demon that can resist my blood." Her fangs gleamed. "I will be keeping watch."_

Nezuko gritted her teeth, Urokodaki-san had told her to come inside the hut for now. He seemed to feel really bad because he placed a steaming cup of green tea in front of her. Rokuta's square of fabric was pressed against her back, Nezuko could imagine his little hand comforting her in soothing pats on your shoulder. Nezuko needed to stay calm.

_She's always watching me. _Nezuko felt her fists curled into balls, _I won't give her any satisfaction of fear!_

Urokodaki-san frowned in her direction, or at least she thinks he is, judging from his voice. "Are you cold? You're shaking."

Nezuko hadn't realized that she was trembling, but oddly enough, she did not feel cold. She felt hot actually, burning white-hot resolve.

"Urokodaki-san." Her voice sounded smooth and she was surprised to even herself by the determination she heard in her voice. "Do you know of a demon with pale red eyes and black hair?"

She told her what happened. "And so I think, no. I'm sure I know who killed my family." Nezuko looked up at Urokodaki-san. "I have to kill this person."

Urokodaki-san was silent for a solid 10 count. Finally, he spoke: "Nezuko," he spoke slowly, almost carefully. "There is only one demon that can turn humans into demons. But he is a man."

And the elder spoke carefully through the candlelight, explaining to Nezuko that the man was Kibutsuji Muzan, the progenitor of demons. And could turn humans to demons when his blood flows into the bloodstream.

"He may be the one that killed your family and turned your brother into a demon." Urokodaki-san said. "Speaking of which, Tanjiro is sleeping in the room by the hall. I think you should stay here for the night." His voice seemed to carry an undertone of apology. "It's been a long night."

If it had been before, Nezuko would've agreed. Not going to lie, a real bed sounded really tempting after a run to Mount. Sagiri, then getting wacked in the head. Then meeting a murderer. Nezuko really wanted to peacefully collect her thoughts and preferably be with her brother a bit.

So Nezuko said: "No."

Urokodaki-san turned.

"I want to train and become your student as fast as possible."

* * *

**(A/N) **Hello everyone~ Make sure you wash your hands with soap for at least 20 seconds, if not then use hand sanitizer (make sure it has at least 60% alcohol) and be safe! I heard LAUSD cancelled school due to COVID-19, is it true? Anywho, introverts like me don't need to worry about it cuz we already don't go outside that often. However, do be safe and drink lots of water, clean and sanitize often, and why do you need so much toilet paper? Wrap your head around it in hopes of not getting infected? Honestly, just because somebody memed about it doesn't mean you need it! Save resources! Be safe and good everyone! Have a nice day.


	4. Until It Blooms Ch 4

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

* * *

Urokodaki-san didn't seem too happy to start training so soon, but Nezuko insisted.

"I failed the first test you gave me, so please give me another chance!"

Urokodaki-san shook his head adamantly, "You need rest, you may not be my student yet but you are still under my roof so just go to sleep even for a little bit!"

Nezuko huffed and walked out the door, Kibutsuji Muzan is a dangerous woman… or man. He was still walking this Earth as they speak and as long as he existed there would always be death! Nezuko could not let anyone see what she had seen, and that surprised her. Because she just ran away from her first demon encounter at the temple, leaving Tanjiro to defend for himself.

Nezuko planted her feet on the solid dirt outside of Urokodaki's door. "I am Kamado Nezuko, my family has been killed by a demon and I can't let him or her live!"

She pointed at her feet, "Right now I'm outside, technically not under your roof, right? So can you allow me to take the test please?"

Nezuko was greeted with silence, Urokodaki's mask stared at her with the same comical frown but she could see Urokodaki's fist clench and unclench.

"I am a weak girl, I ran away from that temple demon because I was scared." She didn't want to have any disagreements but Nezuko cannot live knowing that she is still that weak girl who ran away. "I need to get stronger."

She looked at him, square in the eyes behind that goblin mask, "Please."

That was nearly two years ago, Nezuko flipped through a journal she had kept, the first notebook she wrote one and eight months earlier. Nezuko had written in journals for Tanjiro to read (he was asleep for most of the day) and cringed at her rudeness to Urokodaki-san that night.

Nezuko turned a page: _I won the argument that night. Urokodaki-san told me to go down the mountain again. This time I did not go around, the first round of obstacles were the bamboo; but since I already knew it was there, I dodged it. Barely. _

Nezuko continued down the page.

_I was already breathless, which was not good. Niichan, I'm sure you would've been struggling too. I'm sorry but the traps were really hard! There were even knives that I barely managed to move away from, but one nicked my ear and the other cut off some of my hair. Now it looks like the ends of my hair was hacked off by a crazy baboon. _

(Reading this part, Nezuko winced. Not because of her haircut, but how annoying she sounded)

_Then I was like: "I think these knives might be useful later on!" So I took one off and I managed to deflect some stones that were flung at me. Maybe those cooking skills paid off? Although… my food never tasted quite as good as yours, Niichan, maybe we can cook something up for Urokodaki-san?_

Nezuko blinked. Looking back now it seemed that she had bonded quite well with Urokodaki-san. He was kind of like that grandpa that seems tough but is actually a big softie. Nezuko smiled, perhaps she should make something for him tonight.

* * *

"Nine hundred ninety-six! Nine hundred ninety-seven! Nine hundred ninety-eight! Nine hundred ninety-nine!" Nezuko's arms were jelly but she swung the wooden blade one last time. "One thousand!"

Urokodaki-san grunted, unsatisfied. "Five hundred more!"

Nezuko was so tired at the end of the day, she could barely hold her chopsticks. And each day she saw Tanjiro less and less, he was always either asleep or she was training. And he sleeps for like, twenty hours a day, which did not seem healthy. Plus whenever Tanjiro stayed up for more than five hours, he would be out for two days or more. It did not help Nezuko's moral support.

Nezuko shook her head, if she keeps leaning on Tanjiro like this it won't do anybody good. Right now, _she's _supposed to be the moral support right now.

Training was hard. Training is always hard but her daily regimen was grueling: wake up and get ready for training before 5:20 AM. Warm up itself was already terrible; 45 squats, 60 pushups, 100 sit-ups, 40 more pushups, 50 sit-ups hanging from a tree, and so much more horrors. After that Urokodaki-san would drill her on how to handle a sword.

"The katana is a thin blade," Urokodaki-san had said to her one day while training. "You need to apply even pressure so the blade does not snap."

He glowered at her, "Because if you break the blade I will break you."

So far Nezuko hadn't gotten any broken bones from the teacher, so she took it as a good job. Even so, she felt as if she wasn't doing enough. So she woke up everyday at 4:00 AM and did laps around the mountain. She would sometimes salvage some traps from the night before and run herself through some drills. At night she would go through the same obstacles, but with extra training in the morning she was slowly getting better.

_Niichan, tonight Urokodaki-san made me go through the obstacles with a sword… It really bothers me! It was like a giant stick stuck to my hip and when I tried to run it would either get snagged or I would trip over it. Just when I thought I was getting better at these sorts of things too!_

Nezuko chuckled softly, careful not to wake her brother as he slept soundly by the candlelight. He didn't wake up today either... Nezuko fingered her earring, it had been nearly two years ago since Tanjiro had given it to her. He had one on his left earlobe, she had her's on her right. Like siblings, they would always be together. Her family would always be with her, within the folds of her kimono. Her brother's sleeping face was at peace and tranquil, at some nights she felt as if this life was perfect. It was content with her brother and teacher. For her it was enough.

She smoothed down his hair, _But there will never be a point where someone can be enough. And until that demon disappears, there is only improving. _Nezuko sighed.

_But would mine be enough?_

* * *

"Nezuko." It was Urokodaki-san.

"Oh, morning," Nezuko yawned, today she had woken up at 3 to try and maximize her training as much as possible. She lowered her sword, "I was actually planning to ask you questions on that form you taught me yesterday. Water Breathing right?"

Urokodaki grunted, he was wearing his usual blue haori today, even though it was a cool autumn morning but he did not seem to be bothered by the cold. Nezuko was bundled in her pink haori and scarf.

"Water Breathing is a sword form, there are ten forms that allow the user to fight demons. But it is not a technique to be rushed through, if it is performed sloppily or—" He stopped: "...Nezuko, my point is, you may be overworking yourself. Not getting enough sleep will only make you weaker."

"But I'm not sleep-deprived—"

Even with the mask on, Nezuko could almost _hear _Urokodaki-san looking at her disapprovingly.

"But I do go to bed every single night!" Nezuko protested.

"Nezuko, you are by far the most stubborn student I have worked with so far," the elderly took a step forward, fallen leaves crunched soundlessly somehow at his feet. "I don't pretend to know what a sleep deprived person looks like. You have circles under your eyes, your head hardly touches the futon, and you are wobbling on your feet."

Nezuko's vision did seem a little foggy lately, but she decided it was just the forest mist. However, now that Urokodaki mentioned it, a wave of exhaustion washed over her as if her body just let down a dam that was keeping it away.

Urokodaki took her sword hand with surprising gentleness, "For today, rest. What do you want for dinner, sweet potatoes or eryngii mushrooms?"

"Uh…"

He smacked her, "Too slow!"

"_Um_! I want sweet potatoes!"

Seemingly satisfied, Urokodaki-san grunted at her sword and walked toward his house.

"Um, Urokodaki-san?" Nezuko asked before her teacher before he walked into the hut.

"I can't let go of the handle."

* * *

The new life became routine, training with Urokodaki-san was tiring but he had grown onto her like a very indifferent but soft grandpa.

"Good night, Niichan." Nezuko said before she flopped onto the futon, it's cool, soft folds enveloping her sore muscles like a waterbed.

But Tanjiro shook her, she peeked one eye out to see him shaking his head. _You're hurt and covered in dirt, clean up first and then I'll look at your cuts._

"Niichan," she sat up. "I'm supposed to take care of _you _remember? You're supposed to get plenty of rest!"

Tanjiro patted the sister's head. And Nezuko conceded to his gentle kindness.

"Eat," Urokodaki said after Tanjiro wrapped up the last of her cuts. He had gotten quite good at it, maybe he was taking lessons from Urokodaki-san. Said man was stirring a pot full of good smells. He handed her a bowl and scrutinized her bandages. "Your brother is a very caring boy."

"Yeah," Nezuko agreed, wolfing down the tofu stew. "Niichan never complains and is always hard working." She lowered her chopsticks in thought. "I think I can protect him now."

"This is for your brother, so he can turn back into a human?"

"That and," Nezuko ate a lettuce leaf, "so that other people won't have to suffer as well."

"I can't let other people see what I have seen."

Urokodaki-san seemed thoughtful for a moment, then slowly ladled another spoonful of stew into her bowl. "Do you know what will happen to your brother if he ever eats a human?"

Nezuko stopped, she had actually never thought about that. The tofu stew sat heavily in her stomach. "He won't, I won't let—"

"Your brother would be killed and you will slit your own belly and die!" His voice was harsh and heavy with warning.

The hut was silent. Nezuko tried for a spoonful of soup but it tasted like dust.

She knew Tanjiro wouldn't, he wasn't tempted by her blood and despite him sleeping in a hut full of humans he never showed any signs of bloodlust. And yet… now that Urokodaki-san had said it… what if he was just fighting the desire? Or perhaps it was dormant but alive. Nezuko remembered how Tanjiro would never show a sign of weakness in front of his family, any problem he had he would want to solve it himself. He never wanted to cause trouble...

Urokodaki-san sighed, "I'm sorry, Nezuko." He stirred the nabe pot, watching the ingredients stir, Nezuko felt as if her own emotions were whirling and cooking over a bonfire.

Tanjiro would never eat a human, his will is too strong and heart too kind… and yet… And yet…

_What if he does? _

Nezuko chided herself for feeling that way, for doubting her brother so kind and sweet. She was indeed a bad person.

Her soup had gone cold.

Urokodaki-san shifted almost uncomfortably, "Nezuko, this is only a theory but..."

Nezuko looked up attentively.

"But I think instead of eating humans, Tanjiro would sleep for nourishment instead."

Nezuko blinked. "R-really?"

Urokodaki-san turned to Nezuko, and she was surprised to hear such notes of affection addressed to her and her brother.

"You two really are something. Do not worry."

That night, Nezuko slept with her brother and a smile.

* * *

It wasn't before long, after two years of training. Urokodaki-san had scheduled their training a little earlier that day. Nezuko stifled a yawn, wondering what her teacher had planned.

He had nothing planned.

Nezuko was caught off guard mid-yawn and for a beat she forgot how to close her mouth. She remembered saying something smart like, "Ha-h? Wh-hwat?"

Urokodaki-san then led her into a clearing she hadn't seen before. Nezuko thought she knew Mount. Sagiri from all those training sessions dodging obstacles at night but the place was something she didn't even know was there.

However, the most alien thing was the giant boulder that sat in the middle of the clearing. A solid mass of stone towering over her like a stone giant she had only heard in stories. Thick twisted twines roped it together in widths as big as Nezuko's leg, talisman and small bells hung on the rope.

Nezuko stated the obvious: "That's a big rock."

Urokodaki-san looked at the rock, Nezuko had thought she could read his gestures quite well for the past few years she had been with him, even with the mask on. But Urokodaki-san had his arms hung by his side, head gazed upwards. Despite the calm appearance, Nezuko felt as if there might be something more turbulent under that mask.

"To officially join the demon slayers, you must survive the Final Selection that takes place in Mount. Fujikasane." He said. "I decide whether you may go to the Selection or not."

"Does it have something to do with this big rock?"

"Slice it in half with the sword." Urokodaki said. "If you do, you may go to the Final Selection."

_Huh? _

"W-wait!" Cut this big rock? In half? "Urokodaki-san!"

But her teacher was already walking away, "I have nothing left to teach you."

And he completely disappeared into the mist.

Nezuko had wanted to ask Urokodaki-san for some guidance, but she didn't. She didn't know why, maybe it was out of respect. Or maybe she knew that business would now be with her and Big Rock.

* * *

**(A/N) **Dialogue is something I should work on. For me, I find it hard to keep a conversation going. And then, the story would just end up like a giant monologue/thoughts of the MC. Which would be annoying. So please be patient and review/PM. Thanks and have a nice day :D


	5. Until It Blooms Ch 5

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

* * *

Nezuko hacked at the boulder day and night. She did not go back to the hut, and she did not know how long time had passed.

"Argh!" She yelled in frustration. The fact that she was wasting away at the rock as more time passed absolutely infuriated her. She shouldn't be so weak to not be able to do this.

She gripped her sword. _Why can't I do this? What have I done wrong? _

She looked up at the rock lording over her helplessly. _What am I doing?_

Nezuko brought her blade down with a _CLANG_. Shock waves sent her shaking like a seismograph. Miraculously, the blade did not snap, but her arms jiggled like it wanted to. The bells on the boulder tinkled lightly as if it was laughing at her.

"Very funny," she grumbled. Feeling only a bit stupid talking to the rock, but she gripped her sword again and tried at the boulder until nightfall.

Sometimes Nezuko would wonder if time had stopped. Everyday it was the same clearing she saw, dense forest fog misted heavily over the trees. The rock might as well have been a mountain, sometimes morning fog would circle around it in a fuzzy white halo. The clouds around a tall peak that Nezuko could not overcome.

She kicked the rock, naturally it hurted. But the sting felt good in a weird way.

"What am I doing?" She yelled to herself, at the rock, at no one in particular. There was only her and her problems, but Nezuko was simply too weak to cut it through.

"Tell me what I'm doing wrong!" Nezuko's hands blistered with peeling skin and burning raw flesh. Tears threatened to spill but Nezuko would not cry. So much for trying to be strong for her brother if she dared to cry.

Tears would not flow so it gathered deep inside her chest. It hardened like glass and she could not feel anything else other than a heavy weight on her as if Big Rock sat on her. She could not see where she was going, she tried everything; breathing techniques, meditation, redoing all those things that Urokodaki-san had taught her… Nothing worked. It was as if the forest mist had clouded her mind too.

"I- But I can't give up!" Nezuko looked at Big Rock uselessly. As if she was saying it for the sake of saying it. "I have to do it for Niichan!" She banged her head on the boulder, perhaps it could knock some sense into her.

"For Niichan!"

"If it's for your Niichan then quit yammering and get on with it!" A voice split her thoughts.

Nezuko looked up to see a boy—

"If you're a man then don't whine!" The boy said, he stood on top of the boulder—in his hand was a wooden sword. How he got up there without Nezuko noticing she did not know.

"If you're a man then get up and fight."

Nezuko was baffled. "But I'm a girl!" She protested.

_Oop_. The boy didn't seem to like that because he came down at her, wooden sword aiming for her head—

_KU-RACCK!_

Nezuko barely managed to block his strike, but his leg came from under the wooden blade and kicked her squarely in the chest—

Nezuko was sent flying while the boy touched the ground lightly.

His peach-colored hair looked like it was on fire in the dipping sun streaming through the fog, he wore a white jacket over a geometric tunic tucked into black pants as if he wanted to look really snazzy stomping Nezuko into bits. He wore a strange fox mask carved of wood, with red ears and a scar by the mask's right cheek. It's eyes filled with black but Nezuko could feel the boy's eyes boring into her through the wood. The air stilled around him like the air would be as a predator prepared to pounce.

His voice was deep and harsh, "You're too slow! Grip your sword and fight! Are you even trying? What have you been doing these past two years? Wasting Urokodaki's time? Wasting your own time?" He raised his blade to her, "What do you think you are doing?"

To anyone else, it may have been as if the boy was spewing nonsense. But to Nezuko, it was as if he was pulling words straight from her heart. The patches of cloth sewn into her clothes suddenly felt heavy, she did not know if what she had done was enough. The sole earring Tanjiro had given her, he was her sole family now. They were alone in the world. The world was a big place, it housed humans and demons. If Nezuko swore to not let anyone fall in the fangs of a demon, it would be like saying to protect the ocean from a drop of rain. Nezuko did not have enough strength. She was weak. She was stuck hacking away at a boulder and stuck wasting time at a big rock.

"I- I was training… but…" Nezuko faltered. But what?

"Give me a straight answer!" The boy gripped his sword, and in one smooth motion he was in the air, his position gave way to a sprint. Nezuko could see how his body responded perfectly—almost automatically, to his wishes.

Nezuko managed to knock his blade out of the way, "Why are you doing this?"

Her breath was already bated and her muscles stung with effort, but this boy seemed as if he could fight her to the grave and beyond.

Their blades whipped in the air like crazy scissors, except Nezuko could only play a sloppy defense as the stranger moved with ease.

His face was untraceable under the fox mask as he muttered: "Elbows too far out. Knees bent, don't hold your breath. Your stance is an eyesore!"

"You're fighting me because you don't like my stance?"

The boy swiped at her from the side, but as she blocked it hastily, a jolt came vibrating up her shoulder.

His voice was low: "I'm fighting you because you only memorized what Urokodaki-san had taught you." He slashed at Nezuko. His head suddenly snapped up, it's fox eyes carved into the wood seemed to be carving into Nezuko.

"Your body has no idea what to do!" His voice raised as well as his blade. "Pound it into the marrow of your bones! Embed it into your muscles! Do you have any idea what you are supposed to do?!"

_I…!_

Did she?

"I DON'T!" Nezuko wanted to stop fighting with this boy. Nezuko wanted to slump on the ground and maybe the Earth would carry her to her family. "Niichan became a demon while I slept safely away from everyone...Now he can't be in the sun!"

All the emotions she had bottled up since her family's death seemed to be chipping away with each hit of his sword.

"Niichan can't be a normal human like me…! I should've been there for him!" Was it Nezuko's imagination… or was the boy listening to her? His attacks seemed to lessen, allowing room for Nezuko to talk.

"What are you going to do other than yell?" He asked. "Would yelling solve anything?"

Nezuko knew anything other than trying would not solve anything… but now… even trying seemed to be useless. "I-I'm trying… I need to cut down that boulder!"

"Prove it!" He lashed out. His sword moved as if it was another one of his arm. "Prove that you are trying! Demons killed your family, so what? They didn't kill _you_—"

"Then they should have!"—

The boy stumbled for a fraction of a second, but Nezuko hadn't noticed until much later.

But he recovered quickly. His sword hit Nezuko's again, but there was something different behind it.

"A waste," He said. "If they killed you, your brother would've been all alone. If it hadn't been seeing his sister alive he would've been a murderer!"

In the dawning sun, the mask's scar shone as if it had been reopened.

"Prove that you will try and be stronger, or are you going to waste your time?"

Nezuko couldn't speak—

"PROVE YOURSELF, PROVE THEM WRONG!"

As if when the boy kicked her something broke inside. A glass of whirling anxiety: What if she is doing something wrong? Will Tanjiro ever become human again?

"AaaaaaaaAAAaaAAaaaaaH!"

She raised her blade, the boy turned with a whoosh of his haori and in a blink he was in front of her, wooden blade in the— air and body ducked down. He got to her first, every move executed perfectly. Not a single maneuver wasted.

Nezuko felt respect for him if he wasn't charging at her, fox mask zooming into her field of vision with a wooden sword—

Nezuko raised her blade, but he was faster. The boy turned with a _whoosh _of his haori and in a blink he was in front of her, wooden blade in the air and body ducked down. Pain throbbed from her jaw as she was smacked into the air. Bruising knotted at her chin.

And the world faded to black.

* * *

The ground was cool and had an earthy smell, voices faded in and out like a broken lightbulb. Nezuko couldn't hear what they were saying, it was as if their sounds were being layered over another reality…

When Nezuko opened her eyes, she wasn't sure if she was still unconscious or the sky really was that dark. It was the latter, that night was a starless night-obscured by the thick night fog. Nezuko wondered how long she had been out.

Then, as if to answer her question, a voice said, "You were out for a long time."

"Wha-?" Nezuko turned her head to see a girl. No bigger than she, possibly younger by the looks of her big turquoise eyes and petite frame. Nezuko wondered if she were those little girl ghosts that haunt a forest, but no. Although her face was passive, the girl's eyes twinkled with quiet amusement.

The girl got up and dusted her dress delicately, it was a modest but cute thing: A blushing pink floral dress under a navy blue frock tied with a tan band at the waist. Nezuko got a nostalgic sisterly feeling looking at her.

"Who are you?" Nezuko asked, trying to talk through her bruised jaw. Although the pain had reduced to a dull throb, her limbs felt as if they were whacked by an angry mob of futon beaters. But despite that, the boy she just fought was amazing.

_Not a single move wasted! _She silently awed. _Can I be as good as him one day? _

"And who was that guy?"

She smiled, Nezuko noticed how she wore a mask just like that boy, except it had a smile and flowers bloomed instead of a scar on it's delicate carvings. "I am Makomo, whom you just fought was Sabito."

"Whom?" Nezuko asked.

Makomo dropped her gaze, her eyes unreadable as the forest. "We all really love Urokodaki-san."

* * *

Makomo was a mysterious girl. Her voice was clear and a bit whimsical, like wind chimes clinking in the breeze. And yet as delicate as she looked Makomo was agile and strong. During the day, Nezuko fought with Sabito. In the night, Makomo tutored Nezuko. She pointed Nezuko's bad habits and weaknesses, slowly and surely Nezuko could last a little longer when fighting Sabito. But he always won at the end of the day.

"We girls don't have the same muscle composition as boys," Makomo squatted daintily on the ground. She traced a little human figure in the dirt, "so we have to depend on our wits, speed, and flexibility." She pointed at the little figure she drew for Nezuko. "Breathing techniques makes your muscles excited and your blood boil. But you need to concentrate. For whatever style you fight with your breaths have to synchronise with it."

"Synchronise." Nezuko repeated.

Makomo nodded: "Using Total Concentration Breathing, you can be stronger than a normal boy. Possibly on par with the demon you are fighting with." She smoothed the ground with her hand. "Why don't you show me how you breathe?"

Working with Makomo was a lot easier, though when they spar, Makomo was like liquid quicksilver. Her movements fluid like water, it didn't take long for Nezuko to realize how far ahead Sabito and Makomo's level was compared to her.

"Sabito sure is amazing isn't he?" Nezuko sighed to Makomo one night. "I can't believe he's still here instead of fighting demons. He could save so many people!"

Makomo glanced at her and fingered a flower crown she was making thoughtfully before smiling. "Yes," her voice was soft and small. She carried her voice and smile with an emotion Nezuko couldn't pinpoint. Agreement? Approval? Sadness?

"He is the strongest out of all of us."

* * *

Sabito and Makomo weren't siblings like Nezuko and Tanjro. Urokodaki-san had taken them in like Nezuko and Tanjiro and taught them how to fight. Despite those similarities, Nezuko felt as if she was still detached from Makomo and Sabito, moreover, Makomo kept saying "We all love Urokodaki-san very much." As if there were more people other than Sabito and Makomo. Nezuko was sometimes very confused by the little girl, nonetheless however, Makomo gave great advice.

Nezuko lost track of time, her clothes were getting battered and dirty as her face was grimy from falling whenever Sabito knocked her down (which was everyday). She absentmindedly noticed her hair getting more wild and long, before it fell over her waist. Now it was almost past her hip.

It had been a year.

One day, it was a wintry day. Fog blanketed over the trees so thick it was as if the clouds had descended. Snow was falling, but Nezuko hardly felt the chill. She grew up in the snow mountains after all. The bare branches reminded her of home. The clearing was quiet. Makomo stood on the side. Sabito had brought a real sword that day as he stood across from her. In front of the boulder she had been trying to cut down for a year.

Nezuko had been fighting Sabito for a year.

And yet Nezuko felt as if she was misunderstanding something, for a year Nezuko had the mindset of slicing the boulder. But she had been too weak and the boulder was too strong to cut down, for a year she tried to get stronger. Still, the boulder was something she could not win over.

Nezuko was wrong.

No matter how strong she is, Nezuko could not "win over" this rock. She was looking at it at an entirely different angle. Nezuko would admit it, when she first fought Sabito she was a bit miffed and frustrated that Sabito kept fighting her, not allowing Nezuko to use the day to cut down the rock. Instead, when Nezuko let out that yell a year ago, she had let loose of the bottling anxiety and worry. Sabito had helped her.

The rock, compared to so many things, is only a pebble to the strong. Despite that, the world is so nuanced that every little thing is such an important and significant piece. It only takes time to grow, a single raindrop cannot wash the entire world by itself, but after a long storm the place would seem cleansed and fresh.

Snow passed through Sabito's blade like a mirage. The rock was not a problem to Nezuko, Nezuko made it the problem. She should see the stone as if it was a stepping stone, a hand that guides her to a stronger future. What was life without struggles?

"Do you know what you are doing?"

The clearing had the air of apprehension, as if the forest was holding their breath to see what would happen.

Two swords flashed in the air, the reflection of snowflakes blurred in the speed—

Then Nezuko saw something flash, a loose cord tossing flimsily in the air, weaving around in her eyes. It had no connection, no ground to hold it in place. And yet it still tosses about in search for something.

Her blade drew near, and the string grew taut, stretched and guiding her sword—

It was over in an instant. Sabito's blade never reached her.

Sabito's mask clanked emptily to his chest, split cleanly in half. Then the tension in his shoulders relaxed. He had a scar, just like his mask did, his eyes were pale gray-lavender. Then like mist lifting over a forest, he smiled.

Maybe the fog had lifted over the forest, but traces of mist still lingered. Nezuko felt as if his smile was sad, but relieved.

Nezuko blinked. But before she could wonder more, in front of her was the boulder. Only it was split in half, a clean cut through the stony mass.

Split in two like Sabito's mask.

Nezuko did not win, she had stepped forward.

Nezuko did not know where Sabito and Makomo went, they faded into the forest like fog themselves. As if they weren't there. Nezuko wanted to thank them, but caught herself.

A gentle breeze came through the stone halves like an exhale of relief. Nezuko did not know why, but she felt a bit relieved herself too.

* * *

**(A/N)** Ahhhhhhh I forgot to update yesterday... sorry! It wasn't until this morning I felt like I was forgetting something and I was like "Oh sh-shoot, I forgot to post." Although not many people read this fic anyways I still want to stick to a schedule. For people who do read this, thanks so much for your support! Sorry again and have a nice day!


	6. Until It Blooms Ch 6

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

* * *

Fujisakane Mountain was beautiful for a place that housed demons that Nezuko was supposed to kill. As she hiked up the mountain, Nezuko saw a sea of purple blanketed in front of her path and the smell of sweetness flowed over like honey. Wisteria flowers.

Nezuko smiled, if Tanjiro were there, he would've loved the smell. Though it might be a bit overwhelming for his keen nose. She sniffed a blossom, wisterias were out of season, but the ones up in Fujisakane Mountain were somehow still in full bloom.

Nezuko let the flowers calm her jitters, she _will _turn Tanjiro back into a human after the Final Selection. She _will _come back to him and Urokodaki-san.

Walking deeper into the wisteria, Nezuko found herself in a wide clearing filled with kids mostly older than her but saw a few around the same age. However all of them had swords at their hips and expressions of determination, fear or anxiety. Except for one girl, Nezuko noted. A petite girl that seemed older than Nezuko by a little. She had black hair and large, purple eyes. Nezuko was a bit worried for the girl, her frame looked so delicate. Even despite the smile she had, she still looked like a delicate flower. More fit to stand in a flower field than to hold a sword.

Nezuko wanted to ask for the girl's name, but before she could a musical voice rang out among the chatter of the contestants: "Greetings everyone."

Nezuko turned to see two girls that seemed to be the mirrored image of each other if not for their hair color, one black and one white haired. "We thank you all for participating in the Final Selection." Said the girl with black, shoulder-length hair. Pinned to the side of her head was a wisteria flower ornament that matched her plum purple eyes and kimono.

"Demons despise wisteria," the girl next to her continued, she had white hair instead of black. "At Mt. Fujisakane, wisteria flowers bloom all year-round to prevent demons from escaping."

"However, from that point on," the black-haired girl said, "the flowers will cease to bloom so the demons run free. You must survive there for seven days."

"If you live after seven days, then you have passed the Final Selection." The white-haired girl gestured to the red pillars that stood over the clearing like columns of dripping blood. "Now go."

.

.

That part was easy, adrenaline built up in Nezuko's legs like carbonation behind a cork bottle. She shot up the stairs as wind whipped around her. But she did notice a guy with yellow hair faster than the rest, he disappeared into the forest before Nezuko could reach him.

Running off was easy, but the rest was not. It wasn't before long when Nezuko encountered her first demon. _Demons_, plural. Two demons were bickering with each other to see who would eat her first.

"_I'm_ eating this one," one of them growled, veins bunched up on his forehead and his sludge-brown eyes quivered uncontrollably as if there was something wrong with his head and it was affecting his irises. "I haven't eaten since yesterday!"

Nezuko tried to control her nerves. _Unbelievable, they really just see humans as nothing else but food!_

"Keep talking," The other one sneered, as he lunged at Nezuko— "Because this one's mine to eat!"

Nezuko's eyes darted, from demon to the other demon to her sword. It was as if time slowed down, if she killed these two demons then she could possibly save more people. And they wouldn't have to share the same tragedy of loss.

She inhaled deeply, letting the forest air into her lungs as she remembered what Makomo had taught her. A loose cord danced in the air, connecting together like beads of water—

_Total Concentration…_

_Breath of Water_, Nezuko focused on the flowing waves of her form. _Fourth form…_

"What's gotten into you, little girl?" The demon taunted as he neared Nezuko, talons gleaming, "Got too scared?"

Suddenly, Nezuko's body felt light and strong. She imagined herself as a fierce tidal wave that can bring down the demons, she would _not _lose anyone else to the demons.

_STRIKING TIDE_—

Two demon heads lolled to the ground with a low _thud. _

Nezuko wasn't sure if she had imagined it or if she had seen bands of blue spin from her blade as if she was wielding water instead of steel. Well, technically not steel, normal steel couldn't kill demons and yet…

Nezuko clasped her hands in prayer. Normal blade or not, it must've hurt to die. It wasn't fair for those demons to die as a monster, they probably didn't have a choice to become such a thing. But she barely had time to catch her breath before hearing a scream far off to her right. _Had I taken too much time defeating those demons? _

Nezuko ran to the noise, legs pumping and muscles contracting. _I've gotten stronger, but now someone needs my help. Sabito-kun, Makomo-chan… I won't waste your training!_

"H-hey you!" Nezuko turned to see a boy a little bit older than her. His dark eyes wide with urgency and fear. "T-there's a demon there… Huge! It took my friend and…" He gulped. "Don't go that way!"

Nezuko felt her expression soften, this boy is scared. He was probably jumping with anxiety seeing his friend being taken away, she gripped her sword. "Thank you for telling me this. Don't worry, I will save your friend."

"Wh-what—?"

But before he could say more, the earth shook like beans.

_BOOM._

The sound was like a giant.

_BOOM. _

The thing _was _a giant.

The demon was huge, it's sheer volume seemed to gravitate fear and radiate bloodlust. The demon had muck-green skin tight with demonic strength and coiled to attack. Arms wrapped like tangled yarn around the demon, more limbs wrapped around the demon's head and neck like the world's ugliest _hijab_. But the most horrible thing was its eyes, it's eyeballs were like two bulging tumors. Glazed with insanity and the color of mucus.

In his veiny hands clutched a flailing boy, judging from how he held his arm, he probably had injured it. The demon dropped his arm leisurely, obviously enjoying the panic-riddled face on his meal.

Nezuko's grip tensed on her blade—

_SECOND FORM, WATER WHEEL. _

Blood ribboned the air as Nezuko pushed the boy behind her, the hand demon's arm dropped deafeningly beside him. "Stay back." Nezuko told the boy.

The demon turned, and Nezuko's breathing hitched. There was something totally different about him compared to the other demons. It's eyes were curving crescents, Nezuko could imagine his horrible smile under those arms.

"_Well, well_," the demon's voice fractured and high. "Another one of his dear little foxes has come to me~"

Nezuko's hand went to her mask. _Fox? _Her mind reered, tugging memories of Sabito and Makomo's masks. She gripped her sword, this demon was something much more different than the ones she had seen so far.

"Tell me, fox. What Meiji Emperor sits upon the throne?" His voice made Nezuko's eyes water, it was unusually high and lacerated.

Nezuko hesitated, _Meiji?_ "The imperial family is Taisho."

The demon fell silent, behind her, Nezuko heard the boy whimper.

"_AAAARRGHH!" _The demon howled into the sky, leaves rustled and the air seemed to ring. "Forty-seven years since I've been here! _FORTY-SEVEN!_ That damned Urokodaki!"

_Urokodaki-san? _"You know him?" Nezuko asked.

The demon's angsty expression was in full view, "Oh I know him, alright. I know him _very _well. BECAUSE HE WAS THE ONE WHO SENT ME HERE!"

Nezuko blinked in shock.

"Edo period, Keio Era… I've been through all these dynasties in this damned place!" The demon growled.

"Those dynasties ran by _humans_, of course they would rise only to fall, but I," The demon glared venomously at Nezuko's mask, "I HAVE NOT FALLEN FOR FORTY-SEVEN YEARS!"

Edo period… the demon should've been dead already!

"BECAUSE I HAVE EATEN FIFTY OF YOU TO SURVIVE!" The hand demon roared as if he was reading Nezuko's thoughts.

The demon's arms squirmed, as if remembering the people he had held as he ate them. Fifty humans, fifty people who have lost to this monster. Nezuko found herself shaking… _fifty _people like her couldn't go back to their teachers.

"Twelve, thirteen, and…" The demon held up three of his hands. He sneered, "You are the fourteenth."

Nezuko's mouth tasted like rust. "What do you mean?"

"Fourteen… Fourteen!" The demon sneered, "You are the fourteenth of Urokodaki's students I have eaten."

Dread pooled into Nezuko's stomach. "You…"

"I decided to eat _all _of his Urokodaki's students!" The hand demon spread his hands. "And it was as if he fed them to me! Those masks… what did he call them? Warding masks that are supposed to 'protect' his students? Ironic! I recognize every curve and line carved into those masks from his tengu mask." His eyes lowered to Nezuko, "And I _kill _them."

Nezuko's mask suddenly felt heavy, she had left her haori that had her family's squares sewn into it back at Urokodaki-san's place. She had wanted it to be something she looked forward to when surviving the Final Selection, so that she would not give up. And yet without it, Nezuko had never felt more alone facing this demon.

Except for Tanjiro's earring.

"I'm not sure if you remember every meal you had," The hand demon said, "But there were two students… Yes, those two students really were something else." He spoke as if they were exotic fruits. "A boy with peach-colored hair and a scar on his face, he was the strongest one. The most… inconvenient one. There was a girl too, just like you. Hehe, she had a flowery jacket and was small but she was awfully agile."

Nezuko's sweat chilled. Because she recognized those descriptions.

"That is… until I KILLED HER!" The demon laughed a horrible laugh, "They are all inside my stomach, it's amazing…. I can almost imagine Urokodaki's face behind that mask of his when he sees that another fox hasn't survived the Final Selection either!"—

A torrent of hands shot out for Nezuko, but Nezuko's blade was faster.

Anger channeled strength she didn't know she had, this demon… he had murdered so many of her teacher's students. Students just like _her. _

_Sabito-kun…Makomo-chan… !_

Tears fell in angry drops, Nezuko's heart hammered so violently she could barely hear her own screams as she slashed away the demon's arms—

"JUST LIKE THAT!" The demon snatched her hair in midair, Nezuko's body seized, her scalp stung like boiling water from his grip. "When I told that fox girl this she cried and screamed just like you. So I ripped her apart—"

Nezuko's breathing hitched.

The demon's eyes gleamed as if Christmas had come early. "Limb—by—_limb_."

_HE…!_

Her scream ripped like blades as her own sword slashed her hair off in an arc of anger. Red and blood-soaked hair rained from above as Nezuko dropped to the ground in a roll. She barely had time to access her new haircut before muck-green arms rushed at her in lightning speed—

_CRACK. _

Nezuko's world suddenly went sideways so abruptly her ears popped. She crashed into something hard and woody and got a sudden flashback when she was thrown into a tree by Giyu. Nezuko hoped it wasn't her life flashing before her eyes.

She heard something crack. Black spots danced in Nezuko's eyes… her head felt as if it was filled with lead…

But Nezuko fought to stay conscious, her body felt weightless… no. Not entirely, a whisper… or a shout where Tanjiro's earring hung by her ear.

_Neechan! _

Suddenly her body jerked awake as if she was shocked by lightning. Nezuko's eyes flew open to see the demon's hands aimed for the kill—

Nezuko's instincts took over— she scrambled out of the way to feel pieces of wood fall off her face, a wooden fox eye met hers—

Nezuko blinked the black spots out of her eyes, she gripped her sword. The monster obviously had always relied on his arms for speed, more volume means for him to be slower. Nezuko was small and the demon could crush her easily, not to mention that his hands moved at blurring speeds. But his hands were blind and the monster was slow, Nezuko had the advantage there.

Arms wrestled and searched blindly for Nezuko as she weaved and jumped over rocks and the demon's hands. Slashing with her sword and leaping over green fists and knuckles.

"Keep running, little fox." The demon's voice warbled. "But unlike me, you have limited stamina and strength. How long do you intend on running for?"

Suddenly the ground beneath Nezuko shook, the dirt rattled—

_Below! _Nezuko took in a sharp breath, blood rushed and oxygen pumped. Her leg muscles tensed with power, as if she was releasing energy herself. Seconds split as she lept forty-feet high in the air.

Nezuko's body was weightless, her hair scattered into her face but she saw the clear view of the demon's neck. It was heavily guarded by tough appendages curled to protect the monster's weak point. If she could somehow cut into it without her blade glancing off…

But before Nezuko could think further, the demon shot out thick cables of his arms as it spun in the air trying to catch her.

Nezuko's eyes darted, suddenly her torso twisted and her head was ducked. As if someone was guiding her, on the demon an arm of his guided straight up to his neck—

Not wasting a second Nezuko rolled onto the arm and dashed up, collecting air as her sword pulled back like an arrow about to be released from the bow—

She jumped forwards into the air, oxygen became springs on her feet as she met the demon's eyes, yellow irises dark but bright with triumph.

_What? _

The demon was so close to her blade, why was he smiling? Doubt flickered in Nezuko, the demon's neck… _Sabito-kun couldn't cut through it?_

Nezuko neared the demon, but her grip was losing. Despite Nezuko being above the demon, she felt as if she was being held down by his presence.

Tanjiro's earring swung into view, red rising behind gray.

Sabito couldn't cut through his head.

_But _I _am not Sabito-kun. _Nezuko will rise.

Her handle found a new grip, firm and confident. Her breathing concentrated, her arms taut like bowstrings, as if she was shooting an arrow; Nezuko lashed out with her sword in an even line as if she was tossing out an opening thread.

_Water breathing. First form…_

Her blade bit into the monster's neck, his eyes widened—

_Sabito… Makomo-chan… everyone… This one is for you._

"_WATER SURFACE SLASH!"_

And it was as if they spoke through her in unison as Nezuko's blade sliced through the demon's neck.

* * *

**(A/N): **"Leaps forty feet high in the air" because logic. And breathing of course. Have a nice day everyone :D


	7. Until It Blooms Ch 7

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

* * *

.

.

Did I have a name? Has anyone called me by my name?

If they did, I don't remember it.

I hear humans say that before someone dies, they would see their life flash before their eyes. Humans are puny creatures, they are small, they are weak. And they die.

No wonder their lives flash, they didn't even have that much to begin with.

But before this girl's blade, I saw a hand, a hand that was welcoming and light. A pulling memory and a calling voice…

"_Big… brother…"_

The girl turned, I hadn't realized I had said that out loud. If my head wasn't distenegrating I would've gritted my teeth. _This brat, had she really killed me? _Urokodaki's _student? Of all people?_

Now she's gonna look at me with disdain in her eyes, I was just another demon killed. Another piece of dirt scrubbed away.

Heat rose in my dying chest. _Damn, damn, damn,_ DAMN_IT. _All those years I have lived and now I will vanish from this world without a trace. This girl will simply move on and forget me, she will throw away that sword after this damned selection and I will be scattered into ashes.

But when she turned, a memory tugged at me, like a gentle hand guiding me through the dark.

Her eyes did not hold a single trace of disdain at all.

Such gentle eyes… eyes that looked at me with such pity and sorrow.

She took my hand and looked at it, someone had held it. I had numerous hands, but none could replace that one hold that I had lost.

The one I had killed.

Oh, the irony.

I was slowly remembering, someone had held it with the same gentleness that she had.

But why?

I had killed her fox friends, she was shaking with anger when I had taunted her. I snatched her by the hair and had tried to kill her.

And yet...

With a jolt I realized that if I had killed this girl, _I _would've been the one that would forget her. _I _would've simply moved on and forgotten her. Urokodaki's students were mere numbers that I used to taunt my food with.

She pressed my ugly knuckles that had torn humans limb from limb to her bloodied forehead… I was the one responsible for that too…

She looked at me one more time.

And the last thing I saw was a light as bright as her eyes, like a lantern. Like Big Brother's hand, guiding me out of the darkness.

.

.

.

_Please don't let this person be a demon in his next life._

* * *

As Tanjiro sat by Urokodaki Sakonji's door, waiting for his sister to come back from the Final Selection, Urokodaki was restless. His mind swirled with thoughts as he tried to imagine how he would break the news to Tanjiro if Nezuko had not arrived.

Urokodaki took his frustration on chopping wood, some positives on wearing a mask was that no one could see the complicated expression he would have under it. It was late night, but Tanjiro had slept less and less since Nezuko's departure. Urokodaki could tell that Tanjiro was getting weaker by the day as he adamantly waited for his sister.

Urokodaki had trained fourteen students before Nezuko, and thirteen had never come back except for one. Urokodaki remembered the ripping guilt and grief when the days of the Final Selection were over and he had waited outside of the door for his students to arrive but they never did.

One of his students knew that better than anyone.

What also unnerved Urokodaki Sakonji was how Nezuko knew Sabito and Makomo's names, and spoke of them as if she knew them. _How?_ How did she know of them?

But Urokodaki knew he wouldn't be able to ask her no matter what. Because he had been the one that had brought the bane of his students to the Final Selection.

Another great thing about wearing a mask is that nobody could see his tears. What gave him the right to cry when he was the one that brought that monster to the Final Selection? Even so, a part of him knew that it was unfair for him to think that way, the Final Selection was a test to see if students were strong enough to be a swordsman. Or woman.

Urokodaki blinked. He had been so deep in thought that he had already finished chopping enough wood to last for weeks. Not that there would be any to share with, Tanjiro would definitely leave him after finding out that his sister wasn't coming back.

And yet Urokodaki couldn't help but feel hopeful, that maybe Nezuko was lucky enough to survive the demon. Or maybe she lost her mask early in the Final Selection. Warding masks… how ironic. Urokodaki chided himself as he gathered the wood into the house.

But the wood never made it. It tumbled onto the ground as Urokodaki's hand slump when he saw his student tumbling down the hill, with a nasty cut on her forehead and she was hobbling on a stick like an old man. But she was _alive. _

Tanjiro's head snapped up alert seeing her and rushed to his sister's aid. Nezuko had the worst haircut Urokodaki had seen and the jacket he gave her was battered and dirty.

Urokodaki felt as if he was doused with cold water. Shocked but more awake than ever.

His student was back, safe and sound.

Nezuko was hugging and crying into her brother's shoulder as Urokodaki wrapped his arms around the two siblings, he didn't even care if Nezuko got tears on his haori because Urokodaki Sakonji was sure that the tear stains would be mostly from him as he felt his own eyes blur.

And now he didn't care if the entire world saw him crying, but Urokodaki was sure he didn't need the mask to show that he was.

* * *

"We started out as around forty to fifty people at the Final Selection." Nezuko said to Tanjiro one late morning as she swept the floor. Her hair was trimmed into a neater line after the Final Selection, the new lightness felt good around Nezuko's shoulders. "And at the end there were only apparently five of us, maybe I was just too tired but I only saw four of us there."

Nezuko swept dust into a neat pile as Tanjiro buried himself under a pile of futons to get out of the sun. "There was a girl, I think she might be older than me, but she was surprisingly unscathed, not a bruise or cut anywhere. Even her hair was still tied neatly into a side ponytail, her butterfly hairpin was really cute too."

Tanjiro folded a piece of paper into a butterfly, his fingers were deft and familiar. He motioned Nezuko to sit.

"Niichan, that's really good," in her brother's hand was a neatly folded butterfly, the paper was plain white and yet Tanjiro's fingers made some edges thinner than the others making it look translucent and delicate. "Where did you learn how to make this?"

Tanjiro _hmm-_ed a smile and tucked the paper butterfly behind Nezuko's ear. He smiled at his sister warmly before motioning her to continue her story.

Nezuko fingered the butterfly origami that fluttered just above her earring, Tanjiro must've had a lot of time learning origami while Nezuko was away training. She hoped he wasn't too lonely. So she filled the space with her stories.

"There was one guy with a mohawk," Nezuko continued, "he was really impatient for the Nichirin sword. He even punched the white-haired girl and kept demanding where the sword was." She frowned at the memory, if she hadn't stepped in, Nezuko was worried that the young man would've done something even more serious to the girl.

Nezuko looked up thoughtfully, speaking of swords, one of the twins at the Final Selection had said that swords would be ready in ten to fifteen days. The Final Selection was fifteen days ago.

A knock sounded by the door.

"I'll get it!" Nezuko stepped over the dust pile to get the door. Tanjiro ducked into the pile of futon and disappeared into the bedroom.

Nezuko pushed the door open to see a stranger wearing a black _hakama _with beige pants and a tan haori with sunflower prints. Strapped across his chest was a beige strip of cloth carrying what seems to be a thin box of some sort. What really caught Nezuko's attention was his wide-brimmed straw hat with hanging floral windchimes which danced around him like a jellyfish.

"Erm, can I help you?" Nezuko asked.

"My name is Hagenezuka," The stranger said, his head bowed and his face obscured. "I have forged Kamado Nezuko's sword and am here to deliver it."

_Oh!_ Nezuko bowed politely, "I am Kamado Nezuko, please come inside."

But Hagenezuka didn't seem to have heard her, he knelt onto the dirt and unstrapped the box on his back and started unwrapping the cloth around it. "This sword is a Nichirin sword." He said. "And I have forged it."

"Erm..." Nezuko tried not to sound pushy. "Why don't you come inside for some te—"

"The materials for a Nichirin Sword are obtained from the mountain closest to the sun." Hagenezuka continued, totally ignoring Nezuko. "Scarlet Iron Sand and Scarlet Crimson Ore. These produce steel that absorbs sunlight because they are bathed by the sunlight in the mountain closest to the sun."

The patched up injury on Nezuko's forehead was starting to hurt again, but she tried to be polite, "O-oh… is that right?"

"The mountain closest to the sun," Hagenezuka repeated, "is never troubled by clouds or rain. The sunlight absorbed in the mountain closest to the sun are deadly to demons." He nodded, "Yes, the mountain closest to the sun."

"I see he is up to his usual self." Urokodaki appeared from behind her. "Never listening to what other people have to say. He's always like this, don't worry about it."

Suddenly Hagenezuka whipped his head around so aggressively the windchimes on his hat looked as if it was going to fly off. Nezuko was worried he might accidentally smack his face in the glass chimes then saw that she didn't need to worry. Because Hagenezuka wore a red, _Hyottoko _mask with thick black eyebrows and huge, round eyes. The mask's cheeks were puffed out and it's mouth puckered like a straw. Nezuko yelped in surprise.

"You have red eyes!" Hagenezuka exclaimed. The swordsmith was closer than Nezuko liked, his mask's mouth nearly poking at Nezuko's eyeballs. "Hey… do you happen to be 'a child of the Burning Crimson'?"

"Uh… I'm the child of Tanjuro and Kie Kamado, actually."

"That's not what I meant!" The windchimes on his hat swayed and clinked like wine glasses in excitement. "If a family has a relation to fire, for example a coal burner, then they would have a child with red features! Red hair, for example. Or red eyes like yours." Hagenezuka said.

Nezuko's mind went to Tanjiro's cabernet-red eyes and burgundy hair. "My eyes are pink, actually."

But the swordsmith waved his hand dismissively, "Pink is just a lighter shade of red, is it not? Same thing!"

Before Hagenezuka could say more, Urokodaki-san cleared his throat. "_Ahem, _about my student's sword?"

Nezuko looked at Urokodaki-san graciously before going back into the house to boil some water for the tea. _Although Hagenezuka-san was strangely spot-on when he said that my family were coal burners…_

She found her teacher and the blacksmith in the living room. Unwrapping the cloth off of the thin box carefully as if he were swaddling a baby.

"I'm telling you, Urokodaki! Maybe I'll see a red sword this time! Imagine, a child of the Burning Crimson! The red color will match the color of demon blood as the girl slashes—" Hagenezuka swung his arms around for emphasis, "—_SLASH SLASH SLASH! _Red on red— that would be beautiful wouldn't it?"

Urokodaki held his teacup in obvious interest. "Yes."

Hagenezuka had taken off his hat, although he had a spotted cloth wrapping around his head, Nezuko could see his black hair under the wrappings. She held a tea cup to the swordsmith. "Hagenezuka-san, your tea."

"Kamado Nezuko, your sword." He said, rather impatiently as he gestured to the sword case in front of her.

Nezuko looked at it curiously before opening the box carefully in held breath. The sword was beautiful, even in its sheath Nezuko could tell by the subtle curves on the wood that the sword was well-crafted.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Hagenezuka said with a touch of pride.

Nezuko pulled the blade from the sheath, the handle fitted in Nezuko's hand, the ray skin grip soft as she curled her fingers around it. Black ropes braided itself over the handle, red peeked out from under like red-hot coals under charred wood. The hilt was a ring around the silver-white blade.

Suddenly the silver darkened, Nezuko gasped. As if paper was set aflame, silver-white gave way to black. As if the blade was made of obsidian; dark and gleaming dangerously sharp.

"Black," Urokodaki-san was the first to speak.

"Black?!" Hagenezuka echoed, incredulous."_Black?!_"

"Looks like it." Urokodaki-san set down his tea cup. "Black, huh."

"Uh…" Nezuko hesitated, "Is black bad or something? That sounds kind of rac—"

"OF _COURSE_ BLACK IS BAD!" Hagenezuka threw back his head in frustration. "I really thought I could see a gleaming red blade! Red on red! _Slash slash slash_!" The swordsmith howled into his mask. "My lifelong dream!" he tackled Nezuko, "Damn you!"

"H-hey! I'm holding a sharp blade here— Hagenezuka-san!" Nezuko protested. "That's dangerous! Hey! Let go! How old do you think you are anyways?"

"Thirty-seven years old!"

Urokodaki picked up his cup again, Nezuko could feel his gaze thoughtful under the tengu mask. "Colors vary when it comes to the Nichirin blade, however, black is a very rare color—"

"Well red is even rarer!" Hagenezuka retorted.

"Swords in the color of black usually symbolizes that—" Urokodaki-san hesitated. "—those swordsmen won't... _get_ that far when slaying demons." He finally offered. His words delivered gingerly like a nurse delivering bad news.

Nezuko blinked. "What do you—"

_CAWW!_ A crow suddenly swept into the hut, circling over the group's heads. "_Attention, attention! Kamado Nezuko!"_

Nezuko gawked. _The crow can _speak_?_

"_Hurry, Kamado Nezuko! Hurry to the town in the North East, hunt for the demon in the town in the North East! This is your first assignment!"_ The crow cawed. "_CAWW!"_

"_The town in the North East, young girls are disappearing mysteriously every night!"_ The crow warbled. "_Hurry! Kamado Nezuko!"_

Then the crow pecked at her almost defiantly before squawking away through the window, leaving only black feathers in his wake.

* * *

**(A/N) **I keep writing Hagenezuka as Hage_nezuko _which, sounds like a cursed ship name lol. Have a nice day everyone :D


	8. Until It Blooms Ch 8

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

* * *

Nezuko doesn't look at the mirror often, but she felt as if she had changed a lot. Her long hair was cut short from the Final Selection, trimmed into a neater line but since Nezuko wasn't used to the hair in her eyes, she tied it into a ponytail. Pulling her hair back made her face look more highlighted, as if a spotlight was shone onto her features. Nezuko's dark hair became a frame for the pink fire in her eyes as her mouth was pulled into a confident line. She tugged her pink haori around her shoulders, it's leaf patterns over her family's patches of fabric. Whether or not she had changed, her family would always be with her.

"You look like a real demon slayer." Urokodaki grunted approvingly.

Nezuko smiled into the reflection of her teacher. "It's all thanks to you, you've taught me so much, Urokodaki-san."

Her teacher shook his head lightly, "I have done very little compared to you." His tone was a bit sad, but carried pride at the same that Nezuko felt her chest heat up with emotion.

"Come, I need to give you this." Urokodaki-san said as he dug something out of the storage closet before producing a dark wooden backpack-like box in front of Nezuko. "This box is for your brother, you can carry him in the day without much trouble. This wood is made of 'Mist Cloud Fir', a special type of wood that is very light. You can carry this."

Nezuko ran her hand over the wooden grains which were surprisingly smooth and lacquered. "I painted the box with a special paint called 'Rock Paint'," Urokodaki-san explained, as if he was reading her mind. "It makes the box extremely durable, this box won't break very easily," he rapped his knuckles against the dark wood. "Don't worry."

Nezuko picked up the box, the dark wood _was_ light, despite the soft-looking wood grains she could imagine the box as nearly unbreakable. "I- Urokodaki-san." Nezuko felt a bit emotional, her teacher had done so much for her. "Thank you so much."

Urokodaki-san adjusted the white straps on the box. "You have done just as much, Nezuko."

Nezuko blinked in surprise, but before she could think more of it Tanjiro came out from the bedroom under a thick futon. His red eyes peered brightly.

"Niichan," She placed the box in front of her brother. "I'll be carrying you in this from now on, can you fit inside?"

Tanjiro scuffled under the futon, Nezuko could see him growing smaller and smaller before shuffling into the box. Nezuko was worried that it may be a bit small for her brother, but she saw that the box was rather roomy for Tanjiro. He sat comfortably inside with his head propped against the back before beaming reassuringly to Nezuko.

Before Nezuko closed the door, Urokodaki-san tied a bamboo muzzle behind Tanjiro's ears. "Remember this too," he said as he looped the red fabric around Tanjiro's head. "Be careful to not show your fangs, you would not want to scare the civilians with them."

Tanjiro secured the bamboo muzzle around his face before nodding in agreement. "You've really thought of everything, Urokodaki-san." Nezuko hugged her teacher. "Thank you."

She closed the box's door, Tanjiro sleeping soundly behind it. "I'm going!" Nezuko turned to Urokodaki-san before leaving. "Urokodaki-san… Thank you so much."

Her teacher buttoned up her shirt before holding her to arm's length. Nezuko found herself almost as tall as the elderly now. "Thank me by doing a good job, show yourself that you know what you're doing. Prove the demons that you are strong."

Nezuko tackled her teacher into a hug. "I will."

She pulled away, those words sounded familiar to her… a fox mask… a blue sword… a promise made. Nezuko had promised Tanjiro to protect him. And a promise was a promise. But a new promise was made, the promise to protect not only her brother, but everyone. As many people as she could.

_I will._

* * *

As Nezuko walked into the wide street of the small town, the sun was out warmly and there was a cool breeze. But despite the fine day there was an air of apprehension hovering over the place like a thick fog.

"Kazumi-san looks devastated." Nezuko heard a woman say, "he was right by Satoko when she was taken."

"Especially since it happens every night," her friend agreed, "It's so unsettling. Megumi, isn't your daughter very young as well? About sixteen?"

"Ichiyo is almost sixteen," Megumi said, "You're right, I should tell Ichiyo to be more careful, I don't want Ichiyo's fiance to end up looking like Kazumi-san."

Hearing this, Nezuko frowned, the situation seemed uncanny. She was sure that this was the town she had to investigate. She looked around to see what seemed to Kazumi-san. He was a young man with strong features but they were swollen with bruises, his eyes were hollow. Nezuko's eyebrows furrowed, she can't let this demon terrorize this village.

"Kazumi-san!" Nezuko called.

The young man turned slowly as if her words were barely getting through him. "You are…?"

"Kamado Nezuko. I'd like to hear your story," Nezuko said. "If that is alright." She then added.

Kazumi blinked wearily, he glanced at Nezuko's uniform tiredly before he finally said, "Satoko… I was with her… then I wasn't." He sighed in frustration before shaking his head, "Sorry, you might not believe me but… we were just talking and laughing. Having a good time then suddenly I turned and she was gone. She literally disappeared, her father… we were going to get married…" He touched his bruised face gingerly.

His face was absolutely distraught, and he was blinking constantly as if he hadn't slept for a long time.

"I believe you."

Kazumi looked up, Nezuko wasn't going to let anyone else lose their close ones to demons. She was a demon slayer for a reason. "I believe you, Kazumi-san." Nezuko dug out a small tin of ointment to treat the swelling on his face. "I will make sure that no one else would end up like your fiance."

Kazumi's eyes were wide, he grabbed Nezuko's sleeve. "Promise?"

"I promise." Nezuko said.

"No, promise me Satoko is alive and well, you'll get her back alive and well." His dark eyes were pleading and desperate.

Nezuko swallowed, she can't give him false hope, but she can't just deadpan to him that Satoko might be gone. Nezuko could only look at him helplessly.

"Um, you two… I mean this lady here." A voice said.

Nezuko turned, putting the medicine away. "Yes?"

The speaker was a woman with a worried expression on her face, her hands clutched nervously on her polka dot kimono as if something was going to jumpscare them. She turned to Nezuko, "Are you a traveler here? I'd recommend you not to stay here for long, young girls your age have been disappearing every night. Like…" The woman glanced uncertainly at Kazumi but she shook her head. "I can lend you a place to stay at my house. Ichiyo wouldn't mind."

"Ichiyo… are you perhaps Megumi-san?" Nezuko asked, remembering the conversation she had heard earlier.

Megumi nodded. "That is right." She hesitated at Kazumi. "Kazumi-san, you too," Megumi glanced at his bruises. "Until Satoko's father had calmed down, you can stay at my place for a bit."

Nezuko thought for a bit, after Satako's disappearance nobody would dare venture outside. Demons could go inside houses as well, Nezuko can't possibly bodyguard every house at night. But since no one would want to go outside, Nezuko could perhaps take advantage of this fact…

"Megumi-san, if it's not too much trouble, can I borrow some kimonos?"

* * *

"Please, Nezuko-san. It is much too dangerous for you to go outside." Megumi said as her daughter Ichiyo rummaged in her closet for a kimono big enough to cover Nezuko's demon slayer uniform.

Ichiyo produced a pink yukata with a white _obi_ from her closet. "Nezuko-san, how about this one?"

Nezuko tried it on, the yukata was enough to cover her uniform, and she could still wear her pink haori under it without looking awkward. And her sword could be hidden up in the yukata's long sleeves. "It's perfect, thank you so much Ichiyo-san."

Ichiyo waved her hand dismissively, she was a pretty young lady with mild features framed by straight black hair and thin bangs, her face had the charm of youth but the seriousness of a young adult.

She smiled as she helped Nezuko tie the obi into it's knot. "It is the least I can do for someone who is willing to go outside and investigate for the safety of us girls." She grinned into the mirror, "Show the kidnappers the girl power!"

Nezuko beamed back, "Of course, I'll make sure of it." She said, matching the optimism.

But Ichiyo's mother didn't seem to agree, "Please, Nezuko-san. Thank you for your willingness to investigate the disappearances, but still, I think it is safer for you to stay in this house, Ichiyo is almost 16, she probably won't be abducted."

"But what about the other girls?" Ichiyo countered, her eyes glittering with a fierce determination under her bangs, "I think what Nezuko-san is doing is very brave."

Nezuko felt her ears heat up, the praise was filled with such earnesty. Nezuko knew she could not fail. She slipped her sword up her sleeve, "Kazumi-san is outside waiting. Thank you for the kimono, Megumi-san, Ichiyo-san."

Nezuko shrugged on the box that carried Tanjiro before meeting Kazumi-san outside, who was fidgeting, glancing apprehensively up at the moon. "You don't need to come with me, it's not safe."

But Kazumi adamantly shook his head, "I need to see if Satoko is alright."

Under the thin light of the moon, Nezuko could detect traces of emotion behind his eyes. But Nezuko could feel her family's pieces of fabrics press against her in subtle warning.

.

.

.

As Nezuko and Kazumi walked around the town, the sky was already dark and the streets were empty.

"Kazumi-san, please walk a little closer to my left," Nezuko said, "But not too close that when the demon attacks, you'll be within striking range."

The young man did as she instructed, Nezuko and him had been walking around for a while now, Nezuko was starting to grow a bit hot from the two layers of clothing but she kept her senses alert. If anything was to happen, she can't miss it.

Nezuko hiked up the hems of her kimono, the uniform pants and the extra layer of clothing was getting a bit stuffy. But as she did so, she noticed that her shadow seemed bigger. At first she thought that she had gained more weight. But immediately noticed something else.

_No, the edges seem to extend around me… could it be… ?_

As if to prove her suspicions, the ground— No, _Nezuko's _ground suddenly started to sink. Her sandals were disappearing into the ground with unnatural speed. Had it not been for her trained reflexes, Nezuko would've already been gone under.

Kazumi yelped in surprise and the floor started to resolidify.

But Nezuko was faster, she spun in the air with practiced ease and stabbed her sword into the sludge-like ground.

"Eighth Form, Waterfall Basin!" Her form was like a crashing waterfall, as her sword buried itself into the belly of the dark puddle. A black geyser erupted from the floor like Old Faithful, dark mud splattered everywhere but Nezuko moved away nimbly, sparing her and Ichiyo's kimono from any damage.

But something under the black blob caught Nezuko's view, grasping for air as if they were drowning.

"Kazumi-san, get behind me!"

Nezuko immediately plunged her hand into the blobby darkness, inside felt like reaching into a swamp; cold, thick, and oily. But Nezuko ignored the sensation as her hand found another person's arm— Nezuko yanked as hard as she could.

The person surfaced to the ground.

In her grip was a girl about Nezuko's age, almost sixteen. With mild features framed with straight black hair and thin bangs—

"Ichiyo-san?!" Kazumi sputtered.

Ichiy's face was pale and she was unconscious, but other than that, the young girl seemed alright. But when Nezuko tried to pry her out from the black puddle, Ichiyo-san nearly pulled Nezuko into the darkness.

_The demon's trying to pull her back in, _Nezuko realized. Her grip on her sword renewed, she knifed her blade into the blob—

Her sword bit into something and the grip jerkingly loosened on Ichiyo, but Nezuko thrusted her sword forward, hooking onto what seemed like an arm and pulling it out from the ground like a fish.

Immediately the black puddle shrank into nothingness. On the edge of her blade, dangling by a pale blue shoulder, was a demon. His hair reached in a long, greasy, blue wave over his back, three horns veined above his red pupiless eyes.

He looked nothing like a human, he was the one who tried to abduct Ichiyo-san, and definitely would've killed her. But Nezuko knew it was cruel and painful to hold someone up like this. Her own shoulder stung in complaint but she steeled herself.

"Where are—" Nezuko started— and almost _missed _another— two other demons diving straight for her on either side of the concrete walls.

Nezuko jumped backwards, her blade pulling out of the demon's shoulder as he immediately sank into the ground, a wounded but somehow victorious glint on his face. Nezuko's eyes darted to track the newcomers, they looked just like the other demon, but one had two horns and the other one had one horn like an evil unicorn.

Unicorn dove for Ichiyo-san as Two-Horns lunged at Nezuko with his fangs aimed right for her face—

Nezuko barely managed to sidestep before Unicorn could take Ichiyo and ducked swiftly as Two-Horns sailed above her.

"What the hell?" Two-Horns cried, "A demon slayer? And I had thought that this girl was just a normal girl, I could've eaten two meals for today!" He complained, eyeing Ichiyo. Nezuko pulled the girl closer.

"A pity, indeed," Unicorn agreed, studying Nezuko. "She is pretty cute, too."

Nezuko blinked, _Is that a good thing?_

"Y-you," Kazumi called behind the demons before she could say more. "Are you the ones that took S-Satoko?"

The demon turned. Nezuko gritted her teeth, the demon's attention was obviously on her, why would he bring the danger to him? _I should've calculated my moves better…!_

But the demons only looked at the man disinterestedly. "Hmm? Aren't you the guy from yesterday? Walking with that girl with the red bow?"

Nezuko's eyes widened as the demon pulled from his jacket a large pocket filled with hairpins, varying from expensive jeweled ones to simple wooden pins. But the one that Kazumi seemed to be focusing at with horror was a large red bow.

Unicorn smirked as he displayed his trophies, "If that girl's hairpin is in this collection, that means I have already eaten her."

The red bow was dark under the shadow of the demon like blood.

Kazumi's eyes were as big as saucers, wide enough for Nezuko to see the heartbreak and dread in his eyes.

Nezuko knew that no words could help Kazumi, he had lost his fiance, he had lost the trust of her family. He is lost. Nezuko knew that look in his eyes. But only he could find himself.

_I know that. _

"Alright, alright, enough of this crap." Two-Horns said suddenly, glaring at Nezuko. "The girl's gonna die anyways, she was at the age of 16, she was almost going to expire! Do you know how bad that is?"

_What? _Snapping out of her thoughts.

Two-Horns scowled at Ichiyo, who was still unconscious in Nezuko's arms. "Just like that woman right there, she's almost 16, she's going to go stale!"

_What… ? _

Nezuko was trembling, at first she thought it was from fear, but she then realized that it was anger. Such a person, so eroded from demonic hunger he could say _this. _Nezuko would never bear to see her brother like this.

Nezuko tore off the kimono she had borrowed from Ichiyo, revealing her demon slayer uniform. Her grip unrelenting on her sword. To lose control of her emotions won't do her any good, Kazumi-san really was lucky to have the demon be not interested in males. Nezzuko's "bait" worked out well. She had lured the demon out now, she won't let them take anymore lives. "I won't let you terrorize this town anymore."

Unicorn sneered at Nezuko, but she could see fear in those red eyes as he glanced nervously at her Nichirin blade. "Nevermind him, this demon slayer is rather young as well. When we kill her you can take the first bite."

He curled his lip, but not at Two-Horns. "—_My duplicate."_

The air went metallic.

_There were three demons…! _Nezuko remembered with widened eyes, turning, sword in belated swing—

_One of them had three horns!_

The floor exploded behind Nezuko's back, erupting black mud as the demon's hand poised for her neck, Nezuko's sword was inching towards him painfully slowly—

Triumphant red eyes shone above gleaming sharp nails—

But the attack never came.

Suddenly those red eyes flashed with surprise as he found a foot buried into his gut like a knife. The box on Nezuko's back swung open.

The air exploded from impact as the demon was shot across the street, hacking up wet coughs and blood.

Tanjiro jumped out of the box, he had grown into his normal size as he planted his feet behind Nezuko. Dust was parting from his kick. Although Tanjiro couldn't speak, the silent message echoed as dust slowly settled.

_Don't touch my sister._

* * *

_This isn't good. _Nezuko thought as she sliced away an incoming attack directed at Tanjiro. _This fight isn't advancing or ending anytime soon._

Three-Horns clutched an armless shoulder, blood had already stopped flowing but there was a long slash across his abdomen. However Nezuko was unable to slice off his neck. He growled at Tanjiro. "What the hell? What is a demon doing with a _human_?"

Tanjiro punched his nose in response.

Unicorn appeared from the side of the wall, his duplicate slinking behind Tanjiro, but Nezuko stabbed into the shirt, trapping him. Using her sword as a lance she spun like a gymnast and kicked Unicorn away from Tanjiro.

Not wasting a moment she dragged her sword through the ground, gleaming black edge closing in on Two-Horns' neck.

"Oh no, you don't!" Three Horns suddenly appeared behind Nezuko and Tanjiro, catching both of them off-guard. "I'm eating a full meal tonight!"

Nezuko contemplated whether she could make it or she should jump away, but to leave Tanjiro behind would be agonizing.

_But he was able to fend off that demon, _Nezuko remembered, _He's not so weak I need to protect him all the time._

Nezuko's eye caught Tanjiro's, and he nodded. So she pivoted and somersaulted off the handle of her sword and landed in a defensive stance in front of Kazumi and Ichiyo. Mind whirring out a plan.

_The black puddle I reached in to get Ichiyo-san felt wet, but when I pulled her out Ichiyo and my hand was dry. Meaning that there should be some air down there. _

Tanjiro appeared to her side, muscles tense with alertness.

"Niichan," Nezuko said, her brother turned, "I'm going down that black blob, protect Kazumi-san and Ichiyo-san for as long as you can."

Tanjiro's face didn't look very agreeable, but Nezuko was already running towards Three-Horns who was emerging from the black portal. "I will definitely come back for you, be careful!"

"How convenient, my dinner is sending herself to me!" Three-Horns sneered, his hand flattened into a deadly blade of nails. "Just try it!"

Nezuko was running at full sprint, closing in distance rapidly as her main focus became that small vulnerable opening on the demon's left. Three-Horns' horrible face was narrowing closer and closer, but Nezuko would not mistake her calculations, nor the body that trusted teachers had trained—

At the last second her foot turned sharply to the left, breath gathering into her lungs, oxygen streaming in and strength transfering to the Nichirin blade. Air whooshed past her as the demon's nails were met with nothing but dust. His eyes widened—

"Water Breathing, First Form…!" Nezuko's body twisted into a side-slash, momentum building up in her attack. "Water Surface Slash!"

Her attack sliced into the demon's neck, red eyes wide with shock over her sword. And her blade came out cleanly from the other side, blood flicked off her sword just as cleanly.

But Nezuko's job wasn't done yet, her body tensed as she dropped into the black blob. If _the opening isn't closing, that means that another demon is sharing the same space as Three-Horns! _

As she thought, as soon as she was enveloped by the swamp-like portal, bleached colors of ragged kimonos and sandals danced around her like ghosts. Nezuko felt heat rise up in her chest, _They have killed so many… !_

"Doesn't it feel heavy? Doesn't it feel painful?" Unicorn whizzed by her like a fish, his smile twisting on his face. "This swamp has almost no air, you feel it don't you? You can't use breaths here," he cackled. "What a stupid, stupid girl."

Nezuko let the demon talk, closing off his mockery to concentrate on her technique. _The air up in Sagiri Mountain, the place where I trained, was a lot thinner than this. _She just needed to focus.

Unicorn was a lot closer now, his vicious smile filled with triumph. His nails winded back, prepared to pierce through Nezuko's carotid artery.

Nezuko's body rang in alarm, and it took her entire willpower to try and not just throw out her technique right then and there.

_He's coming! His nails are going to cut through your flimsy neck like paper! _

_Just wait. _She told herself. _Water can shape itself into anything, it can adapt to any surroundings. _There was about a fifty second space before Nezuko's neck goes "bye bye", the more powerful the twists, the bigger and more violent the technique. _There is another technique that doesn't need any footholds to do, I can use the swamp to add more power to this. _

Nezuko gritted her teeth, her mind sharpened and her senses heightened as oxygen coursed through her veins—

"_Total Concentration. Breath of water, Sixth form…_" Nezuko's upper body twisted, her arms were a tense line of controlled strength and oxygen. The opening thread danced in the swamp. "_TWISTING WHIRLPOOL!"_

The opening thread went taut, her upper body swung out the attack, her twisting form unwinded—

The air and swamp twisted, snatching Unicorn of his momentum. The attack tore through the demon's neck, twisting it away from the body. His red eyes went wide before crumbling to dust.

And his ashes were whirled away in his own Demon Blood Art.

_What a way to die. _

But Nezuko was running out of air, her lungs pumped, trying to get enough oxygen before her body shuts down. But before she left the swamp, a drifting black pocket caught her eyes. It's flap lifting slightly for Nezuko to see a red bow underneath the dark folds.

* * *

Nezuko found the last of the demon with a broken arm and sporting cuts and bruises all over his body. His movements awkward with his fractured arm and his regeneration was slow from fatigue.

But her brother wasn't doing much better either. His only injury was a nasty cut on his head, just above his scar. Red bled a trail over his eyes, although the wound didn't seem very deep, fighting and regenerating as well as protecting Kazumi and Ichiyo was obviously taking its toll on his body. His tanned skin was pale and his movements were getting sluggish. His eyes had an unfocused light in them.

"Niichan!" Nezuko lept out from the closing portal to her brother's aid, her sword slashed from under the demon, his legs suddenly detached from kneecaps. Blood spurted from the stumps but just as quickly Nezuko kicked his chest away. She turned to Tanjiro, "Niichan, are you alright?"

Tanjiro blinked wearily, his breathing labored and his stance was wobbling. Nezuko eased him onto the floor, "Niichan, you really are hard working."

Tanjiro grunted behind his bamboo muzzle, sleep weighing over his eyelids. Nezuko set him against a wall before turning to the demon.

All the confidence he had before the fight was gone, he was legless, and had a broken arm with cuts and bruises everywhere. He looked almost pitiful. But Nezuko knew he didn't have a choice to become this way.

"What made you like this?" Nezuko asked, "Kibutsuji Muzan did, didn't he?"

The expression on the demon's face was all Nezuko needed to know.

"Where is he, what do you know of him?" Nezuko said evenly.

The demon was silent for a moment, the only sound was the blood dripping steadily from his stumps. "What's that got to do with you?" He said suddenly, his face was scrunched up into a terrible expression. "I only eat women, so what if he made me a demon? Women get uglier and nastier by the second! You should be thanking me—"

He looked up at Nezuko and stopped, fear leeched the words from his mouth.

"What." The air went cold. "Do you know of Kibutsuji Muzan?"

She wanted to say more, she wanted to slice off his lips and end his demonic existence right then and there. The demon only saw people as food, he only saw women as his next food with an expiration date like a package of sandwiches at the store. Despicable.

_Absolutely _despicable_. _

But…

But he was human once, was he not? To become so corrupted, so driven by hunger to survive. They really, truly were sad people.

"What do you know of Kibutsuji Muzan?" Nezuko repeated.

The demon looked up at her, his red eyes were indescribable. And suddenly Nezuko realized that she was looking at the face of absolute fear.

"I can't say." His voice was small. His mouth trembled in empty words. _I can't say, I can't say, I can't say_—I CAN'T SAY!

Nezuko raised her blade, sword lined right next to the demon's neck.

"_He will be keeping watch…." _Red eyes met hers. "_I can't say_."

Her sword flashed. And his head rolled off his neck to the ground. Ashes crumbling smaller and smaller until he was gone.

* * *

**(A/N)** This chapter is a bit longer, I believe. It was hard but fun to write at the same, I hope it was good ：）Also, a little dismissive but I will be trimming the first few chapters in the near future, so chapters 1-4 or something like that will be shortened because it really is too long, and wordy, and awkward, and not good, and long, and wordy, and awkward. But including the trimmings/rewrite of the first chapters, I will also need to write chapter 13, so I might not post for the next few weeks...? If I do manage to update without taking a break then my friend owes me boba :D

Stay safe and have a nice day everyone :D


	9. Until It Blooms Ch 9

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

**(A/N) **I still haven't finished rewriting the first few chapters, but don't be surprised when it does. Anyways, have a nice day :D

* * *

Nezuko stood there, the fight was over, yet her body was still heated with adrenaline. The strength from her breaths were leaving her, and the chill from the wind was starting to be felt. She shook her head out from the daze before turning to her brother, who was sleeping against a wall, soft snores beneath the bamboo muzzle.

She touched the cut that ran red across his forehead gingerly, but the bleeding had already stopped. She lifted his hand and saw that the bruises and cuts were starting to close. It seems that Tanjiro really does sleep to heal instead of eating humans. She let out a sigh of relief, glad that he was fine.

But Kazumi-san, however, didn't seem to be doing too well. Nezuko walked up to him. He did not look up.

"Kazumi-san," She started, "Are you alright?"

The young man was silent for a count of ten, "I lost my fiancee." He finally said. "Do you think I would be alright?"

Kazumi wouldn't look at her.

_I'm sorry. _Nezuko thought. _Not only could I not get anything out of the demon to help Niichan, but you lost your loved one. _

Nezuko knew that well.

Kazumi didn't want comfort, he didn't want words of "I'm sorry". "I'm sorry" doesn't sound sorry. "I'm sorry" doesn't sound real.

"Kazumi-san," Nezuko began. "No matter how much you have lost, you don't have a choice but to keep on living. No matter how hard it is—"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Kazumi grabbed her collar, eyes full of emotions. "WHAT WOULD A KID LIKE YOU… KNOW ABOUT ANY OF THIS?"

His words scraped through the streets, met with a wordless response.

Nezuko's hand was on his, strong and gentle.

.

His eyes went wide with realization, his grip slipped and dropped to his lap.

.

Nezuko dug into her haori and placed the torn coat pocket with the hairpins of the kidnapped girls in his hand.

.

Without opening it Kazumi started to cry.

Then she got up and dusted off her uniform. Ichiyo was propped up against a wall, although still unconscious, her face was looking better. Kazumi clutched the pocket, a slip of red under the black fabrics. Tanjiro had already crawled into his box as daylight streamed through the night.

"Kazumi-san is alive right now. Ichiyo-san is alive right now. This town is alive right now. They may have losses, but they will also have a future."

.

She shrugged on the box over her shoulders before bowing slightly at Kazumi. Then waved goodbye.

Nezuko turned to the sun. _This man… Kibutsuji Muzan… caused so many sufferings for so many innocent people…. _

_I will take you down as if it's the last thing I'll do…!_

A wave of black suddenly stirred Nezuko out of her thoughts, it was the Kasugai crow. The crow flapped his wings on Nezuko's shoulder, giving her a mouthful of feathers she didn't ask for.

"Kamado Nezuko must go to Asakusa in the Tokyo Prefecture," the crow screeched, "There are rumors of a demon there!"

"Eh? A new mission already?" Nezuko asked, spitting out a feather. "But I—"

"KAMADO NEZUKO MUST GO TO ASAKUSA." The crow pecked at her, "NOW."

She downed another healthy serving of crow feathers.

* * *

Arriving at Asakusa felt like arriving in another world.

_Is this even the same country? _Nezuko thought, gawking at the city lights illuminating the night. _There are so many lights it looks like day even though it's night!_

Tanjiro didn't seem to do very well either, despite resting up on the way to Asakusa, he looked as if he might keel over any second. Not to mention the streets as well, it was like navigating a freaking maze, every twist and turn looked like the same or something entirely different. Lights screamed in Nezuko's eyes so much so that her crow would've been jealous.

Finally stumbling through an alley, she found a street with a noodle stand and a bench. It seemed rather popular as many people were crowding around it. The smell of noodles was in the air and mild chatter from the group. Although it was still rather busy, Nezuko was glad it didn't have loud bustling and lights.

Nezuko blinked out the brightness out of her eyes, and nearly fell over the counter as she walked up to the noodle stand after waiting for her turn in line.

The stand owner's back was turned to her, so she called out: "One bowl of Yamakake udon… please."

The stand owner turned.

.

Was it just her or did something feel… off?

.

And she saw his face—

.

Tanjiro's head snapped up, his eyes blaring red with emergency.

.

Nezuko saw the man behind the counter. Pallid face framed by dark hair, pale red eyes like blood frozen in the numbing heart of ice.

Nezuko would never forget those red eyes where she had stood by the river near Urokodaki-san's house.

.

The progenitor of demons was wearing a noodle stand uniform.

.

She would've laughed had it not been so serious.

_._

_KIBUTSUJI MUZAN_... _?!_ Her hand went to her blade, gripping it so tightly it might've cracked.

There were too many. Too many people to protect from the _leader _of demons. Tanjiro must've known that as well, because he did not attack.

.

Their eyes were locked for a count of ten.

"Hey! What's taking so long?" Someone from behind her called out.

Finally he spoke, words came out as easily as water flowing: "How may I help you?"

His tone was light, conversational, casual. His face formed subtle lines of politeness. But his eyes were hard.

.

He had the nerve… to speak as if he did not kill so many. As if he was not the suffering of so many people. As if he was not the cause of so many innocent people's _lives._

Her sword was a blur in the air.

But as the black blade edged closer to his neck, Nezuko stopped—

.

There were people here.

But before she could do more, his hands shifted, Nezuko almost couldn't track it. It wasn't until a fraction of a second later did she realized that he had thrown the stand over on top of her.

But her instincts were the ones that really saved her.

She lept into action as Tanjiro grabbed the people within range of the toppling noodle stand. Somebody yelled some creative profanity with the word "noodles" as the stand crashed onto the ground.

Kibutsuji Muzan was already meters ahead, his figure was a blurring image about the bright city canvas. But Nezuko somehow had the eyes of a marksman.

The demon jumped from a fruit stand to a banner that said "Be the MACHO" so hard that the "M" fell off of "MACHO" so that it said "Be the ACHO". Nezuko was pretty sure they weren't trying to be sneezes.

Nezuko kicked the "M" away as she rolled to a stop. Nezuko knew that he wouldn't dare attract attention, there were so many people in the streets. She was now face to face with the progenitor of demons. But the demon's face was nothing like one.

He had the look of mild confusion, as if he was wondering why a girl a head shorter than him was staring at him so murderously.

He was here. Nezuko was there. Her sword was right by her. But people were there as well.

But somewhere deep down, Nezuko was scared to face Kibutsuji Muzan.

How could she do it?

Was she strong enough?

_._

_Am I enough? _

The word resounded in her head in a hollow echo.

_Enoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenoughenough_—

.

.

Nezuko blinked.

.

But Kibutsuji Muzan doesn't know that.

Her grip was a deadlock on her blade handle. Her breathing was getting erratic, the more she looked at the demon. The more anger she felt. Nezuko ignored her fear, whether she likes it or not. Nezuko will take down Muzan.

"Can I…" He tilted his head ever so subtly, looking more polite than ever. "Help you… with anything?"

Then with speed as fast as lightning, he hand jerked outwards, nails elongated into knives and raked across an exposed nape of a man.

And Nezuko could barely track it. Which meant if she could still see it, Kibutsuji Muzan could've been faster.

.

And that scared her.

.

But blood was spraying from the man's neck, Nezuko blinked into action. Forcing down her fear. Knowing dreadfully well what would happen.

The man keeled over, a woman next to him crouched worriedly next to him. "Honey?—"

The man arched backwards, his eyes lolled to the back of his head as veins popped on his hands and snaked to his neck. Fangs grew rapidly from his gums as he swiped at his wife, but Nezuko jumped into the fray and carried the woman out from danger.

"Honey… what happened…?" The woman's eyes were wide with fear.

_Your husband became a demon, that's what. _Nezuko thought bitterly. The anger felt as if it was going to burst from it's seams. _And I couldn't stop it. _

Nezuko tackled the man onto the floor, pulling his twitching arms behind him as his fangs ate the floor beneath him.

And Muzan was only walking away… making a face as he walked away. As if he had not just ruined someone's life.

.

Nezuko couldn't take it anymore.

"_KIBUTSUJI MUZAN!_" Nezuko roared. "YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Her throat was getting hoarse. "I _WILL _FIND YOU. WE _WILL _END YOU."

"We—"

.

He was already walking away. And Nezuko could only watch as his figure disappeared through the shifting crowd.

Feeling more helpless than ever.

.

_We _will _end this._

_._

"What are you doing, girl?" Her arm was suddenly yanked upwards by a man, Nezuko recognized the uniform as the police. _Not good. _"You're causing a ruckus."

His partner rolled his eyes at the sight and tried to pry Nezuko's grip off of the man's arms.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Nezuko pleaded, tightening her grip. She can't let more people get hurt, especially after meeting _him_.

She won't let him win anymore.

"Please don't do this, this man hasn't done anything yet. He still has a chance to—"

"Are you high?" The officer rolled up his sleeves. "You were yelling at nobody and now you're restraining a civilian. We are asking you to stop making a scene before someone gets hurt."

Nezuko wanted to explain, but who would buy the story of her spotting the freaking leader of _demons_—here in the streets of Asakusa making udon noodles? Then turning a man into a demon then walking away, noodle uniform and all.

The officer seemed to have had enough, his baton about to hit Nezuko—

"_Blood Demon Art, Visual Aroma of Fantasy._"

Suddenly a whiz of color zipped by, the baton fell to the officer's side, a dazed look on his face. Nezuko looked around, all around her, people were enchanted by lines of color. Flowers bloomed in the streets and colors burst in lazy lines all around. Encircling civilians in an enchanting mix of designs.

Restraining the man under one arm, Nezuko pulled out her sword, she wasn't sure if she could fight very well with one hand and holding down a grown man with another.

But from the fogs of color, two figures emerged. A woman and a boy.

"You…" The woman said. The mysterious lady was rather pretty, black hair pulled to a low bun and purple eyes as mysterious as her Blood Demon Art. "... referred to this man as a human. Despite being turned into a demon."

Nezuko blinked, had she? Despite asking herself this, the answer came to her easily: "Demons were humans too. They didn't have a choice to become one."

The woman's expression softened. She touched her bloody arm, Nezuko saw that the nails on her other hand were also bloody. But at her touch the wounds closed and her skin smoothed. This woman… and that boy were demons, yet Nezuko had never encountered one that would help her.

"Then I shall help you." The woman said, "I am a demon but I am also a doctor." She smiled (the boy next to her suddenly looked as if he wanted to murder Nezuko). "And I want to kill that man just as much as you do, the man who calls himself Kibutsuji Muzan."

.

.

.

Back at the former noodle stand (now reduced to splinters), Tanjiro was folding origami for the little kids, unofficially dubbed as "Origami-Nii". He looked a bit overwhelmed, but Nezuko hadn't seen him this happy since… well, forever, it seems. A little girl received a small folded bird, laughing with joy, she wrapped Tanjiro into a hug. Tanjiro laughed easily behind his bamboo muzzle and rubbed the little girl's head affectionately. No doubt was he reminded of his siblings.

"It seems that wherever Niichan goes, he's always outrageously popular with little kids." Nezuko said, laughing a bit.

Tanjiro brightened up seeing his sister and came at her with the force of two hanging children, folded animals fluttering in the air.

Nezuko embraced his hug warmly, "Sorry I left you here. I had to…" Nezuko's mind wandered to his red eyes. She patted Tanjiro's head, noticing how Tanjiro's red eyes were so different from Kibutsuji Muzan's red eyes. His eyes were darker, more rich with life. Nezuko suddenly felt better after that meeting.

Tanjiro nodded understandingly, then grasped her hand to leave. But the little ones had other ideas.

"Origami-Nii! Can I have a dog? A pink dog?"

"Origami-Nii, I'm hungry!'

Somebody even called him "Niichan" before covering his mouth, blushing profusely.

"'Origami-Nii' has better places to be right now." A voice said sharply. Nezuko turned to see a boy, she recognized him as the one next to the mysterious lady with that colorful Blood Demon Art.

Although he seemed only a bit older than Tanjiro, he looked more serious with that scowling expression sharpening his face. His hair was bright mint green with black roots, Nezuko's mind absently thought about mint chocolate ice-cream.

His scowl drove the little kids away running back to their parents. And the crowd dispersed just like that. Nezuko wasn't sure if she should thank him or anything.

But before she could say anything, he wrinkled his nose. "Humans." He said, as if he hated them. But Nezuko was pretty sure he hated everything.

Mint-chocolate turned to her. "You with the demon, I'm only here because Tamayo-san sent me here. So hurry up and follow me, we don't have all night."

.

.

Mint-chocolate led Nezuko and Tanjiro to a dead-end of a road. The walk was painfully silent as Nezuko tried to make some small-talk.

"Your hair is really cool," She caught herself before calling him "Mint-chocolate", Nezuko totally didn't realize she had been calling him after an ice-cream flavor in her mind. "Did you dye it?"

"I had black hair before," He said in a clipped tone. "I got the color after I got turned to a demon."

"Ah."

Nezuko wasn't sure if she should pry, did Kibutsuji Muzan turn him into a demon? And then he met that pretty lady later on?

"Did Kibutsuji Muzan turn you into a demon?"

The boy turned to her, his eyes calculating for any hints of mockery or pity or malice. Finally he said: "Tamayo-sama turned me into one. On my consent." He added before continuing to walk once again. "I owe her my life."

Something softened in his eyes before he turned away. Nezuko felt some sudden respect out of nowhere for the two mysterious demons. She smiled behind the boy's back.

The boy stopped: "We're here."

It was a wall.

"This is a wall." Nezuko noted.

The boy rolled his eyes before stepping right through the wall as if it was never there. Then his figure materialized through the fence and he was gone.

He popped his head through the wall, from the other side, looking very much like a decapitated demon. He scowled impatiently. "Are you coming or what?"

.

"Woah." Nezuko said as she stepped through the fence, seeing a two-story house that looked very different from the other houses she had seen before. It looked very Western. But she noticed something that probably wasn't Western decor, a white paper with a strange symbol painted in dark red tacked to the front door. She peered at it, not touching it at all, but the boy swatted her face away.

"That's the cloaking spell." The boy said, turning the door knob. "It hides the presence of whatever it's pinned on, don't touch it." He warned, eyes cutting unnecessarily sharp at Nezuko. "It's not complete yet."

"Ah, Yushiro. You're back." It was the demon lady that was with the boy, Yushiro from before. The lady turned her eyes to Nezuko and Tanjiro. "I see you are here as well, I'll be with you shortly. Yushiro, can you take the man that had turned into a demon downstairs? I'll tend to him after his wife."

Instantly, Yushiro's scowling face melted. Two spots of pink on his cheeks as he dragged the demon man downstairs, bowing a bit as if he was an advisor to an imperial officer. "Yes, Tamayo-sama."

Tamayo nodded before turning to Nezuko and Tanjiro. She was sitting over an unconscious woman that Nezuko recognized as the demon man's wife.

"Is… the woman and her husband alright?" Nezuko asked.

The demon doctor examined the woman's pulse before dabbing a cloth to her wounds. "Her cuts are not deep, thanks to you. She is just a bit shocked. Her husband however," Tamayo frowned slightly. "Well, the topic is closely linked to what I would like to talk about with you today. Perhaps over tea."

.

.

Yushiro made the tea, and judging from how venomously he was holding the tea pot Nezuko decided to skip teatime for tonight.

Tamayo tapped her tea cup but didn't drink it. "I haven't properly introduced myself haven't I? I am Tamayo, and the boy is Yushiro."

"Kamado Nezuko and Tanjiro." Nezuko said, holding out a greeting hand.

Tamayo shook it, the demon doctor held it nice enough, but next to Nezuko Yushiro was snarling like a wolf. So Nezuko wisely took her hand away.

"What are we here to talk about?" Nezuko asked.

"Tamayo-sama was _getting _to that." Yushiro growled. But Tamayo waved it off.

"Yushiro, be nice. But yes, I have invited you here because I am a demon as well as a doctor. I would like to eradicate Kibutsuji Muzan as soon as possible. But I would also like to find a way to turn demons back to humans." Tamayo said in one breath. As if she had been holding this in for a long while.

Nezuko saw a bit of excitement in the doctor's eyes, a twinkle in the purple. A wink of hope.

Nezuko felt happy seeing it. Glad that not all demons were terrible. Proof that Tanjiro wasn't alone. However…

"Does… it feel uncomfortable to handle a wound of a human?" Nezuko asked.

"Who do you think we are?" Yushiro asked, "Mindless demons that go dripping with saliva at the sight of human blood? Tamayo-sama is not at all like those _unsightly _demons, _you're _unsightly to think—"

Tanjiro and Tamayo frowned at Yushiro's direction. "Yushiro, mind your words." Tamayo glanced at Nezuko and Tanjiro. "These two are different, special even. We need their help, do not go insulting them."

Yushiro turned docile under Tamayo-san's gaze. "Yes."

"And to answer your question, Nezuko-san." Tamayo pressed a hand to her chest. 'No, it doesn't feel too bad when I'm dealing with human blood. Unlike the other demons, I only need to take a bit of blood. Yushiro needs even less." Tamayo smiled a bit. "After 200 years, I was only able to transform Yushiro into a demon."

_Two… hundred years? _That was a long time.

Yushiro snarled at her, daring her to question Tamayo-san's words. Nezuko decided not to.

"I won't increase our kind, of course." Tamayo promised. "But if someone is to be sick beyond human cures, it is the only option I can give to them."

Yushiro shifted a bit at her words.

Nezuko was silent for a bit, but Tamayo's words didn't seem to have any falsehood. If it did then Nezuko was sure that Tanjiro would sniff it out. That's... "That's… really incredible," Nezuko said, "to be a demon without killing… would that mean that the cure of turning a demon back to a human is possible?"

Tamayo looked thoughtful but not doubtful. "For every disease there is a cure. There has to be a way." Tamayo said. "I was hoping to study your brother's blood, seeing how different he is from demons. Nezuko-san, would you mind telling us about Tanjiro-san's condition?"

Nezuko explained to the two demons about how Tanjiro was able to resist human blood, but he was unable to speak as a result of it. "My teacher said that he sleeps instead of eating human flesh," Nezuko said. "In one of my earlier fights with a demon Niichan slept to heal a cut on his head."

Tamayo took this in considerably, after a moment she spoke: "Tanjiro-san's case is incredibly rare, but with further research. The cure for demons might not be too far out of our reach."

Nezuko beamed, "Did you hear that Niichan? There's a way for you to turn back into a human!"

Tanjiro grinned back, taking Nezuko's hand.

"Your goal is to turn Tanjiro-san back to a human, right?" Tamayo asked.

Nezuko was about to answer with a strong "yes". But her words, her goal, reached further than that. Nezuko hadn't realized until she was asked, but now she did.

"Yes, but with the cure, it can help other people as well." Nezuko felt a spreading feeling in her chest. Excitement. Hope. "For that, I will fight."

Nezuko felt a squeeze from Tanjiro's hand.

Then Tamayo-san smiled, and Nezuko saw how much prettier her features were when they weren't so sad.

"That's right."

"But I will need a lot of time," Tamayo warned. "I may need small amounts of Tanjiro's blood from time to time. As well as blood from demons you may encounter. The stronger, the better." She glanced at Nezuko. "If that is alright—"

"Yes! That's okay!" Nezuko gripped Tanjiro's hand. "We will do whatever we can to help—"

"Don't— Interrupt— _Tamayo-sama._" Yushiro hissed, veins popping on the back of his hand with effort.

Tanjiro frowned in Yushiro's direction, then his nose twitched as if he caught something.

The hairs on Nezuko's arms stood up.

The air went electric—

"_GET DOWN!" _

Nezuko dove for Tanjiro, arms tucking him into a tight ball. Somewhere to Nezuko's left Yushiro was also shielding Tamayo-san.

A… ball? A ball tore through the walls like toilet paper, wooden beams splintered around them as the ball whizzed around the room like a basketball.

The force and the speed… it was inhuman…

_We are going up against demons. _

"_Ahahaha~_" A feminine voice sang, jingling. "'_Destroy and eliminate that girl with the one hanafuda earring.''" _She quoted. "Those are our orders, weren't they, Yahaba?"

Yahaba grunted, "_Susamaru_, stop kicking up so much dust. It's annoying."

Susamaru wore an orange kimono and a black jacket over it, shifting in the wind as she twirled her _temari _balls about. Her hair was a black spiky bob over her shoulders with orange tips. Her orange eyes were crazy and wide as they creased in unsettling curves from her smile.

Susamaru gave Yahaba a "_pshh", _"Stop being so uptight. These people have nothing against us."

Nezuko gripped her sword, unsure what to do. The air around them…. Tanjiro must've felt it too.

_These two are different from the ones we've faced before. _

Yahaba scowled. "You are way too immature. Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

Susamaru only laughed. "The night is young, Yahaba. The night is long. What do we have to fear?"

She gripped her _temari _balls. Her eyes looked fluorescent in the dim light, as if her irises leeched the color from orange glow sticks. Too bright. Too unnatural.

But very sure.

.

"Time is on our side."

**.**

* * *

**(A/N) **I want regular milk tea with no tapioca pearls but I do want grass jellies and mango popping boba and two dashes of coconut milk and two and a half dashes of soy milk with carbonated blue cherry soda, specifically -12 degrees Celsius. The structure of the ice atoms, which is a naturally occurring crystalline solid (ice), and is considered to be a mineral if you didn't know that (but Wikipedia did). Cherry-shaped ice, the ratio of two cherries together to one single cherry is 2:3. And a tablespoon of wild blueberry sugar angled at a perfect 90 degrees to the new moon of the spring equinox. The hypotenuse of _C_2 is to be positioned under the sun for 86400 seconds with the degree of bachelors. Find the area of a shadow of a crying goose. Toss together a marinara sauce of tomato and basil, serve with spaghetti and garlic bread.

.

Decaf.


	10. Until It Blooms Ch 10

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

* * *

"Mmm? What do we have here?" Susamaru held a hand over her eyes, "A human… with a demon?"

Yahaba scowled, despite the fact that his eyes were closed, Nezuko felt his piercing gaze settle on Tamayo. Yushiro shifted in front of her.

"Isn't it that traitor Tamayo? Yahaba asked. That wanted demon?"

Susamaru's eyes narrowed at the demon doctor, Nezuko's hand tightened on her blade, these demons had an entirely different air around them. Strong enough to not be bothered by a Nichirin blade. Confident enough that they can kill them hours before sunrise. Besides her, Yushiro tensed into a defensive stance.

"Ehh... You're right!" Susamaru's mouth fell into a little "_O", _then her face broke into a grin. "I know! Why don't we bring the heads of a traitor as well? Our lord would surely be happy."

But Yushiro didn't seem to agree. "Don't you dare lay a hand on Tamayo-sama!" He bared his fangs. "You—"

Susamaru's hand flashed, temari balls tore through the air, a bull's eye for Yushiro— Yushiro barely managed to dodge—

The ball screeched to a stop in mid-air.

Yushiro blinked. "Huh?"

The ball suddenly swerved to the left violently, then—

"Yushiro-san!" Nezuko gripped her sword but it was too late. Yushiro's head was knocked off from his head like a golf ball. The thick smell of blood filled the air. Nezuko gritted her teeth.

They were demons, they would be alright.

_But still… I wasn't able to stop Yushiro from getting hurt… !_

Nezuko shook herself out of her thoughts, now was not the time.

"Niichan!" She called over her shoulder, the sense of urgency kicking into her instincts. "Get the unconscious lady out of danger, and protect Tamayo-san and Yushiro-san if you can."

Tanjiro blinked uncertainingly at the demons, then nodded before picking the woman up and disappearing into the back of the house.

"Nezuko-san." Tamayo said gently, cradling Yushiro's body (which the boy must've been ecstatic if not for the situation). "We are demons, we will be alright." Her purple eyes steeled. "Do not let us be a burden."

"I…" Nezuko looked over Yushiro's headless body, her own neck stinging empathetically. Before managing a firm nod. "Okay."

Yahaba looked over their way, his mouth curling in mild distaste. "Was that really necessary, Susamaru? Look at that mess, I can't bear it if that much blood was on me."

Susamaru laughed it off, shaking her temari ball, still bloodied with Yushiro's blood. "_Tsk tsk, _Yahaba. Focus on the _game, _not the traitor's student." The demon grinned wide and reared her hand back, grip tight on the temari ball. "I'm gonna throw!"

Yahaba grunted, his hands sliding up in front of him. And Nezuko could see that in the palms of his hands were whirring green eyes, orange irises and black pupils in the shape of arrows. Whizzing in his hands hungrily.

Then they snapped shut. Temari balls immediately flung like cannonballs towards Nezuko.

Nezuko had seen how fast they moved, the speed and impact was obviously from the demonic strength from Susamaru, but how they moved. The temari balls swerving to unnatural angles. There was something more to it.

_No time to think. _Nezuko drew her sword back as the temari grew closer and closer. _A technique… that can nullify the speed and strength behind the temari…!_

"_Breath of Water, Seventh From:_" Nezuko felt the surge of oxygen in her veins. "_Drop Ripple Thrust Curve!" _

Pointing all her strength into a firm strike from her shoulder to her naild, Nezuko thrusted her blade as evenly as she could in the temari.

The black tip of her blade dug into the silk temari, bursting through from the other side with a spray of silk bits and dust. Catching it perfectly in midair. _Now if I can find a way to stop those weird angles…. _

Then as if to purposefully taunt her, the ball suddenly jerked forwards, Nezuko tried to duck but ducking away from one's own hands isn't really easy. A dry sting bloomed above her eyebrow, then she felt bruising begin to knot.

"Oh?" Susamaru caught the ball easily with a hand, looking mildly disappointed. "You didn't die."

Then she grinned. "Good, cus' that wouldn't be any fun!"

Hands bursted from the side of her torso. Ripping her orange kimono to shreds from the waist-up. But thankfully the demon was wearing a black cloth over her chest, which would've been awkward.

"Come, little girl." Temari balls were thrown into the air, in deadly blue stripes. Susamaru's voice bright and cheery. "Let's play!

.

Nezuko slid into a basic slashing stance, slicing the temari balls out of the way as the halves thumped to the ground. But Susamaru's enthusiasm didn't waver.

"_Temari balls, bright and blue." _She sang, temari balls jingling to the beat of her little song. Scrutinizing Nezuko with unnerving orange eyes. "_A little game, for me and you._"

Looking extremely pleased with herself, Susamaru turned to Yahaba. "Hey, that was pretty good wasn't it?"

Yahaba ignored her. Jumping away towards a cluster of trees and leaving Susamaru hanging.

Feeling a bit sorry for the demon, Nezuko said: "O-oh, I thought it was kind of cute."

Susamaru's attention snapped to Nezuko, grinning happily like a child. "Really? Thanks! You're so fun, I almost don't want to kill you!"

"... Thank… you?"

But Susamaru shook her head, new temari balls materializing into her palms. "Alas, our lord wants you dead, preferably without a head like that Mint-chocolate haired boy over there." She jerked a shoulder in Tamayo and Yushiro's direction.

"Our lord's wishes are my wishes." Susamaru spun the temari almost absently. "No can do, girlie."

"That's fine." Nezuko slid into a battle stance. Eyes narrowing with concentration. "I don't plan on going down without a fight."

Susamaru beamed wide. Her face stretching to accommodate the smile. "That's what I like to see, I'll show you what it's like to die in the hands of a Twelve _Kizuki, _the Twelve Demon Moons!"

Nezuko blinked. "Twelve Demon Moons?"

"They are directly linked to Kibutsuji!" Tamayo called from across the battle, Yushiro was propped against a wall, his head was already half-way healed. "They have a strong concentration of Kibutsuji's blood, if I can study them then—"

"You can work on the medicine." Nezuko finished. Focusing back on the demon in front of her. "Got it!"

"Don't… interrupt Tamayo-sama. You… scoundrel…" Yushiro mumbled.

"You dare say our lord's name so casually." Susamaru tutted. But for some reason there was warning in her eyes. "I can't wait to bring your head to our lord!"

With a grunt, the demon unleashed another army of handballs. Temari zooming in dangerously fast, too many to dodge and cut. Her mind whirred trying to get a technique that can evade all those attacks. How can it move like that? In the state of airborne, it is impossible— even for a demon— to be able to make the temari move like that.

"Hey!" Yushiro yelled, his face closing into a full head and eyes dilated with fury. "Don't go zoning out on a _battle _you stupid demon slayer, follow the damn arrows!"

_Arrows? _

Yushiro gnashed his teeth, veins popped from his newly reformed forehead. "Spineless!" He threw something across the yard. "Here, I'll lend you this!"

Suddenly something was tacked onto Nezuko's forehead like the paper in front of Tamayo and Yushiro's house.

Wait…

Suddenly Nezuko's vision sharpened as if she placed on a perfectly-prescribed pair of glasses. She could see it… red arrows jutting through the temari balls, guiding them through in their erratic movements.

The arrows… Yahaba's eyes… the ones in his hands had arrows for pupils. Nezuko would have to thank Yushiro later. From the corner of her eye she saw Tanjiro emerging from the back of the house, taking in the battle.

"Niichan!" She called. Scanning her surroundings for Yahaba, his hands waving like a conductor as he led the temari balls. "Up in the tree! Near the wall!"

Tanjiro nodded then sprinted up towards the tree, hopping from branch to branch before disappearing in a cluster of dry leaves.

Nezuko closed her eyes, despite the deadly whistle of temari balls ready to tear holes through her like a hole puncher. She gathered wisps of oxygen, imagining them as a lattice weaving together to suit the breath she was going to unleash.

"_Breath of Water, Third Form…" _

Following the red arrows and weaving in and out, an evasive dance to the deadly temari's.

"_Dance of the Rapid Current." _

Like turbulent slices of water, Nezuko's blade curved into Susamaru's arms, slashing all six of her limbs off.

Susamaru's eyes were wide as blood sliced through the air. Nezuko skidded on the dirt to a stop.

"You—" Susamaru bit into her lip, irises quivering in disbelief.

"—_BARBARIC BOY_"

Nezuko blinked, she wasn't a boy.

"Don't kick so much dust! You owe me adhesive lint brushes and Purex!" Yahaba growled. Furiously shining his giant blue beaded necklace with his green yukata. "Susamaru, you still haven't killed the demon slayer yet?"

Susamaru's arms popped out from former stumps, promptly eliciting blood everywhere and a murderous scowl from Yahaba.

The demon glared at Nezuko, but despite that fear was a potent undercurrent under his ashen face. "Susamaru, I'll deal with the girl. You take the boy demon."

Yahaba's eyes (Nezuko couldn't really tell, as his eyes were closed on his face) settled unevenly on her ear.

_My earring. _Nezuko realized.

"Aww, but I was just getting to the fun part. Let me play for a bit longer, the girl was so entertaining." Susamaru grinned widely at Nezuko, but her eyes were screaming murder… and fear…?

Nezuko faced Yahaba, sword drawn. Tanjiro crouched behind her, his back tense. They were locked in silence for a count of ten.

Yahaba glanced uncertainly at Nezuko's earrings…

.

"You…" He thrusted out his hands. Green eyes spinning wildly. "... Are really starting to _piss _me off!"

Red arrows shot from his hands like reed darts.

Nezuko jumped high into the air as she saw Tanjiro ducking down low below her. The arrows hit Susamaru, yanking her backwards before dispersing into red mist.

"Hey!" Susamaru complained.

Yahaba gritted his teeth in frustration, sweat beading his forehead and dripping down to his yukata. Nezuko figured he might want to wash it with Purex after.

But whatever it was, Nezuko wasn't sure what unnerved the two demons so badly. She knew the earrings that she and Tanjiro shared was special, but only to their family. How could demons know about the meaning behind two mementos from an ordinary family of coal burners?

But if she really was from a normal family… Why had Kibutsuji Muzan, the _progenitor _of demons, decided to kill her family?

An army of red arrows broke into her visions, stirring Nezuko out from her thoughts.

"Get away from me!" Yahaba screamed. "Your sword…." His face contorted in recognition. Nezuko was more than confused, but the eyes in Yahaba's palms whirred to his right. The arrows arched towards Nezuko's hand.

"I'll… crush and twist that arm of yours!" He growled. "You won't be able to do those... _attacks _anymore!"

The arrows binded itself around Nezuko's arm like a snake. But the edges were lopsided and hurried. A desperate attack, Nezuko realized. So pumping up a tree, Nezuko somersaulted herself off the thick trunk, spinning in midair to unwind the arrow.

Taking advantage of Yahaba's unknown fear, Nezuko didn't waste a single moment to take over the momentum. Spinning on her heels like the attack itself—

"Water breathing, Second form—" Yahaba tried a side slash, his entire arm a halo of red arrows, aiming straight for Nezuko's neck. But at the last moment Nezuko veered to the side, jumping horizontally into the air as her sword form carried her airborne. _MODIFIED_—

Yahaba's eyes for once widened—

_LATERAL WATER WHEEL!_

Her deadly technique wreathed with the crashing force of water, empowered by the red arrows from Yahaba. With the sound of water slamming into the ground, the demon's head was torn off. Blue beads from his necklace cracked and scattered.

.

The demon's head rolled to a teetering stop as blue beads fell to the ground. The last of his attack reduced to disappearing red wisps in the air.

Nezuko stumbled on the dirt with the remaining strength of toilet paper.

She gritted her teeth in pain, _I'm not nearly as experienced, my body can't take on the force of modifying a technique that is already so hard to do…!_

"DAMNIT!" Yahaba rasped. Arteries popped in anger only to be crumbled away like burning paper. "Damnit, damnit, damnit, _damnit!_" His eyes smothering. "Look how dirty I am! My clothes are soiled and my face is shoved into this vile _dirt!_ You _vile _demon slayer!"

Spit flew from his disintegrating mouth.

"That's it! This no longer is _his _wishes for your death," His eyes glazed with madness. "My lord!" He called into the sky. "Take this head of hers after I kill her!"

His eyes widened. "_I would not be a Twelve Demon Moon if I fail to satisfy your orders."_

Red arrows sprouted from Nezuko's body like porcupine needles. Nezuko's eyes widened. _He doesn't mean…! _

"I AM TAKING YOU DOWN WITH ME!"

Immediately Nezuko felt as if rabid dogs decided to tear her up. Her body was wrenched from all different directions. Her muscles pulled in the strain and something cracked in her chest. The arrows were trying to pull her apart—

But the effort of doing this… conducting arrows from all different directions seemed to be taking an even bigger toll on Yahaba, his dying face beaded with sweat. Before a screech of effort did the arrows yield to one direction.

But that was hardly any better.

Before Nezuko could even catch her breath, an arrow sprouted from her chest and lurched her forward hurtling to a wall.

_I've… got to release a technique…! _Nezuko thought, fighting against the arrow and winds to get a hold on her sword.

_Fourth Style, Striking Tide! _

The wall shattered on impact, but surprisingly spared Nezuko of being smashed into the wall like a pancake. But before she even slid down the fence, an arrow pulled her upside down from her foot like a hanging piece of meat.

_Again…?! _

From behind her, Nezuko could hear Yahaba's yells, but they were faded like whitenoise as sweat beaded on her forehead in effort. _Don't think, just keep unleashing those attacks._

A tree came hurtling into her view.

"WATERFALL BASIN!"

_Again! _

"DROP RIPPLE THRUST CURVE!"

_Again! _

"WATER SURFACE SLASH!"

_Again! AGAIN! AGAIN! DON'T EVER WEAKEN YOUR GRIP! KAMADO NEZUKO!_

Nezuko berated herself with words, her mind jattering with every impact that threatened to flatten her into a pizza. Every. Single. _Move._ That threatened to drop her in a pile of exhaustion.

But she had to hold on.

"DIE ALREADY!"

Minutes never felt so long.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY?" Yahaba bellowed.

Black spots danced in her eyes.

"I— _UGH_— HE—" The demon was nearly a pile of ashes, but his single eye was bright with anger.

Yahaba swallowed, the arrows already getting feebler and the color was getting more transparent.

.

"_He _is watching."

.

The red arrows distinguished from her body, shy away from crushing her feeble body into rubble.

Then gravity took a hold of her again.

_A… technique… _Nezuko fumbled for a grip. _To break the impact…! _

"Twisting Whirlpool!"

The ground shredded under her blade, the earth shook before settling. Nezuko could feel the air _finally _still around her, never had she been so happy to be on solid ground again. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. Fatigue were washing waves of sleepiness… if she could just…

_No! _Nezuko pried her eyes open. Flopping onto her stomach, legs betraying her. _Job… isn't done…! Niichan… Tamayo-san and Yushiro-san… I'm coming!_

She tried to stand up and walk, but her knees nearly crumbled under exhaustion. She steadied herself with her sword. Imagining her heroic entrance if she were to shimmy her way to battle. The thought made her laugh a little. She was sure to look terrible.

She shimmied her way to battle.

.

.

.

Walking a few meters had never felt so far.

"What are you? A cockroach?" Yushiro glanced at her from above as Nezuko stumbled, almost crawling, towards the other side of the battle. With the dirt and bruises, Nezuko could almost agree that she did look pretty stupid.

Tamayo rushed to her aid, helping her up. "Nezuko-san, are you alright?"

Nezuko took the doctor's hand gratefully. "I—" She winced, from Yahaba she had probably broken a few ribs, somewhere in her leg it was starting to hurt and throb. But Nezuko swallowed. "I- is everyone alright?"

Tamayo steadied Nezuko on a wall, Nezuko tried to ignore Yushiro's murderous expression as Tamayo spoke: "Yushiro and I are alright, your brother…" Tamayo glanced at Tanjiro, who was locked in concentration and effort kicking temari balls away. Somehow he got himself wrapped up in a deadly game of soccer with the demon. "Your brother is surprisingly holding his own ground, he managed to show bursts of strength and even battle analytics every now and then."

Nezuko examined the fight between her brother and Susamaru. Flurries of temari balls bounced from one foot to another, grunts and the slamming sound of temari balls meeting foot was almost as loud as a car crash. Nezuko was sure her leg would be ripped off if she had tried (well, technically her leg was probably broken so she wasn't sure if the comparison could do much justice).

"How long has this been going on for?" Nezuko asked.

Tamayo frowned. "Ten… to fifteen minutes or so. But don't try to interfere, Nezuko-san!"

"But—"

"Listen to Tamayo-sama." Yushiro growled.

Nezuko swallowed.

"Not only are you in no shape to fight." Tamayo said, her doctor persona whirring to life. "But your brother was able to grow in the midst of battle. Explosive growth and strength, on his own." Tamayo said. "Not Kibutsuji's, but Tanjiro-san's _own_ strength."

"How can you be sure?" Nezuko asked.

"Are you _doubting _Tamayo-sama?" Yushiro rolled up his sleeves threateningly. "Tamayo-sama is _very _knowledgeable in the medical art, she's got years of studies! Years of being beautiful and sweet and kind and helping those wretched other's who doesn't deser—"

"Yushiro, that is enough." Tamayo interjected. Her reprimanding gaze quieted her student, she turned to Nezuko. "During the battle, your brother lost his leg trying to protect Yushiro, which—" Tamayo glanced at the boy, "—you are yet to thank for—"

"Of course." Her student said immediately. "Forgive me for interrupting."

"And," Tamayo continued, seeing Nezuko's worried expression. "I gave him a serum that helps heal demon wounds. Not to boost demon strength." Tamayo added. She gestured at Tanjiro, who was fending off a wave of temari balls, Susamaru's frustrated grunts and curses echoed through the yard. "What we are seeing here is Tanjiro's own strength."

Nezuko watched as Tanjiro skillfully kick away several temari balls away from the demon, all around Susamaru was a littered ground of her own temari balls.

"You wretched boy!" Susamaru snarled. "Consider yourself lucky that I also know how to play kemari!"

Tanjiro kicked a ball back in response, but this time it seemed to have lacked the same strength from before. His stance wobbled.

"Tamayo-sama." Yushiro stepped forward. "I think it is time."

They locked eyes for a minute, then Tamayo nodded. Nezuko watched in confusion as Tamayo pushed her purple kimono sleeve to reveal a pale arm. With long nails she etched bloody trails into her forearm, Nezuko gasped, watching flowers bloom from her blood.

"_Mystical Fragrance of the White Day._" Yushiro murmured. Then he saw Nezuko and immediately smacked a handkerchief to her face. "Don't breathe in Tamayo-sama's Blood Demon Art, it's dangerous if you inhale it."

Nezuko clutched the cloth to her face. "Oh, thank you then."

Yushiro looked at her, then turned his face away with a huff.

"Twelve _Kizuki_-san," Tamayo said, her voice sounded a bit different than before. Deep and rich and soothing, rolling around the yard like layers of honey. Even behind the cloth, Nezuko felt like Tamayo's voice… the intoxicating scent and visionary of flowers blooming and colors mingling drunkenly… it felt as if they were luring out Nezuko's deepest secrets.

"What do you want?" Susamaru growled. But her grip seemed to lessen on her temari.

Tamayo's face turned sad. As if she was anticipating bad news. "Are you aware of Kibutsuji Muzan's true intentions? Why he would forbid anyone else but him to be able to create demons?"

Tamayo's voice was coaxing, it filled the air with a kind of thick, warm and sleepy drowsiness. Even Susamaru seemed to wilt a little at the sight of such sympathy.

But Susamaru narrowed her eyes. "Are you questioning Kibutsuji Muzan's—"

Yushiro looked away, eyes shut closed as if he was anticipating a slap.

.

Susamaru zipped her lips closed so fast the words were still in her mouth. A mumble on her tongue.

.

_She said it. _

Tamayo's eyes went downcast. "Because he is a _coward_. The power of manifesting is so available, and yet he would restrict and scare them to never share their demon blood." She murmured, almost to herself. "Not because his blood is sacred, not because he is respected."

_But he is scared. _

Susamaru clamped her hand over her mouth. Temari balls dropping with an empty ring.

"No… no… no…."

_"He only gathered demons to shield himself. To protect himself from humans—from demons."_

"You _bitch_, what have you done?!"

Susamaru's eyes were incredibly wide. Fear jerked her movements.

"You have spoken the name. Now… " Tamayo's eyes were heavy.

Susamaru flailed about. Incoherent words as she mumbled blindly through pure terror.

.

"I … I can redeem myself… I… I…. I DIDN'T SAY IT!" Susamaru crossed her hands over her chest. A crazed smile on her crazed face. "Please… my lord…."

.

.

Her smile faltered. "My… lord…?"

.

"_Good bye." _

.

The demon fell to her knees, clutching her face as if trying to keep something out. An attempt to keep her very shape and form together with her own hands. From _something_ tearing her apart.

Nezuko felt as if she was watching meat rot in timelapse. The demon's eyes rotted into sickeningly yellow, dark red lines veined around her body. Her screams were bloodcurdling.

Pulsating red tore itself from under the skin.

Gurgling and choking on her own saliva. Tears streamed and mixed into a terrible potion with the blood from her nose.

Flesh ripped itself from fascia, her torn arteries hung like the nooses on dead men's necks.

Her stomach and mouth, torn open for mangled arms. The true beast that destroyed it's host from the inside out like a parasite. With Susamaru's own blood dripping down from it's fingers, it wrapped its hand around her face

Nezuko couldn't look, but her eyes wouldn't obey her.

.

A _coward. _

.

The cowardly murder of his own kind burned itself deep into her mind.


	11. Unitl It Blooms Ch 11

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

**(A/N) **The rewrite of the first few chapters really messed the order of this fic a lot, sorry! Unfortunately I will probably do more rewrites in the future but I will try and be more careful when replacing it, nevertheless thank you so much for reading and have a nice day!

* * *

The air quieted.

"This is the curse." Tamayo finally spoke. Tearing her eyes away from the sight. "Demons are forbidden to say Kibutsuji's name, to speak of him is like a taboo."

"Then how are you able to say it, Tamayo-san?" Nezuko asked.

Tamayo knelt before the demon. "I have changed my body considerably through these past years." Her tone was unreadable. Nezuko didn't know if she was happy or not. "I am no longer bounded by that man."

The doctor took a closer look at the remains. She frowned. "This demon was not one of the Twelve Demon Moons." Tamayo said suddenly, pointing at the eye of Susamaru. "If she was one of them, there would be a number carved into her pupil."

The orange iris was empty.

"She was too weak." Tamayo shook her head in dismay. "Chances are that other demon was lied to as well."

Neuko felt woozy. _Susamaru and Yahaba… were too weak? _Her ribs were starting to ache more so. _What would happen if I were to face a real Demon Moon? _

Tamayo pulled a syringe from her sleeve and injected the needle into a hunk of flesh. Nezuko watched as the cartridge started to fill with blood. The doctor looked beyond the ruined walls of her fence, night was starting to end.

"I should go before the sun comes up," Tamayo said, dusting off her kimono. "You can find us in the basement."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

Nezuko didn't want to get up yet. She wasn't quite sure if her stomach had settled properly, with Yahaba's rollercoaster of red arrows and Susamaru's death. Nezuko wanted to breathe some clean air. The wind was already taking the smell of blood with it, and Nezuko could feel her face cool as the battle was over. But the lingering feeling… the afterimage of Susamaru's expression, was still fresh in her memory.

One could say that she self-destructed, but Nezuko knew that that blood wasn't Susamaru's. The monster that had erupted from under her skin wasn't her own.

Nezuko shut her eyes, trying to recollect herself.

Susamaru was like a child. The progenitor of demons must've left an impression on her. And like a baby chick, Susamaru unquestionably followed his orders and served a fool's work until the end.

Nezuko felt her fingers curl into fists. _How despicable. _

.

.

"—ay with me…"

Nezuko opened her eyes to see that under the orange kimono, something was moving under it. Someone. Rustling under the bloodied fabric, trying to find her way out.

"The ball…" Susamaru mumbled. Soft like a lost little lamb. "Then I want to play…"

Broken flesh grasped feebly in the air, blindly searching for it's handball before disintegrating. It was such a morbid and sorry image.

Nezuko palmed a ball near her and scooted her way to Susamaru. Setting the temari down quietly.

.

"Here is your ball." Nezuko whispered. "What game would you like to play?"

"You would play with me?"

"I'll play with you."

.

Her silence almost seemed surprised. She giggled weakly.

"You're so fun… I like you."

"... I am glad then."

.

.

.

"I'm glad too…" Susamaru finally said, happily and tiredly.

"...To finally have someone to play with…"

.

.

* * *

It was taking Yushiro every ounce of willpower to not throw himself at that demon Tanjiro.

Who did he think he was? To hug _Tamayo-sama _so casually like that? Did he even wash his hands? Filthy casual—

Yushiro blinked out of his thoughts, Tanjiro's hand rubbing affectionately over his head. And for a second Yushiro's thoughts blanked.

_Warm. _

"_Ah_!" The demon slayer, Nezuko— who looked terrible, face grimy and bruised, hair disheveled (which was a look only Tamayo-sama could pull off), her demon slayer uniform and pink leaf-patterned haori was battered, but somehow that one earring on her ear was clean. She came stumbling down the basement.

"Niichan, Tamayo-san and Yushiro-san, there you— _Oof!"_

Tanjiro came barreling towards his little sister, arms open wide as his sister wrapped her own arms around her brother. The scene almost had light practically _oozing _into the dim didn't want to smile at all.

"Ribs!" Nezuko reminded him.

Tanjiro immediately broke from his death grip and started to fuss over his sister. Tucking hair away from her cuts and wiping the blood off her face. Then nodded, satisfied for now.

Tamayo looked like she was trying not to laugh, which— Yushiro would've been pleasantly enjoying her beautiful painting of a face if they had more time alone together.

"We just wanted to say thank you, Nezuko-san, Tanjiro-san." Tamayo bowed her head. "For agreeing to work with us."

"Eh?" The demon slayer blinked. "It should be us who thank you! You gave us hope and something to look forward to." She beamed. "I trust you, Tamayo-san."

.

Perhaps it was the earnesty she had in her voice, or the unwavering look in her eyes. Or even that in all the long years Tamayo had lived, human or demon. As a doctor, trust was something she didn't take lightly. Tamayo's beautiful painting of a face started to wet. Her beautiful glassy purple eyes were fuzzy with tears. Yushiro will _throttle _that demon slayer—

"AHH!" Panic was written all over the girl's face. "I'm so sorry, Tamayo-san! Was it something I had said? Did I put too much of a burden on you? Tamayo-san? Your student is going to kill me… Hey— Uh… Yushiro… san…?"

"Yushiro, stop... it's alright." Tamayo held a hand up, but another tear slipped from her lavender eyes. "I'm alright…"

Immediately Yushiro rushed to her side, clasping his hands in front of him because Tamayo had told him to stop.

But since when has he seen Tamayo-sama so... _like this_?

A long time ago.

At his deathbed, sweating like a pig as his body was about to shut down. Tamayo-sama had still stayed by his side, day and night. Wringing out a cloth every so often. Recording his symptoms and progress.

His progress was not good. He was going to die.

But Tamayo had never given up on him.

_Will you die as a human? Or live as a demon? _Tamayo had said, her face showed that there was no hope in saving him. Yushiro was a hopeless case.

And yet Tamayo's words, the choices that she had given him was hope.

Yushiro remembered it as clear as day, every second he spent being human and demon. As he laid there dying and shivering. Yushiro remembered being desperate, and that hope was a light in his dying body.

He told her his decision.

Tamayo had pursed her lips. _Life as a demon is very difficult and very painful. _She warned. _Chances of being found and slain without a second thought... It is not too late. _

But Yushiro had looked in her eyes. Tamayo had probably spoken these words to countless other people. Strangers. Yushiro was not special.

Yet she still told him this with her absolute attention, earnestly warning him about the new life yet still so distraught about his death to come.

He was certain he wanted to become a demon.

It didn't matter if the new life was going to be hard, or that he wasn't a special snowflake with this offer. But to be with Tamayo, and watch as she gives these choices as if she was a deity. With no regards to her own safety as she offered her healing hands, Yushiro wanted to protect her. Protect that beautiful hope.

To spend time with her was enough.

.

"We will leave this place." Tamayo announced. Rousing Yushiro from his thoughts. "This place is too close to where Kibutsuji is, it is dangerous."

She glanced at Tanjiro carefully. "It is also dangerous for your brother, Nezuko-san." Tamayo met the demon slayer's eyes. "Would Tanjiro-san like to stay with us?"

_What? _

Yushiro looked at that girl and her brother with wide eyes, then at Tamayo.

Him_? Stay? With me and _Tamayo-sama_? _

But Tanjiro took Nezuko's hand and shook his head in polite decline. His red eyes hot with resolve.

_We will be together forever. _

He gave Nezuko's hand a firm squeeze.

Tamayo looked surprised for a moment, then her mouth fell into a small smile. "Then I wish you the best of luck in your upcoming battle, Nezuko-san, Tanjiro-san."

Tanjiro walked over and gave Tamayo a last hug. Which Yushiro was just _twitching_ trying not to pry that demon off of Tamayo's precious frame. But before he could, Tanjiro had placed a hand on Yushiro's shoulder.

It was heavy.

And warm.

It was the sun Yushiro hadn't felt for years_. _

Tanjiro smiled warmly and ruffled his hair. And this time Yushiro was too surprised to back away.

Tanjiro gave him a last smile before walking back to his sister, taking her hand as they bowed goodbye.

Tamayo inclined her head ever so slightly, a small smile on her face.

They turned to leave.

"Wait."

Tamayo turned to him. "Yushiro?"

_Crap. _He could feel his face heating up. But he forced his eyes to meet Nezuko's pink eyes. They looked like the pink clouds of sunrise.

"G-good luck… on your next mission…" The words spilled out like a smoothie. "_NezukoandTanjiro."_

Silence.

There was nowhere to run. What was Yushiro _thinking_? Why would he— was it good to— Warm— _THAT IS NOT THE PROBLEM_.

But Nezuko smiled gently, her face broke into a small laugh. She dipped her head lightly, before turning to the stairs to leave. Where her brother was waiting for her. Where they would be together forever.

And she didn't look back.

.

Tamayo was quiet for another moment.

"You seemed to have taken a liking to them."

Yushiro stiffened.

"Well—" Tamayo was looking at him. For the first time in precisely 22 hours Tamayo's attention was focused on _him. _"Well, doesn't change the fact that today was absolute crap— or yesterday— since, _um, _yesterday ended but the night— _Gah!" _

How could Yushiro mess up the time when they were alone together? This was so frustrating!

But Tamayo shook her head_. _"No, no, it's a good thing. I'm glad that you finally found some friends, Yushiro."

She looked at Yushiro square in the eye and _smiled._

_God._

Maybe that day wasn't too bad after all.

.

.

* * *

On Nezuko's back, she heard restless shuffling in Tanjiro's box. Nezuko had been sent almost immediately after leaving Tamayo and Yushiro's house, sending her to quickly move on. But hearing her brother Nezuko slowed her walk.

"Niichan? Are you okay in there?"

Tanjiro stirred. Nezuko listened intently.

"What? Someone might be in trouble? Where?"

Nezuko looked around, they were in a path sandwiched between two fields, the sky was blue and the mountains were green. Somewhere along the brown path laid a person dressed in a yellow haori with white triangle patterns .

The person was a dot of yellow. Tanjiro must've smelled him, because there was no way he could've known that a person was lying crumpled by the side of the road. He had a head full of choppy chunks of yellow hair that darkened at the tips. The boy was not moving.

"Hey!" Nezuko picked the boy up by the shoulders and felt that they were toned and well-trained under… a demon slayer uniform! So he was also a demon slayer. "Are you alright? Were you attacked by a demon?"

It was broad daylight.

The boy wasn't answering, but his breathing was steady. Nezuko fished out her water bottle, uncapping it as she tilted his head for him to drink. Upon a closer look, Nezuko could see that the boy's features were rather rounded and soft. His choppy bangs obscured his eyes, but Nezuko could tell that they were closed.

"Hey!" Nezuko shook the boy's shoulders, capping the bottle. "Can you hear me?"

The boy groaned, blinking. "I…"

Nezuko leaned closer to hear him.

"I… might need CPR…" He swallowed. "Like… mouth to mouth…."

There was silence except for the steady drone of insects behind the fields.

Then Nezuko let out a sigh of relief. Tucking her water bottle back into her jacket.

"You got me pretty worried there." Seeing his expression, she laughed. "You don't need CPR if you're awake, your complexion looks rather healthy. What were you doing on the side of the road?"

"W-what?" The boy shook the loose hair out of his face and Nezuko could see that his eyes were large and brown under thick yellow brows. "But I was unconscious on the road, and you're not going to help me?"

"I gave you water and you seem perfectly fine to me. You don't need to worry."

"So… so you're not going to marry me?"

_Marry? _

Nezuko nearly stumbled, how old was she? Fourteen? Marriage? "But I've only just met you!"

"_What?!" _The boy was clinging to her now. "You're saying you didn't feel that intimate connection when our eyes met? How you cradled me in your arms as you fed me water?"

"I was just doing what I would've done to anyone who was unconscious on the road!"

"But you smelled so good, like yummy wood and blossoms and sunshine!"

"_Excuse me?!_"

"Marry me, please I beg you!" Snot was making impressive shapes in the air. "I'm not going to have long to live so please. Just. _Please_. Marry me!"

The boy was a bawling mess on the ground, hugging Nezuko's shin like a child. Nezuko was getting mad.

"_HEY!" _Nezuko grabbed him by the collar. "You're wearing a demon slayer's uniform and a sword by your belt, but you sure don't act like a demon slayer at all! Don't go asking for marriage like this, not only is it creepy, it doesn't match the strength you have!"

She huffed. "Now let go of me."

The boy did not in fact let go. He sniffled up at her. "You're… you're that girl from the Final Selection… we've met before!"

"I have never met anyone this desperate!"

"That's…" His eyes started to well up. "THAT'S MEAN!"

He started to cry again. Nezuko felt a migraine coming. But perhaps maybe she was a bit harsh to the boy.

"Alright, let's start over." She slipped her foot away from the boy's grip and held out a hand. "My name is Kamado Nezuko. What is yours?"

The boy eyed her open hand, for a moment his brown eyes flitted to the box she was carrying ever so slightly. But he took her hand.

"Agatsuma Zenitsu."

Nezuko nodded. "Do you feel better now?"

"I will if you marry me."

"..."

"I'm sorry."

.

.

.

It took a little while, but eventually Zenitsu settled down with the rice ball that Nezuko gave to him. He cherished the rice ball as it was given to him by a girl, and promptly started addressing her as "Nezuko-chan". Nezuko decided to let him dream.

"So where are you going?" Nezuko asked.

Zenitsu waved vaguely in front of him. "I dunno, somewhere ahead. Apparently 'I'll know when I get there.' Whatever that means."

Nezuko eyed the road ahead of them. "Well, it looks like I'm also going that way as well. So—"

"Don't worry, Nezuko-chan." Zenitsu arranged his face to what he probably thinks as gallant. "I'll make sure to protect you!"

He had a rice grain stuck to his chin.

Nezuko nodded politely. "'Kay then."

"That's it?"

"Sorry, it's hard to take your words seriously when you're eating a rice ball that 'Nezuko-chan' gave you."

He was silent after that.

* * *

They walked for a short while before coming into a clearing where a large wooden house sat in the middle. The house looked like it used to belong to a rather well-off family, it was huge as it was tall. But the wooden beams were peeling and what looked like a door plaque was rusted beyond saving.

"Let's go in." Nezuko said.

But Zenitsu didn't seem to share her enthusiasm. "N-Nezuko-chan. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

He pointed at an angle from them, with confident ease as if he was sure that this unknown sound was there. "In the house, it's everywhere but…" he shook his head. "Nevermind, it's nothing I can help with anyways."

His eyes were lowered almost shamefully, and his words seemed to truly mean what they said. That he was useless in whatever situation.

"I don't think so, Zenitsu." Nezuko looked uneasily at the house. Whatever Zenitsu heard, it shouldn't be taken lightly. "I'll go with you to check then. Come on, let's go in—"

"Don't go in!"

Nezuko turned to see a boy and a girl, they seemed young, children perhaps no less than ten to twelve years old. But their round faces were grimy and their eyes were wide with fear. They looked like siblings, sharing black hair and canary-yellow eyes.

The boy hissed at his sister. "Teruko! What if they're bad guys?"

Teruko looked at her brother, then at Nezuko and Zenitsu fearfully. Nezuko tried to ease her tense posture.

"Hey there." Nezuko stepped forward and was glad to see that the two siblings didn't back away. "My name is Kamado Nezuko, what about you?"

The boy eyed Nezuko uneasily, but finally desparation got hold on the boy. "Sho-Shoichi. And my sister, Teruko."

Nezuko smiled, the boy was scared no doubt. But he was still shielding his sister. The family bond was strong despite their age. Seeing Nezuko smile, Shoichi relaxed a bit.

"Shoichi, Teruko." Nezuko took a handkerchief from her pocket and started wiping their faces, sisterly instincts kicking in. "What are you two doing here? Is this house your's?"

Shoichi shook his head under the cloth. "Th- That house isn't ours. We had—"

"_Have_." Teruko corrected. "Kiyoshi-Nii has to be alive."

Shoichi looked at his sister, his expression scared and desperate. "Right."

Shoichi explained that they were going home from a friend's place just yesterday, until monsters appeared out of nowhere and took their older brother— Kiyoshi— away. Their brother must've been hurt, because they had followed his trail of blood to this house but didn't dare step inside, so all they could do was to wait in the bushes.

Teruko tugged at her pigtails. "I'm hungry."

Nezuko didn't have anything left, as she gave her rice ball to Zenitsu. She tried a smile and placed her hand on the two siblings's shoulders.

"I'll defeat the demon and bring your brother back." Nezuko promised. "Then when you get home you can have a big, big feast together. How does that sound?"

Teruko managed a small smile and nod. Shoichi took Nezuko's sleeve. "Promise?"

Nezuko smiled. "Pinky-promise."

But the good mood didn't last long; behind her, Zenitsu screamed.

A bloody shape was flung from a window— for a second he looked as if he was flying.

Then he wasn't.

"Don't look!" Nezuko flipped her haori jacket sleeve in front of the young kids. But she wasn't sure if they were spared of the gruesome sight. Zenitsu's eyes were as wide as saucers. The body was red with dry and fresh blood, the smell of festering wounds was a sure sign of death, but Nezuko sprinted to the man nonetheless. His hair matted to his skull. His lungs collapsed unevenly as he heaved last breaths.

Nezuko wanted to ask if the man was okay, but she knew the answer. She could only hold him as he stuttered breathily.

"I… finally got out..." The man clawed weakly for the sky, Nezuko helped his hand up. " But I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Nezuko nodded grimly, still holding his hand to the sky.

The man managed his tattered lips into a gruesome smile. "At least... I wasn't eaten by those demons…. That's good… isn't it?"

At his feet, the door clattered with the roars of monsters. And the man's eyes were forever locked into the blue sky.

.

"Yes, that is very good." Nezuko whispered. Closing his eyes and setting down his reaching hand.

"It's okay," Shoichi muttered somewhere behind her. "That wasn't our brother, he wore an orange jacket."

Nezuko got up, rubbing her eyes even though it was dry. "Zenitsu, let's go."

"In _there?_"

"Yes, 'in there'."

"B-but—" Zenitsu looked at the man's body, the blood draining from his face. "I—"

Nezuko wanted to yell at him, Zenitsu was so strong, and yet here he was unable to do his job as a demon slayer. She waited for his response.

"O-okay." He clamped his mouth into a straight line, but fear was a thrumming drum behind his eyes. "Let's go."

His back was as stiff as a board, and he held himself so gingerly as if he was restraining a rabid animal. Nezuko knew that he was, fear was a savage animal.

Something subsided in her. "Okay then."

But before she went into the house, Nezuko walked up to the kids and shrugged Tanjiro's box off, setting it down gently. In it, Nezuko could feel Tanjiro stirring lightly. Her arms tugged, not wanting to let go. But she pried her fingers away.

"Shoichi, Teruko." Nezuko knelt to meet their eye level. "I'm trusting you with this box, this will protect you in case danger comes. Don't stray too far from it, okay?"

Shoichi and Teruko looked at each other, then nodded. Nezuko squeezed their shoulders. "Good job."

Then she walked up to the house, Zenitsu ahead of her. His eyes were closed; his face pale but wet with cold sweat. He looked terrible, Nezuko came up to him, wanting to comfort him but stopped. This was his job, to slay demons and protect humans. With that power he has.

"Zenitsu?" Nezuko reminded gently. "Let's go."

.

.

"T-there's three of them." Zenitsu mumbled, his hand not meeting his sword. "Three demons… if we each take one then team up together on the last one… we could probably do it."

"How do you know that?" Nezuko asked.

"I have good ears."

"Ah."

They kept walking.

"U-um. Nezuko-chan?"

"Mm?"

Zenitsu stopped behind her. He looked like he wanted to bolt out the room as fast as possible. He bit his lip, not meeting her eyes. "Will you protect me?"

He winced. "I- I know it's pathetic, nevermind—"

"Hold your sword."

"Eh?"

"That is what we demon slayers do." Nezuko replied. "We slay demons to protect other people from sharing the same fate as we did. We do it for a promised safety. This organization has been going on for years behind the public's back, to protect them from fear. To ensure their future." Nezuko looked straight into Zenitsu's eyes, the color of hard amber. He was strong, Nezuko knew it. "So hold your sword."

"Nezuko-chan…"

"Also my ribs and legs are injured."

"Wait, what—"

"Shoichi wait!"

_Shoichi? _Indeed Shoichi was running towards Zenitsu and her, Teruko in his hand.

_The box… Niichan! _

"W-we heard… the box was rattling and— We" His eyes were fearful, but looking at Nezuko's expression he wilted. "I got scared."

"There's no need to be scared." Nezuko tried not to be scared. "That box isn't going to harm you. That box is more important than my own life. I—"

The sound of the drum broke through her words.

Zenitsu looked like death himself, his grip shaking on his sword.

The sound kept going, steady thuds of hand meeting a tsuzumi.

Finally, Zenitsu looked as if he had enough, he opened a door so violently that Teruko yelped and stumbled backwards; she dragged Nezuko into another room.

"Teru—"

The drum sounded again.

And from a shoji room Nezuko and Teruko was suddenly in a kitchen, then a hallway. As the environment changed Nezuko felt as if she was going through a violent flipbook of scenery, the air would shift at each drum sound and—

_This must be the blood demon art! _

In her arms, Teruko started to shake. "I— 'm sorry— Shoichi, where… "

"Now, now; it's okay, just stay close to me and stay quiet." Nezuko made her voice go soft, "There's no need to panic. I am sure Zenitsu will protect Shoichi-kun. We'll find your brothers"

"And have a big dinner together." Teruko mumbled.

Nezuko smiled, and was about to reply: _that's right_, but her eyes went past Teruko. Her hand immediately grasped onto her sword.

"Nezuko-Nee?"

Nezuko mentally cursed herself for being so careless, she had been so focused on Teruko and her surroundings that she didn't even think that a demon could just pop out of nowhere. And what did she know, a demon popped out of nowhere.

The demon's body was quite ripped; thick bushy hair flared around his shoulders. At first Nezuko had thought that the drums on the demon's chest were strapped across his body, but Nezuko then realized that the base of the drums were veiny and popping with muscle; sprouting from his shoulders and stomach and in the color of old pancakes.

"Teruko." The demon didn't seem to notice the two girls, or maybe he didn't care. Whatever the case, Nezuko spoke lowly to the young girl. "Hide behind those shelves and try to be as quiet as possible, can you do that for me?"

Teruko's head nodded into Nezuko's shoulder before making her way carefully to the shelf. Nezuko flashed the kid a thumbs up— trying to lessen the girl's worry— before unsheathing her sword and advancing quietly towards the demon.

"My prey, _my _territory. Who do you think you are waltzing in as if you owned this place?" The demon muttered; and for a second Nezuko thought that she was discovered because she knew it was rude to just stroll into someone's place. "It was _I _who found that Marechi...!"

"Excuse me for my interruption!" Nezuko palmed her blade. "But I am going to attack!"

The demon didn't spare her even a glance, without skipping a beat he slapped a hand on the tsuzumi drum mounted on his left shoulder.

Suddenly— Nezuko was weightless as the room swerved to the right. Maybe Nezuko should've placed politeness aside when she was about to attack. Nezuko grunted as she hit the floor, almost skewering herself with her sword (don't play with sharp objects, kids).

Nezuko found herself lying on her back, gravity settling into her bones.

_Why are the ceiling tatami mats? _Nezuko flipped onto her feet, and saw that lanterns were secured everywhere onto the white floor… No, not _floor. _Nezuko realized that the floor was the ceiling, and the ceiling the floor.

_He can rotate the room with those drums… plus the fact that he could change dimensions with another tsuzumi. _Nezuko mentally noted. And she still doesn't know what those two other drums the demon were. She had to protect Teruko as well.

_This is going to be tough. _

* * *

**(A/N) **Achievement unlocked: Agatsuma Zenitsu!


	12. Until It Blooms Ch 12

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

**(A/N) **This chapter had the amazing help of my friend, May (again). So if you enjoy this chapter don't forget to _Thank you, May! _Because seriously, thank you, May. A lot. For staying up with me and making this chapter and giving me awesome ideas and advice. Thank you.

And thank you readers, I got super happy last week when I saw that there were so many of you guys who read UIB, thank you. So much.

I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

Zenitsu was scared.

Well, technically, Zenitsu was always scared. But Zenitsu knew that that boy— Shoichi— knew that he himself knew that he was probably more scared than usual. And it was driving Zenitsu crazy.

His heartbeat was so violent in his chest— Zenitsu was pretty sure nobody needed ears as good as his to hear his thumping heart.

"Um, Zenitsu-san?" Shoichi walked closer to Zenitsu, his arms were shaking.

"Shoichi, are you… scared?"

Shoichi blinked. "Uh, yes. But I was going to ask if you were having a seizure."

Zenitsu looked down at him. "Why would you say that?"

Shoichi flexed his shoulder. "Because you've been holding onto me and shaking really hard."

Zenitsu blinked. Then saw that the reason why Shoichi's arms were shaking was because of his own trembling arm. Zenitsu pulled his arm away. "Sorry."

They continued to walk down the corridor in silence. Everything about the house was giving Zenitsu the heebie-jeebies; how the rust on the metal frames of the door looked suspiciously red. The eerie quietness around the mansion.

And the sounds of the drum.

It had gone silent now, but Zenitsu wished he hadn't opened that door so loud and sudden—scaring Shoichi's sister, Teruko into dragging Nezuko-chan somewhere else.

Zenitsu had wanted quiet, another place to collect himself. Because sometimes, for someone with keen ears, Zenitsu can appreciate some silence every once in a while.

"Z-Zenitsu-san?" Shoichi said abruptly, scaring Zenitsu.

"D-don't say things so suddenly like that!" Zenitsu clutched his chest. "Y-you almost gave me a _heart attack!_"

Shoichi pursed his lips. "I-it's just that. Zenitsu-san has been muttering and it's… really creepy and…" Shoichi glanced nervously at him.

Great, now the kid must've thought that Zenitsu had gone nuts.

How did Nezuko-chan do it? Zenitsu had heard the voices of many people; patient grandmothers and good-natured young men. But the way Nezuko-chan's pink eyes go soft, her words as soothing as a mother rubbing the back of a fussy child…

Zenitsu placed a hand on Shoichi's shoulder. "Shoichi-kun, don't be scared." He took a deep breath. "I'm here."

Shoichi looked at Zenitsu desperately. Under his hands the boy's shoulder's tensed. "Zenitsu-san, do you need the bathroom? Your face looks constipated."

And the worst part was, Zenitsu didn't hear a single joking tone in the kid's voice.

"_HAAAAAAAH?" _Zenitsu drew his hand back. "I was trying to comfort you and you say such words?" Zenitsu slammed a door open, he needed quiet. "Fine! Maybe I _do _need to use the bath— _HEEEEEE!" _

Upon opening the door, Zenitsu found a _boar-headed guy. _

Wearing familiar black pants under a loincloth, the young man was shirtless, showing off defined abs and arms. On top of his head was a gray headed mask of a boar. Steam exhaled from the pig's nose.

"You sound like a tea kettle."

"... AND YOUR VOICE IS WORSE THAN YOUR PIG HEAD!" Zenitsu yelped. Which made Pig-Head angry.

"SHUT UP, TEA-KETTLE!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE BLOWING _STEAM _FROM YOUR SNOUT!"

Pig-Head crouched. "It's called using _breaths_, weakling. You have a sword too! Fight me—" Pig-Head stopped abruptly. His nostrils quivering as he stiffened.

"_GYAHAHAHA!" _He brandished twin swords. "Nevermind _you! _I sense a powerful demon nearby!" He jumped with surprising nimbleness. "A _strong _one too!" He yelled. "Pig assault, pig assault, PIG ASSUAAAAALT!"

Zenitsu instinctively ducked, pulling Shoichi under him as Pig-Head launched himself into the hallways. Shouting _PIG ASSAULT_ into the corridors.

Then he disappeared.

Zenitsu thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but at a beat of a drum, Pig-Head vanished in mid-run.

In his place was a demon.

Zenitsu was so surprised he tripped on himself, Shoichi in his arms tumbled behind him. The boy sputtered: "W-what—" Then his eyes went wide at the sight of the demon. The monster looked like a lizard, lean arms crawled out from the darkness. Hair pushed back so far it hurted Zenitsu's scalp just looking at it— showing off bugged-eyed green irises. Bloodshot.

And the _sound_, the sound of a demon like the hollowness of a drum thundered in Zenitsu's head.

The beast ran his tongue over chapped lips as he snickered a hungry laugh. "_Heeheeheheha…! Two _little kids! I'm gonna guzzle your brains straight through your ears!"

Shoichi scrambled to the wall, paralyzed with fear as the demon's tongue elongated. Fleshy and wet from hunger.

"H-help…" There was the sound of tears falling. "Help!"

Shoichi was calling for help. Despite Zenitsu standing right in front of him.

Zenitsu could hear the panic in the boy's voice. The single word screamed of fear, and Zenitsu came to the sound. He placed a protective arm in front of Shoichi. His other hand drifted to his sword.

_Hold your sword... We do it for promised safety_— _To ensure their future. _

"_Thunder Breathing, First Form…" _

_So hold your sword. _

"_Thunderclap and Flash." _

There was the sound of electricity.

The next thing Zenitsu knew was that the demon was now behind him. Blood spouting from his headless neck as the demon's head rolled off onto the ground. Shoichi nearly hugging the wall as he looked at Zenitsu with wide eyes.

"Zenitsu-san…"

The demon was slain. Shoichi was shocked white; his mind couldn't comprehend what Zenitsu had done just now. Like seeing two different images blurred together; Shoichi was confused.

Zenitsu didn't know what happened either. Because after meeting the demon, he did not remember a single thing.

* * *

All around Nezuko were incoming walls. Or ceilings. Or floors. Mercilessly charging at her under the drum of the demon. His hands moved in a way that almost looked like art. If not for the situation, Nezuko almost wanted to be under the hypnotising spell of someone who was so talented in their work… if their work didn't include killing people.

Nezuko tried not to cry out in pain every time she landed or hit a surface. The broken bones in her ribs and legs rattled like beans, sending piercing shock waves through Nezuko. She wanted to give up, her brother was outside—_alone_.

There was a nagging bit in the back of her mind. Rooted from her injuries and temptation. _You can just run outside_—_ignore your duty and run away with Niichan. You have a Nichirin blade, you don't have to protect others anymore. Just Niichan. _

Just Tanjiro.

_Selfish. _

Nezuko needs to focus on protecting—she had to be strong for a reason; to protect the ones who are less strong—not aware of the dangers of demons—from death and fear.

_So hold your sword. _

She had said that to Zenitsu, and here she was not living up to her own words. Hypocrisy.

_I'll live up to it. _Nezuko told herself. _I'll prove it. _

But her bones weren't going to magically mend themselves.

The demon was getting impatient.

"Infuriating." He scowled. The air went dangerous— the hairs on Nezuko's neck started to stand— With a resounding tap, the demon hit the drum on his stomach. "Absolutely infuriating!"

There was something, something dangerous and fast.

Nezuko leapt back, the floor where she was standing on immediately ripped in front of her. Three claw-like marks were carved into the tatami. Then the room started to spin again.

_He had this sort of attack along with the ability to rotate rooms? _Nezuko flipped in the air. The claw attack didn't touch her, but she could feel it. The dangerous slash through the air, an invisible enemy. Then Nezuko's breathing caught, a jolt went through her body as she realized that she had to protect Teruko as well.

Teruko… she can't possibly be able to dodge those sort of attacks. Nezuko grabbed the girl's hand and hefted her up onto one arm. The pressure on her ribs tightened, but Nezuko wasn't about to let go so easily.

Her strength was for protecting Tanjiro. She had to be strong for her family. And now her strength will have to extend to protect people other than Tanjiro. More people. It was her job, after all. She was a sister. She was Kamado Nezuko.

Something else was pressing against Nezuko— the cloths that were sewn into her haori—the ones from her family—growing warm on her side.

The missions and the heat of the battle. Amidst it all, she had nearly forgotten what she had been fighting for—

But her family didn't.

_She won't run away. _

Another side grew warm in her haori. She jumped in the air— barely avoiding another claw attack.

Her leg was throbbing. Teruko's weight was definitely dragging Nezuko down. She forced her legs to move. _What can I do about it? _Nezuko countered. _Cry? _

Of course not.

That was the girl that had been too weak in the snow, unable to defend her demon brother from a demon slayer or another like himself.

She looked up for the demon to face him. But at the beat of the drum, the scene in front of her vanished. Demon and all.

Nezuko and Teruko found themselves in a small tea room. A simple but beautiful painting of plum blossoms hung next to the tea table, as if purposefully positioned to imitate a window looking out to the tree in full bloom. But despite the tasteful decorations, there was the smell of must and old tea leaves. It was a lonely room, most likely unused for a long time.

In her arms, Teruko hiccuped. The poor girl looked close to tears. Nezuko managed a smile for her sake. "Teruko, looks like we've been teleported somewhere else, but it didn't look like it was the demon who did it. At least we know the drum isn't in his hands, right?"

Nezuko knew that the drum could also be in the hands of another demon. But she decided not to point that out. Teruko made a small sound in agreement.

Nezuko got up, holding onto Teruko's hand as she reached for the door handle. Although she noticed that by the doorframe, were drops of blood. Fresh blood.

_Someone's hurt. _Nezuko realized. Barging into the room would definitely scare them, though. She rapped her knuckles on the wall. "Hello? Is there someone in there?"

A muffled yelp sounded from behind the screening door. Then the person finally said: "W-who's there?" It was a boy's voice. "I have the drum, and— I'm not afraid to u-use it!"

He probably wasn't talking about attacking Nezuko with songs like _Seven Nation Army_ or _Wipe Out._ But Teruko's eyes widened.

"Niichan?"

Teruko and Shoichi's older brother, Nezuko remembered. Kiyoshi was his name. Kiyoshi was silent, but finally he spoke, wary: "W-why do you have my sister?" His tone grew anxious. "What do you want with her?"

Putting a hand on the door, Nezuko answered: "I am Kamado Nezuko, a demon slayer—uh, I'm here to help." She smiled at Teruko, who was squirming excitedly. "May we come in?"

But Teruko didn't seem to want to wait, she flung the door open and immediately dashed across the room to a boy, pulling his brother into a hug. Kiyoshi was so surprised he dropped the drum. He clutched Teruko's head into his chest, tightly and full of brotherly protection. It was almost nostalgic.

_Niichan is still here. _Nezuko told herself. Tanjiro was still there.

Kiyoshi looked no older than 10 or 12 years old, no doubt was he Teruko and Shoichi's brother. He had the same black hair and yellow eyes, but he was taller and his leg was bleeding.

"Kiyoshi-kun, may I take a look at your wounds?" Nezuko knelt to his side and fished out a small metal tin. "I am going to treat it, we wouldn't want it to get infected, would we?"

Kiyoshi hesitated, but nodded. Nezuko smiled, rubbing the medical balm in her hands. "This medicine is really awesome. My master made it and gave it to me." Nezuko explained. "He wears a tengu mask that scared me when we first met, but he's a great guy!"

Nezuko patted his bandaged leg. "All done."

Kiyoshi looked up at her in bewilderment. "T-thanks… Thank you."

Teruko pulled away, grinning. "Nezuko-Nee is really awesome, she protected me from bad demons."

Nezuko grinned and smoothed Teruko's hair. "You and your brothers were really awesome too." Nezuko said. "Kiyoshi, your younger siblings stayed outside the house for you. And you were able to hold your own ground despite this place being filled with demons. Thank you for holding out, you're very brave."

Kiyoshi eased his tense shoulders. A sparkle glittered in his eyes. "I- I'm glad… Where is he—Shoichi— Shoichi is okay, right?"

"Shoichi-kun got separated from me and Teruko, but he's with someone just like me. I'm positive that he'll be alright." Then Nezuko's expression got serious. "... While you were here, did you hear any demons say the word 'Marechi'?"

"Y-yeah." Kiyoshi swallowed. "They said it was the reason why they caught me, but I didn't— I don't understan—"

"Marechi is someone with a special blood; _rare _blood, _CAW!_"

"_Uwaagh!" _

Nezuko's Kasugai crow ignored their yelps. "Rare blooded humans are a real treat for the demons… a delicacy." The crow tested the word a few times and seemed to have taken a liking to it. "Yes… a real _delicacy." _

"I'm going to make _you _into a delicacy if you don't stop acting so scary!" Nezuko calmed the kids down and explained to them that the crow was there to give her orders, no need to be scared (even if it's ability to talk might be a bit unnerving). "And warn us next time, please!"

But the crow, ignoring her, said: "A single Marechi is like eating fifty people… or a hundred! Eating a Marechi is also very nutritious. Like spinach," the crow made a face, if crows could make faces. "... like spinach, but yummier. _Caw caw, _a _delicacy._" Then he started cawing or laughing. Which—hearing a crazy crow laugh was definitely not on Nezuko's _Top 10. _

"Stop being so creepy, you're scaring them!" Nezuko frowned. "How did you find me anyways? I don't remember bringing you along."

The crow fluffed his feathers absently. "Kasugai crows can locate their owners no matter where they are. It's the most basic of skills!" Then he shot a look at Nezuko. "But don't think for a second that you own _me_, and since you're being so rude, I'm _leaving_."

He pecked Nezuko a few times before swooping away, wings spread out as if saying _The Diva Is Leaving._ Kiyoshi and Teruko started to talk all at once. But a chill went down her spine and Nezuko shushed the siblings into silence.

Outside the screen door, she heard footsteps. And behind her, behind the screening door, she saw a looming figure. The same physique of the drum demon.

"I need you to listen closely." Nezuko said seriously. "A demon is outside, I am going to leave you two here while I go fight him. The moment I leave—Kiyoshi, hit the drum. And if anyone else but me opens the door, hit the drum as fast as you can. Can you do that for me?"

Teruko nodded, then Kiyoshi. Nezuko smiled approvingly and drew her sword, racing to open the door as the drum demon's red eyes zeroed in on her.

"_The drum!" _

Kiyoshi struck the drum, and the siblings were gone. Nezuko and the demon were alone.

She readied her blade and charged.

.

.

Nezuko grunted as the room flipped forward down like a dice, slamming her against the tatami. She hissed through her teeth and took a deep breath, trying to keep her pain in control as she gripped her unused sword.

_It's been 10 minutes… and I still haven't even swung my blade yet. _Nezuko charged at the drum demon, who's eyes glared red, _What kind of demon slayer am I? _

"Water Breath— _Umgh!" _An army of wooden drawers crashed into Nezuko as the room fell to the right, knobs were ruthlessly digging into the fractures of her ribs. Nezuko bit back the throb as she somersaulted away, trying to land as lightly as possible.

"I'll prove it to you." The demon muttered under his breath. "I'll eat that Marechi and prove to everyone that I can eat humans. I can grow _stronger_." His face twisted.

Suddenly his pupiless red eyes weren't so pupiless anymore. Because carved into the eye tissue—held a scar, crudely cut over a "6".

The Lower Moon Six snarled. "Starting with _you!_"

The ground in front of Nezuko started to shred, invisible claws sliced through the air. _He's a Demon Moon?_

The thought of running away sounded real tempting. But with a grunt of effort, Nezuko kicked off with her good foot, breathing techniques hammered her lungs, but she could feel power surging through her.

The pain would've been unbearable if Nezuko didn't have a reason to fight for. A reason to be strong.

"Infuriating vermin." The demon growled. "Why won't you just _give up _already? Isn't this hopeless for you?"

Nezuko skidded to a stop. "You scare me. You do." She admitted. "Your blood techniques hurt my broken bones and you have this knife thingy slashing everywhere." She straightened. "But both of my legs can be broken and I still won't give up. You may think I am weak, but I'll prove to you— I'll prove you _wrong!_" She gathered breaths into her lungs, oxygen coursed through her veins.

The demon narrowed his eyes. "Proof…" He raised his hands in preparation. "Have it your way, then. We'll see if you still think this way when _you _are shunned away by _him _because you couldn't eat demons any more—When _your_ work gets _trampled on!_"

His voice went shrill. "My name is Kyogai, and I will prove it to you! I _WILL_—" Kyogai's hands suddenly went to his left shoulder, then his right. So fast it was a blur. Nezuko's eyes widened as she felt herself go weightless. "—_GET RECOGNIZED!" _

_He could go… faster? _Nezuko struggled to find an opening through the tossing and turning along with the claws. The _claws, _the ones that zips by and could slice her up like sandwich bread. The claws were five strikes instead of three now. The room was nothing but a churning field of furniture, claw attacks, and Nezuko.

Nezuko's eyes were spinning, trying to keep up with the attacks. Her body was in pain though her mind was sharp. She knew what to do.

The demon hit the drum on his left.

_Right. _Nezuko's body seized to anticipate the attack.

And the room listed to the right.

The drum from the right sounded.

_Left. _

Nezuko was ready.

She can't panic, no way. She can't give up, absolutely not. _Follow the demon's movements… and anticipate his next attack. _

Just as Nezuko was getting familiar with the situation, the claw attack suddenly came forward… but something pushed her. From inside her haori, burning like coal, and Nezuko ducked right before the incoming attack. The floor above her slashed to ribbons, the attack whispering above Nezuko's collar. Too close, but not close enough.

.

_I have to find a way to end this. _Nezuko looked frantically around the room. There was absolutely nothing to help her with, it was a bare, unused room.

Kyogai's hands had been an unceasing blur, for who knows how long Nezuko had been in this rotating mess like clothes in a dry cleaner. She was almost grateful that Zenitsu had eaten her last riceball, because if she had eaten it, rice and plum seaweed would've been all over the floor by then.

_Think, think, _think, _Nezuko! Something to turn this situation around…! _Which sounded already hard enough, because turning stuff around was the demon's job.

An attack jostled a file cabinet, Nezuko jumped up to avoid the toppling drawers as paper fluttered out like birds in the air.

As Nezuko's feet drew closer to the floor, she could see that— despite the paper being yellowed with age, they were kept excellently. Even the writing was not smudged. All over the papers were meticulously inked characters. Whoever wrote this must've been really passionate. Nezuko maneuvered in the air, so that her foot narrowly missed the edges of the yellow paper.

Not stepping on it.

Nezuko's breathing went short.

Then the knot in her chest loosened. And she felt as if she could finally breathe again.

_When I avoided the paper, my breathing hitched_— _inhaling and exhaling quickly but evenly. _Not like the deep breaths she had been taking before. And by doing so, oxygen would go to her injuries… _Urokodaki-san had taught this type of breathing before! _Nezuko tested the breathing technique again. Yes, it was definitely working.

There was a pause in the room—after she had avoided the papers, Nezuko didn't know why, but she took the opportunity. Her legs roared to life, pain still hovered over her injuries like a ghost, but Nezuko took in quick and even breaths. The injuries would have to come later. Oxygen fueled her body.

_Total Concentration...! _

She threw her body forward; like water drops before an incoming tide, Nezuko's footsteps barely touched the ground. And all she could focus on was to breathe, to pull that roaring wave forwards.

"_Breath of Water, Ninth Form!_" Nezuko could see the Opening Thread. "_Splashing Water Flow—Turbulent!_"

Her blade made a black arc in the air, as if slicing through water, Kyogai's head left his body.

The cut was clean. But yet there was still something that Nezuko felt as if she had left behind and had to say.

"Kyogai," She said, "your Blood Demon Art was amazing." The tsuzumi drums were still a ringing echo in her ears, the adrenaline she felt as the clawing friction tore through the air— even despite the fact that Kyogai was trying to kill her—the skill was obvious. The passion was like fire.

_Was. _

Nezuko wondered what made the demon give up.

"... Next time, don't give up. Next time."

Nezuko right then still didn't understand why— why humans were so persistent; to chase after dreams that obviously hurts to reach. To walk a path that was long and hard.

And Nezuko would be a hypocrite to say that she wasn't one of them. Chasing after a dream and running on thorns.

But that goes for both of them. Both humans and demons.

"...Next time." He agreed softly. "I will."

Even if the path was full of thorns.


	13. Until It Blooms Ch 13

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

* * *

My name was Kyogai. That name had been written at the very top of my papers. The story that I had written. The story that I had poured myself and ink over.

Writers would know that satisfying bit when their work is done. How the papers are finally lined up and they see their name—proudly written on the top of all those sheaves of paper. To be recognized as someone who was persisting with their story. Persevering until the end of the chapters.

Writing is difficult, many would want to give up because sometimes—words may not bend in their favor. I knew that. And I still persisted.

I didn't give up.

Because I was a writer.

Now laying on the floor, crumbling to ashes like that perseverance I had as a human when my story was scattered. I am going through the same fate that my story had gone through. My story was told that it was garbage and absolute trash.

It hurts.

That my hard work was trampled on.

And it hurts.

When he said that playing a drum with that kind of skill wasn't going to get me anywhere either—

Why did he have to say that?

I thought I would have proven myself when I became a demon. Yet my talents were still recognized as trash.

Because I slowly lost the ability to eat humans.

Was it because I had cheated? Wanting another chance?

But how unfair, I worked so hard only to be beaten down again.

Looking at the girl now... I knew that it was because I had given up. I hated the reality that nobody would accept my hard work. My editor could've given me advice instead of insulting my story, but I knew there was no way _he _would've given me any way to improve as a demon.

Reality wasn't fair to anyone. I had no right to complain.

To that girl, who had broken bones and a child to protect while fighting me. To that girl, whose eyes must've seen something no young girl's should've seen. Life isn't fair.

But that only makes it fair to everyone.

Even to _him_, I know, looking at the girl. She will take him down. And even if her hands and feet are torn from the thorny road, she won't give up. Most definitely not. Maybe I could've been like her if I hadn't given up.

_Ahh _but I knew I was angry—jealous. There, I said it. I was jealous that she didn't give up. Oh so _infuriatingly _persistent.

Still.

_Next time. _

If I was blessed with another chance, if reality—if life could give me another chance. I will not give up.

But right now, I don't have the chance to. I gave up and my human weakness bled through my demon life. In a way… perhaps I was still human. The ones that live for only a few decades before growing old and weak. And then die.

All the same, despite the fact that I was so strong as a demon, I was still weak.

But she was not. Even though I was such a strong opponent.

She not only took me down, but recognized me.

She recognized me.

I could feel my senses getting duller. And idly I wondered—what did those eyes see to be so strong yet still so kind?

If I could write her story, what story shall it be?

Perhaps next time.

If life could be so generous.

* * *

Bending down, Nezuko slowly gathered the sheaves of scattered paper up from the floor. It was dry and crumbly, and it smelled strongly of dust. But Nezuko was fascinated at how truly well the writing was kept. As she read through the few lines of text, she was suddenly hit with a pang of loneliness that these papers would never see the light of day.

Because demons couldn't be under the sun, only under the shadow of the moon.

Only in the shadow of… of what? There was a sense of feeling, but Nezuko couldn't find herself to put it into words. Yet despite not knowing the answer, Nezuko felt heavy with the thought.

She shook her head—just for the sake of it—and fished out a small needle from her pocket. Tamayo had designed it so that Nezuko could give the doctor blood samples for her to research on. Something about DNA and how blood reacts when it meets the sun. Nezuko decided to let Tamayo deal with all the scientific stuff as she gave the blood-filled needle to Yushiro's cat, who would be the one doing the delivering.

"Have a safe trip." Nezuko said. The cat meowed twice, then disappeared into the air.

Kyogai was already gone but Nezuko still clasped her hands in prayer. For the man who had given up. And for another chance. If life could be so generous.

She got up, ready to find Kiyoshi and Teruko. Maybe if she walked around the entire mansion at least twenty times… she might find the two siblings.

But as soon as she opened the door, Kiyoshi and Teruko were already there—Shoichi too.

Nezuko blinked. "How did you get here?"

Kiyoshi was being held up by his two siblings, so Nezuko took him onto her back as the boy told her what happened: "Zenitsu-san found us, then when we were going outside he suddenly just dropped us off here and went over there." Kiyoshi pointed to what probably was the exit. "It seemed important."

Nezuko wondered what Zenitsu was in such a hurry for. He must've known she was in the room and then went off to do whatever he was doing.

_It seemed important. _

* * *

To Zenitsu, the world was almost living in his ears. The songs of flowers in fields, the sonance of weather, the ringing of a betrayed being, the whispers of an evil heart…

Sometimes he almost wished he didn't hear them, the world was loud. Nobody was ever what they seemed in appearance. Beautiful painted lips hid foul tongues.

It was overwhelming, the true ugly intentions of one's heart that Zenitsu would hear. Zenitsu had never felt safe hearing such sounds from the world. He felt as if he was being watched, being preyed and schemed on.

But what scared him more was silence. Death.

There was a fine line between wanting space and quiet—and silence.

Ah well, they were probably the same thing. But to Zenitsu, silence was unending. To the point he wondered if he was also dead. That scared him, because silence was everywhere around him, and it gave no warning. It was a silent jumpscare.

Yet between that and the murmurs of lies, Zenitsu struggles to find the neutral zone. A place to collect himself. Quiet. Not silence.

But him from that box. No neutral zone could match the quiet comfort he had.

_It. _Zenitsu told himself. _It. He is a demon. _

The demon's voice was soft and kind. It was something Zenitsu had never heard before, it was the same as Nezuko's sound: compassionate and gentle.

Yes… Zenitsu felt as if he had been drinking stale water all his life, but Nezuko's sound was like the pure spring water. It flowed clear and clean. Sunlight would shine brightly through it like glass. Nezuko was the kindest person Zenitsu had ever met.

She and that demon.

When Zenitsu had found Shoichi's siblings, he had also managed to track Nezuko's sound and they were all about to head out of the mansion. But Zenitsu had heard the intent of violence, directed towards Nezuko's box.

So he told the siblings that Nezuko was in that room and he was going out first.

"Why?" Shoichi asked.

"It's—" Zenitsu stopped. "He's more important than Nezuko-chan's own life."

That's what he had also told Pig-Head. Zenitsu had found Pig-Head attacking the box, yet the demon inside made no sound of contempt.

"Lay off!" Zenitsu threw his arms around the box—and good gods the _sound. _It was like trying to mix oil and water—the cold growls from a demon and the thumping vibrations of a human and the gentleness that he gave off. It was like touching dry ice, cold yet hot. Painful to touch, the polarity of the traits that the boy possessed. Yet still so kind.

That aura of a demon. _Demon. _

_Demon. _

Kindness.

It was painful.

"What are you doing?" Pig-Head asked. "Idiot, there's a demon in there!"

"I-I know."

"So why are you protecting it?" He demanded. "Get outta my way!"

Zenitsu tightened his arms around. "I can't—"

"Why?"

"I WAS GETTING TO IT!"

Pig-Head huffed. "You were taking too long."

"Gee, I wonder who interrupted me?"

"I interrupt anyone who comes in my way—"

"But—"

"Don't interrupt me!" Pig-Head yelled, then seemed to remember that he was supposed to be killing a demon. "And get out of my way!"

He planted a kick on Zenitsu's side, Zenitsu's ribs made a concerningly loud crack, and pain prickled him like angry bees, but he kept his hold on the box.

_It's more important than Nezuko's own life_—

Zenitsu's nose was bleeding.

_Why is she protecting a demon? _

Pig-Head voiced his thoughts. "Why are you protecting a demon?"

Maybe Zenitsu really was an idiot. He knew all the bad intentions of those people, yet he still went after them. He was clearly weak, but he still managed to become a demon slayer.

He was clearly weak and yet he was still protecting this box.

He was a demon slayer and yet he was still protecting the box.

"I trust… Nezuko-chan. So I'm going to ask Nezuko-chan about this face to face!" Zenitsu announced. He glared at Pig-Head. "So you… you can just get out of the way!"

"Get out of the way?" Pig-Head's swords flashed in the air. "Pull out your sword and fight me! Imma skewer you in along with this box!"

In such close proximity, Zenitsu could see that Pig-Head's blades weren't like normal swords. The color was like a grey-blue sky, but it was chipped and jagged. Yet the point was spared and gleaming above Zenitsu.

Zenitsu braced himself for the pain, but it never came.

A fist appeared out of nowhere and Pig-Head was sent flying. Nezuko straightened, looking livid enough to murder someone.

_Gwahhh, he's totally dead! _Zenitsu gawked. Pig-Head was coughing and a nasty bruise was blooming on his abs. Zenitsu's ribs hurt just looking at him.

Oh wait, his ribs were already broken.

"What are you doing?" Nezuko's voice was dangerous. "Attacking one of our own—you know why Zenitsu wouldn't pull out his sword?" Her voice caught. "Because it is forbidden to draw your sword on your own comrades!" She curled her fists. "And I won't let anyone hurt my friend."

It took Zenitsu a second to realize Nezuko was talking about him. And heat rose up in his chest. Because no one had called him a friend with such earnesty.

Pig-Head leapt to his feat, brandishing his sword. "_Gyahahaha_—" He broke into a fit of coughs, before laughing once again. "You're… strong—" He threw aside his blades. "Let's have a bare-handed fight, then. That way we won't be breaking any rules, right?"

"That's not—"

Pig-Head came at her with surprising speed, throwing his leg behind Nezuko's knees. He moved like an animal, using all four of his limbs and thrusting his head forward like a bull… or a boar. But even caught off guard Nezuko was quick, she twisted aside but made no move to attack.

"Start fighting me!" Pig-Head ordered.

"No."

"START FIGHTING ME!"

"No."

In a fit of frustration, Pig-Head slashed at her from above, but Nezuko dropped onto one leg and her leg swiped at Pig-Head's unbalanced stance—using his move against him. And even using it better than him.

"Wha—"

Nezuko moved fluidly, folding her body in smoothly before landing gracefully on her feet. Pig-Head fell to the ground. Head first. The ground shook at impact.

Zenitsu made a mental note to never, _ever, _play soccer with that girl.

"Your ribs are broken," Nezuko informed him. "Stop fighting, you're going to deteriorate your own body! Think about your future!"

_And she still thinks about that pig's future. _Zenitsu grumbled. _Good gods. _

On the ground, Pig-Head snorted. "Deteriorate is good! I like fighting! So therefore I like deteriorating!"

"Do you know what deteriorating is?"

_I think not. _Zenitsu wagered.

Pig-Head went silent.

_Ha, I knew it!_

"Deteriorate means 'becoming progressively worse'." Nezuko explained patiently. "So—"

"Deteriorating means 'becoming progressively worse'." Pig-Head exclaimed. "Of _course _I know what it means! I'm awesome right? I'm awesome, right?"

_He said it twice. _Zenitsu thought.

Pig-Head got so excited, he jumped up to his feet. He started to say something, but from all that falling and jumping—his mask fell off his head.

Pig-Head's mouth was open, but Zenitsu hardly noticed.

Because Pig-Head's head was… a lot less Pig-Head-y than Zenitsu had thought.

"A _girl?" _Zenitsu's mouth hit the floor. Pig-Head's face was absolutely..._gorgeous. _

With shiny smooth skin and large green eyes framed by lush eyelashes—so black it was almost blue—his face was a natural beauty. It was like looking at a fresh drop of dew on a new flower's petal.

_A FREAKING RIPPED-ASS BODY AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT MUSCLE IS A FACE OF A GIRL? _Zenitsu shrieked inwardly. _What the hell? _

Pig-Head glared at him outrageously prettily. "Do you have any problems with my face?" He challenged.

Zenitsu shook his head vigorously. Trying not to blush.

"Not at all!" Nezuko said. "Your eyes are bright and are in a lovely shade of green. Your face is clean and neat, and a healthy pinkness on your cheeks. Also, despite your brashness your hair looks very silky and black, almost blue—but that's really pretty, isn't it?" She smiled, oblivious. "There's no need to be insecure, what's your name?"

_No way is that Pig-Head going to answer. _Zenitsu thought.

Pig-Head answered. "Inosuke, Hashibira Inosuke." Then he blinked. "Uh? Wait—Fight me! Yeah!"

"I can't, I'm too tired."

"Do that kicky kick thing again!"

"No."

"I am Hashibira Inosuke!" Hashibira Inosuke tried again. "And I _order _you to fight me again!"

"How do you write that?" Nezuko asked suddenly.

"Write?" Inosuke blinked. "_Write?_ I don't—it—it's on my loincloth though—"

He stopped suddenly.

"Inosuke?" Nezuko called innocently.

Inosuke's pretty eyes rolled to the back of his head, then he started to fall.

"HE FELL!" Zenitsu screeched. And started to curse until Nezuko smacked him to watch his mouth. "_OW! _Uh—I-Is he dead?"

"No, he's not dead. He's got a concussion," Nezuko knelt besides the boy. "I mean, I did calculate the momentum of my kick by multiplying the mass times velocity. Inosuke's fall was the result of my utmost strength, the impact had caused some mild traumatic brain injury." Nezuko said blithely, as if she was saying, _I did my homework today. _She probably did. "All he needs is rest."

"Rest! Rest!" A crow suddenly fluttered down from the sky. "Go to a Wisteria House to rest! _Caw!_"

"Nezuko-Nee's crow!" Teruko pointed out. "The one who doesn't like spinach!"

"Uh, yes child, anyways—"

"I don't like spinach either." Zenitsu said.

"Hey—"

"Spinach is very good for you though." Nezuko said.

Zenitsu eyed her. "Do _you _like spinach?"

"No."

Somehow Zenitsu felt like he had lost a debate or something.

The crow squawked indignantly: "WISTERIA HOUSE, YOU SPINACHES! OR I WON'T GUIDE YOU ANYMORE!"

* * *

The crow had led Nezuko, Zenitsu and Inosuke (who was up and kicking trees (poor trees) to the Wisteria House. It was a late summer's night, cicadas buzzed and Nezuko wondered if Zenitsu heard the cicadas extra loud or something—with his good ears and all.

But he was also crying extra loudly, screeching about how Shoichi was super strong and that the young, nine year-old, four-feet nothing, boy had defeated a demon in a matter of seconds.

"Shut up, Zeniku!" Inosuke yelled, messing up names for the thousandth of times. Then he added, "But now I want to fight that Bobichi guy."

"_Zenitsu_, _Shoichi_." Nezuko corrected. "And if you're going to call me, it's Nezuko not—"

"I know your damn name, Kamaboko Mondazuko!"

"—whatever you just said. But I'll give you points for creativity."

"What about me, Nezuko-chan?"

In front of them, the crow called. "We're here! _Caw!_"

Nezuko's crow had led them to a large house, engraved on the giant wooden doors was a kanji for wisteria—_Fuji no Hana_—with the flowers in a large crescent around it. Behind the doors, wisteria trees glowed purple in the summer night.

"So...this is the place where demon slayers can rest up, right?" Nezuko asked.

The crow shifted on top of the door, "Yes, is there a problem?"

"We could've basically rested anytime we had wanted, right?"

The crow stomped his feet, as if he was talking to a child and was getting impatient. "_No-o-o._ This is not a _hotel_, this is a _Wisteria House_."

He left it at that as if that explained everything.

"Let's roast this thing alive." Inosuke suggested.

"_Caw?" _

"I'm afraid we don't have deep-fried crow, but will tempura do?" A voice answered suddenly.

In front of Nezuko, a little old lady with a large bun stood politely on the ground. Her smile was crinkly and good-natured, and at that moment Nezuko's crow made his escape.

"Ah, are you the owner of the Wisteria House—"

"A-A-A-A M-M-MONSTER!"

"Tempura?"

"MONSTER! SHE'S WAY TOO FAST—"

"Hey!"

Nezuko kicked Zenitsu in the shin, effectively shutting him up.

Behind the mask, Inosuke asked. "Tempura?"

The little old lady chuckled. "This way, please."

.

.

As promised, dinner was tempura along with burdock root salad, stir fried carrots and celery and mushrooms, rice, grilled tuna, egg roll, and a small bowl of soup.

"Thank you for the meal." Nezuko said before digging in. Zenitsu did the same. Inosuke shoved a fried shrimp into his mouth.

"Use your chopsticks." Zenitsu said, exasperated.

Nezuko just smiled, it had seemed so long since she had sat down for a proper meal. Now, in the warm light of the Wisteria House, the hearty eating that went around the small table and the warmth of other's—Nezuko felt giddy with nostalgia as she remembered the meals she ate with her family. It was nostalgic. But not so sad anymore.

The old lady had called in a doctor, and he had claimed that they all had broken ribs, with Inosuke having the most breaks out of all of them (oops). But Inosuke didn't seem to mind, he ate and slurped noisily.

Suddenly he turned to Nezuko, and from Nezuko's tray he shoved a tempura shrimp into his mouth. Grinning as if he had won something, he snatched another piece of deep-fried bell pepper. Crumbs of tempura fell off of his chin like an unceremonious beard. Still smirking like a winner.

So Nezuko smiled back, picking up her bowl of stir-fry, she said: "Well if you're that hungry, you can have this too."

The smile melted off of Inosuke's face. "Wait, what—"

"Here, they're oyster mushrooms."

"I don't—"

"And the celery is still crunchy."

"I DON'T WANT IT!"

Steam was nearly coming out of his ears as Inosuke sulked and went back to his food.

Zenitsu had been drinking from an empty soup bowl for five minutes, squinting at the scene in front of him.

Nezuko shrugged, maybe he didn't like mushrooms.

Bathtime rolled around, as eventful as dinner.

"Do you guys want to bathe with me?" Nezuko asked. Folding her new change of clothes—a soft lavender yukata—into a neat pile before getting cleaned up.

Zenitsu immediately went red, but he was giggling uncontrollably. "I—we—We're _guys _and you're a—a girl…Not that I'm…complaining..."

"I bathe with my siblings all the time." Nezuko said. "I have four brothers."

"I-is that so…"

Inosuke poked at Zenitsu. "Oy, Menbiksu, you're feeling really creepy next to me."

"_Guh_…_!_" Zenitsu started to push Inosuke into the men's bathing room. "Why don't you go ahead first, Inosuke—"

"YOU—don't—boss me around!"

Zenitsu looked eager to change the subject. "F-four brothers you say—get the hell inside, Inosuke. Don't ruin this chance for me—" Zenitsu grinned, even though Inosuke was still halfway through the door. "Sorry about that, Nezuko-chan. Uh, four brothers…"

Suddenly he blurted. "Where are they now?"

Nezuko wasn't sure what her expression looked like. But even Inosuke stopped thrashing.

Zenitsu panicked. "Oh, I'm—I—" He stared at the floor. "Oh…"

"No, it's fine." Nezuko said. It hadn't been then that Nezuko realized that the loneliness no longer followed her like a ghost. She had nearly forgotten what it was like to eat with other people. No wonder the food tasted so good. Zenitsu faltered, and Nezuko wondered what the boy had heard.

"Does it have something to do with that box thing?" Inosuke ventured.

Nezuko shrugged her haori off from her shoulders, the cloths of her family were still sewn in there. But it hit a bit differently looking at it now. "Yes, Inosuke. As long as that box is safe… I... I made a promise to protect. That's why I became a demon slayer."

"So hold your sword." Zenitsu echoed.

Nezuko grinned. "Yeah," she showed the waist part of her haori. "My brother liked to steal food too, though he never had tempura before."

Inosuke snorted. "Well he's missing out."

Zenitsu was silent for a moment. Finally he spoke, "Nezuko-chan you're so strong, despite…" he gestured vaguely, "... all this, and being alone you still are so…" Zenitsu stopped, as if he had heard something. He did.

"I had thought so too," Nezuko pursed her lips, she really did seem blind back then, "but we really weren't. My family is always with me. And even now I had a meal with you two didn't I? We aren't alone. Sometimes I need to be reminded of that. And Zenitsu...thank you for protecting that box." Gratitude made her heart smile. "You're very strong."

Zenitsu suddenly got flustered. Then his chest swelled with pride. "O-of course! I was just protecting a girl's possession. Can't have uncouth pigs trampling over their stuff, can I?"

"What about me?" Inosuke piped up. "I'm strong too!"

"Inosuke, don't go looking for fights. It's not good." Then she added. "But yeah, you're pretty strong."

Inosuke was surprisingly silent, despite that the answer was what he seemed to be looking for. Finally he took off his mask, his face satisfied and almost mild. He looked at Nezuko, then mumbled something about taking a bath and disappeared into the bathing room.

"So, uh…" Zenitsu glanced at her hopefully. "Can I still take a bath with you?"

"Inosuke said that you were being creepy, so nevermind."

"Hey! Don't trust that pig he doesn't know what he's saying!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU, HANGETSU!"

.

.

It was late into the night, a breeze cooled the summer night but in her yukata Nezuko hardly felt the chill as she sat under the _engawa _of the Wisteria House. Enjoying the stars.

"My ribs still hurt." Zenitsu complained, plopping down next to her.

"My ribs _and _my head hurts." Inosuke said, lying on the floor. "I win."

"Do you have to make everything a competition?"

Inosuke grinned at this. "The world waits for nobody, Kentotsu. I'm gonna defeat everyone who comes my way—you all are pebbles that I have to step on to get stronger!"

"...You could've just said 'stepping stones'." Zenitsu said. "You just attack everyone randomly even though they did nothing to you?"

"You were in my way." Inosuke corrected. "And besides," he shot a look at Nezuko, "the box had a demon in it."

Nezuko paused. Wondering what she should say, the box was tucked in the corner of the room behind the _engawa_. And words left her.

"You guys knew all along?"

Zenitsu nodded. "I heard it."

"I felt it."

Nezuko found herself gazing at the ongoing doors of the porch_, _unsure what to say. "Will you kill him, now that you know? Will you report me?"

Beside her, Inosuke seemed to have lost interest. Because he had placed his pig mask on like a sleep shade and started to snore.

"I wanted to ask you. First." Zenitsu picked at the edge of his yukata. "I figured...I heard...so I trust you. I guess." He said awkwardly.

"Even if you had to get hurt?"

Zenitsu poked at his ribs. "Well… looks like it."

Cicadas buzzed around, and the air smelled clean. Nezuko had been so worried, she hadn't even noticed how nice the breeze felt on her tired muscles. She suddenly realized that she had been more worried about Tanjiro than she had thought.

But there were people who accepted them. They weren't alone at all.

"I wasn't strong, you know. I ran away and couldn't protect him when we first encountered a demon. It was at a temple." Nezuko swung her bare feet over soft grass. "But Zenitsu, you're strong."

Zenitsu hesitated. "How can you be sure?"

"Because you didn't run away." Nezuko stretched out her legs. "And I won't run away either."

A soft wind blew, and it seemed to have taken some of Nezuko's anxiety with it.

Then behind them, there was a _click_—the sound of a wooden box opening, then shuffling.

Zenitsu cussed like a horse. "WHAT THE FU— THE BOX ISN'T EVEN NOT LOCKED?"

"Language!" Nezuko reminded him. "And calm down, Niichan isn't going to—Zenitsu—Get off!"

Zenitsu had launched himself onto Nezuko's back—holding onto her like a monkey, before a blur of green and black zipped by and ripped Zenitsu off Nezuko. The boy was suddenly on the floor, being held down by Tanjiro and screaming bloody murder.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING DIE, HOLY SHIT—"

"Zenitsu! Mind your words!"

"I'M GONNA DIE AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT MY LANGUAGE?"

"I noticed you didn't cuss in that sentence."

Inosuke punted a pillow out of nowhere at Zenitsu. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

But Tanjiro caught the pillow with ease, glancing around, flustered, before getting off of Zenitsu. He laughed awkwardly behind his bamboo muzzle.

Zenitsu looked frantically around for his sword, then seemed to have realized that he had promised Nezuko that he wouldn't kill the demon. So he was stuck paralyzed on the floor, waving his hand around with enough energy to wash forty cars.

"Y-y-y-yo yo-yo—"

Tanjiro's eyebrows were furrowed. A little bit red-faced, worried and wondering what he had done to the poor boy—who was stuttering as if he was bouncing on a million-hand massage. Finally, he did the only thing he could in this kind of situation as a big brother: he pulled Zenitsu onto his lap and started to stroke his hair. Doing so—as if the brotherly action also calmed him down, Tanjiro relaxed and smiled down at the boy a gentle smile.

"Uh?" Zenitsu blinked. But immediately his body settled comfortably on Tanjiro almost reflexively. Nezuko smiled, knowing her brother had that sort of presence.

"This is my brother, Kamado Tanjiro." Nezuko said. "But I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you just call him Tanjiro."

Tanjiro hummed agreeably.

"I—I don't—"

"MOVE!"

Zenitsu was suddenly shoved off of Tanjiro as Inosuke plopped his head down on his lap shamelessly. "I wanna try."

"Hey!" Zenitsu protested. Then seemed to realize that he probably looked like he _wanted _to be big-brothered (he did), his face turned almost as red as Tanjiro's hair.

But Tanjiro shifted Inosuke onto one thigh and settled Zenitsu down onto the other, threading his fingers through yellow and dark hair. He glanced up at Nezuko in confusion, but his red eyes were glittering.

Nezuko smiled and shook her head. "Only you, Niichan. Only you."

Tanjiro continued to pet Zenitsu and Inosuke's hair, and in their sleep Inosuke mumbled something about a pinky, while Zenitsu drools like a baby. Soon Nezuko also felt the drowsiness taking over her, the warm summer air taking on the subtle scent of midnight.

She slept that night, joining her friends next to her brother. Feeling very much not alone.

* * *

**(A/N)** If you don't have money and you want to support the black lives matter campaign, go to YouTube and search up Zoe Amira, the video (STREAM TO DONATE: how to help with no money or leaving your house) is an hour long filled with art and music from black creators. It has a ton of ads and 100% of the ad revenue will be given to BLM organizations, including bail-out funds for protesters. Turn off your adblocker and don't skip the ads. Whether you're listening or not, you can put it on another tab (what I'm doing right now as I type this) and mute it as you focus on something else. Just let it play, YouTube will donate for your boke (someone's been watching Haikyuu).

I lack courage, I would say coward but the word is a bit way too closely linked to fictional wars between the fire nation and airbenders and genderbenders (*ahem* female Muzan) but in any case-I lack courage to stand in all this injustice face-to-face. But I will play the video and hope that it is not a scam.

How is everyone doing? Be safe.


	14. Until It Blooms Ch 14

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE **

**(A/N): **Hi. Still alive, yes.

Okay, soooo I'm not sure about the updating schedule from now on... I apologize for saying that I'll update every Tuesday. But! Here is a chapter 14 that isn't literary bleach and I hope you enjoy ,':-D Have a nice day (~-v-)~ (sorry)

* * *

Days passed and the pain in their ribs also healed. Soon, they got the doctor's approval to leave. On cue, Zenitsu received a letter from his Kasugai crow.

"Actually, Chuntaro's a sparrow," Zenitsu explained. "I'm not sure why, though."

Nezuko stroked the small bird and he hummed contently. "Oh, but he's so cute."

"Why does a bird get more attention than me?" Zenitsu complained and gave the sparrow a dark look. But Chuntaro had no damns to give and stomped his foot, swinging the letter tied to his foot around. Nezuko unwinded the paper and skimmed through it.

"We have a group mission as reinforcements to Natagumo Mountain, which is a half-day trip if we run." Nezuko summarized. "Multiple demon presences were detected, so we were also told to hurry."

"Reinforcements?" Inosuke said. "Why aren't I fighting in the front lines?"

"Maybe they just feel better with the strong Inosuke having their backs."

"I…" Inosuke grumbled but seemed pleased, "...'m not some support person."

Zenitsu was staring at Nezuko in awe.

The time of their departure dawned, and the trio stood outside of the Wisteria House with the little old lady standing to bid them farewell.

"Allow me to light sparks for you," she said before they left. The rock and black slate scratched out beads of light. The slate read, _Victory is assured. _

Nezuko smiled, "Thank you very much."

But Inosuke didn't share her sentiment, he raised his fist over the old lady, "What the hell are you doing, ya hag!"

Nezuko had to hold him back as Zenitsu threw himself in front of the elderly and explained how the sparks were lit to ward off evil spirits and how they were about to embark on a dangerous journey after all, you violent idiot.

"No matter what may happen, may you live with your heads held high." The old woman smiled, "I wish you luck on your future battles."

.

"What does the hag mean by wishing us luck in our battles and stuff?" Inosuke asked as the Wisteria House became further and further away behind the three as they ran.

Zenitsu looked like he was trying not to roll his eyes, Nezuko said: "Well, now that I think about it's a pretty hard thing to do. To live with our heads held high...means to truly try to understand our current standing, and from the standing we must follow the right course of action without any fear of shame and embarrassment." She paused, "I think."

Inosuke frowned, "Why would she say that? She doesn't even have anything to do with us! More like _she _doesn't understand her own standing—Hey! Why are you running ahead? A race? Bring it on!"

.

Nezuko usually liked mountains. After all, she grew up in one. But she decided that she would not like Natagumo Mountain.

The mountain was dark and cold, trees were a thick tangle all around except for a narrow dirt path which in the shadows looked like a balding streak. And even though it was summer Nezuko felt a chill down her spine.

"Nuh-uh!" Zenitsu said, "I am not going in there." He plopped himself unceremoniously on the road and wrapped himself in his yellow haori. Nezuko agreed with him. The mountain was giving her nothing but the bad heebie-jeebies.

But Inosuke wasn't going to have it, he tugged Zenitsu's haori with all his might, "You sitting there really piss me off! Stop burrito-ing yourself and get your ass in the mountain!"

"You're crazy! You can't expect me to go in that creepy mountain!"

"Kudako, kick some sense into him, he's getting on my nerves!"

"You're getting on _me!" _

Nezuko was about to do something but felt a presence behind her. Crawling from the shadows, was a bloodied boy looking no older than Inosuke; his demon slayer uniform was nearly slashed off his chest and his face was horrified under the cuts and blood.

"H-help," he rasped. "Anyone...help, _please…_"

Nezuko ran to the broken boy, digging into her pockets for any first-aid, he wasn't a lost cause yet. "What happened? Did you come in a group? Where are they now?"

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but his eyes went wide and there was a _WHOOSH_, when Nezuko registered what happened he was already in the sky. Reaching for the air as he screamed for help...

"What was that?" Inosuke demanded.

Nezuko knitted her brows, his shoulder had gone up first...something jerked him backwards like invisible hands.

She swallowed.

"Let's go in. We...have to save him."

Inosuke shoved his way to the front.

"I'll lead the way! So you can just bring your shaking asses and follow me!"

"I'm hungry!" He shouted into the sky. Then turned to Nezuko expectantly.

Nezuko found her tongue, "Ye—Yes!"

The forest was thick with trees and paths choked with fallen logs, but what was really weird was how many spiders and webs there were. Spider silk would stretch over their heads sometimes like cottony overhangs, trees lined with stringy lengths of silver. And sometimes the threads would span thinly between their legs like tripwires. As if the entire mountain was under the webs of a spider.

Inosuke spat out some webs, "Why the hell is there so much of this stuff?"

"Inosuke," Nezuko said.

He jumped, "What do you want?"

"You saying how you would lead the way made me feel better. I was shocked and scared of the mountain...I get how Zenitsu felt," Nezuko smiled, "But with Inosuke here I feel reassured, thanks."

Inosuke was loud and brash, he's impatient and crass but Nezuko realized that he wouldn't leave people. But he's not one to force someone against their wills. Even if it was cowardly.

From the corner of her eye, Nezuko caught onto a white kanji for _Destroy _amidst the black. A demon slayer uniform! "Inosuke, look!"

The uniform belonged to a boy looking a little older than her, the back of his head was short black hair, and when Nezuko tapped the boy's shoulder she found it very silky.

Silky yelped and fumbled for his sword, but his face flashed with recognition as he saw Nezuko's uniform and sword.

"Rank Mizunoto, Kamado Nezuko," Nezuko said. "I am here as reinforcement."

"M-Mizunoto?" Silky sputtered. "But-but that's pointless! Why didn't they send a pillar—"

Inosuke punched him.

"Your _rambling _is pointless! Hurry up and explain the damn situation, coward!"

The boy squeaked under Inosuke's mask, "A-after—after receiving our commands from the crow, we started off as ten members. But after entering the woods...some demon slayers started acting weird. Then they—" he swallowed, eyes darting to Nezuko and Inosuke anxiously, "They started to kill each other!"

"Liar!" Inosuke shook his head, "It's forbidden to draw your sword on your own comrades!"

"Inosuke…!" Nezuko set one hand on her blade and one hand on her friend's arm.

Before them was a boy around the same age as the senior Inosuke was threatening, but blood was a stagnant stream on his mouth and on his abdomen it was weirdly sunk in and red...with an opening that Nezuko recognized as a sword stab.

The boy drew his blade.

Inosuke stiffened beside her, "He doesn't have a presence…?"

"You mean he's dead?"

A blank, unseeing eye peered from behind the boy's hair, and Nezuko got her answer.

.

"He's dead!" Inosuke confirmed. He whipped out his swords as the body lunged to attack, "That means I can fight 'im!"

The boy's arms jerked and Nezuko parried a slash at her away, "No, their movements are very strange...I think they're being controlled by something!"

"Aight, then I'm gonna chop them in half now—"

"Don't harm other demon slayer's bodies! Deflect their sword strikes until…" she hesitated, thinking, "until we figure something out!"

Behind them, Silky yelled: "More are coming—AUGH!" He stumbled backwards and held his sword like a baseball bat as two demon slayers staggered towards him.

Nezuko shoved him to the floor while Inosuke tackled the other boy. Her mother would frown, but as the boy fell he sort of jerked in the air as if he was tied to something. Nezuko passed her hand warily under his back and her hand caught something stringy, she fisted the threads but they would not snap.

"Slash above them!" Nezuko shouted over her shoulders, "There are wires attached to them!" She sliced the air above the boy and he fell, his sword clattering to the floor.

"I _know _that already!" Inosuke yelled, in a leap in the air he scissored the air and below him demon slayers slumped and fell.

_Where is the demon controlling them from? _Nezuko wondered. Suddenly, her arm jerked from her side into the air. And crawling around her sleeves were spiders.

_Then this would mean_...Nezuko whipped around, fallen bodies were already being collected by the small spiders.

"We can't just cut the strings! There are spiders that'll reattach them so—"

"Then we can just squish them all!" Inosuke said.

"Too many!"

Suddenly, a thin shadow fell in Nezuko's face, she looked up—

A boy stood above her, balancing on thin wires that looked like...spider webs. His skin was so pale it was tinged blue. His white robes seemed to glow coldly under the moon, and his white hair seemed to claw his face like spider's legs. He had hard eyes, icy blue irises that seemed to sit in a pool of blood. He stared down at them.

"Do not disturb our family's peace," His voice thin, soft and suffocating. "For in a few moments, you all will be killed by Mother."

_Mother? _

Inosuke jumped onto a demon slayer's back, trying to reach the mystery boy, but he was too far of reach. The boy looked down at Inosuke in mild distaste, before walking away on his threads.

"Hey! I'm not done with you! Fight me!"

"I don't think he's the one who's controlling the threads," Nezuko said, "So first—"

"I get it! Pink Eyes' so annoying..." Inosuke slammed his swords into the ground and thrust his hands outwards. His head lowered in deep concentration. A gust of wind passed and Nezuko felt chills run down her arms. As if she just entered a metal detector; everything was being picked up on sharp senses and scanned over.

"Aha!" Inosuke said triumphantly, "Found it!"

"Wait! We can't be rash—"

"Nezuko, right?" Silky finally spoke. "Leave...leave it to me, I'll take care of this."

Nezuko hesitated. But despite his zero contribution to the battle, Silky had a hard gleam in his eyes. He held his sword, face grim but determined.

"What is your name?" She said.

"Murata."

"Murata, I'll leave this to you."

He straightened and readied his blade, "_Got it!"_

.

"Hatsuko, are you sure about trusting Silky for that kinda thing? I think he pissed his pants when those two guys jumped him." Inosuke said as they sprinted through the woods to where Inosuke had sensed the demon.

Nezuko hesitated and sighed. "I don't know...I think he should get a chance. I think...he reminds me of Zenitsu."

Inosuke made a sound a cross from a snort and a scoff, "I bet Pinkatsu is still back there shaking his ass off."

"Now, now. Don't say stuff like that…"

She hadn't ever seen Zenitsu fight, Nezuko told herself. Even so...she trusts Agatsuma Zenitsu.

Inosuke stopped mid-run and raised his blades in defense. "People wanna kill us."

From the shadows a figure emerged. A girl probably around Murata's age, she wore a demon slayer uniform and a sword in her hands. Her steps were jerky like the people Nezuko and Inosuke had encountered with Murata, except she was awake and seemingly unhurt. But hair was slipping from her ponytail and dark eyes shined in terror.

When she saw them she screamed, "Stay back! Get stronger slayers to come help! Go!"

"What is going on—"

"Don't take another step forward!" The girl walked out fully from the shadows, and Nezuko tried not to gasp.

In her hand held a limp body by his hair, and in her other hand was a sword.

And at the end of the sword was the throat of a bloodied boy.

The girl met her eyes pleadingly. "Run—or I'm going to end up killing everybody!"

.

The girl's sword made a wide arc, wind buffeted around her and Nezuko was shocked to see such speed.

As if reading her mind, the girl said: "I'm being controlled—we're usually not this strong!"

_We? _Nezuko whipped around to see two other demon slayers slowly being pulled up. She held back a yelp, the two boy's arms were bent in horrendous angles, their faces deathly pale and it made the blood on their face even more gruesome.

"Look out!" the girl swung her blade downwards, Nezuko managed to roll away before she could get skewered.

"Kill me." the boy said. "Free me from this…!"

"You got it!" Inosuke shot forward, blades flashing. "The great Inosuke-sama will make your wish come true!"

"No, Inosuke just hang in there!" yelled Nezuko, she turned to the bloody demon slayer. Her stomach twisting. "Please just wait a little longer."

Inosuke _tsk-_ed, but his stance shifted to defense and he and the boys engaged into a swordfight.

"I'm sorry," the girl sobbed, "please…hurry and get he—_AHHH!_"

Her arms snapped violently behind her; the sound of her shoulder blades crushing against each other was the worst thing Nezuko had heard. The girl's eyes glazed with pain. She aimed another blow at Nezuko. Bones creaking like old furniture.

Nezuko's gut were in knots. There was no regard to the body's limits, the demon didn't see them any more than puppets. What did the demon see humans as? Her fists curled. _Cruel…_

Her eyes went to the strings dancing above the demon slayers and vowed to herself that she will end this all without killing anybody.

The strings stretched from all the way to the trees… That's right—the trees!

"Excuse me for a moment," Nezuko ducked under the attack and wrapped her arms around the girl and with all her might she threw the demon slayer to the sky—the strings looped around the crude branches and went taut to a stop—_Right on! _

Feeling pretty pleased, she turned to the other two demon slayers who were still fighting Inosuke.

Inosuke's eyes were already on her, "What was that?" he demanded, "I wanna try!"

"Go for it—but be careful with their injuries and—"

A body was thrown into the air, threads catching onto tree branches and stopping to a halt.

Nezuko clapped her hands in encouragement, "Good job!"

"O-of course!" Inosuke stuttered. He pointed to a boy Nezuko was fighting, "Then you can leave that one to me!"

The boy stumbled forwards—but he did not attack.

"Wait—"

His sword clattered to the ground. A thin strand of silver flashed, and the boy's neck was snapped backwards. He fell limp. Strings were receding.

All around the clearing heads were twisted, then Nezuko was staring at three bodies of her comrades.

* * *

Inosuke blinked, unsure what to feel. He and Nezuko were just tossing some kids up to trees, and then...and then… Their heads twisted like cabbages and Nezuko was being very quiet.

Inosuke stamped his foot in frustration, "Bastard! Now they're all dead! What the heck?" he turned to Nezuko. "Yo—"

His friend knelt down to close the bodies' eyes.

Words died on his tongue.

He had never seen her so angry. It reminded him of a phrase an old man had said to him: _Beware the fury of a patient man. _

Finally, Nezuko rose. "Let's go."

He took a step back as she spoke, his words took a beat longer to get out. "...Yep."

Inosuke found himself staring at the box on Nezuko's back and Tanjiro. Monjiro had a really, really nice presence, like Nebuko. But staring at her back as they ran, Inosuke was afraid of the day if either one of the siblings lost control of their anger.

His skin prickled.

"Over there!" He said, "We're super close! But I sense another demon presence—"

Nezuko's eyes went wide, "Wait, look!"

"I _know, _I'm the one who _found _it!"

"But that's not the one who's manipulating the strings!" Nezuko yanked on Inosuke's loincloth.

"What the hell are you doing—"

"He doesn't have a head!" Nezuko pulled him back as if he was going to do something stupid like charge head-first (bad pun, sorry) and yell something awesome like _PIG ASSUALT_.

But much to Inosuke's frustration, the monster really _didn't _have a head.

It was obviously a demon and wore only a pair of ripped pants. The shirtless chest showed off bulging arms that melted into spider pincers with black and white fuzz like a zebra. The demon was very, very muscled. Like, a two-meter-tall figure of muscle, which Inosuke thought was kind of cool.

"But that thing doesn't have a weak spot, how are we gonna kill it?" If he couldn't kill the monster, how in the world would he get stronger?

"Calm down," Nezuko closed one eye and held out her hand as if she was getting a picture. "We can cut diagonally, from the base of the neck...there's a spot in his shoulders. It's a large area so it probably would be tough, but I think we can do it!"

Inosuke stared at the demon, then found that Nekudon was right, then got excited and charged forwards. "YEE-HAW," he said. "Take _THIS!_"

But the demon didn't take anything, it moved faster than Inosuke thought he would. The size didn't add up to it's speed. Pain and something warm clamped all over his arms and legs, there was a gash that ran over his hip.

_Woah, _he thought. _This hurts. _

He can dodge, he was sure of it. He raised his left arm but found it stuck in the air, something crawling up and down his forearm.

_Spiders!_ He cursed, _I can't move! _He looked up to see a pincer narrowing the distance to his neck faster than he would've liked. Only a few seconds more, then his throat would be ripped from his body.

But a blur of black and pink appeared in front of him, an earring swinging like a wrecking ball as a sword parried the pincer away with such force that the monster jumped back.

Even after that feat, Nezuko barely broke a sweat. And Inosuke didn't like this butter-warm feeling in his chest. He's strong, not butter.

"Inosuke, we fight together!" Nezuko said again, "We'll think of a way to—"

"Stop getting in my way!" He stopped, "BEHIND YOU!"

The girl was quick, she rolled onto the ground as the demon swiped above her. The demon's back was wide open—

"My back, Inosuke! Step on it!"

Inosuke understood immediately; jumping around was his specialty! He launched himself onto Nezuko's back and found that she had positioned the timing perfectly so that he would get the maximum momentum, in seconds he was airborne in the air, right behind the demon.

But the demon was fast, his shoulders twisted to turn—

"_THIRD FORM_—_THE BEATING TIDE!_" Nezuko's voice from the ground yelled and cleaved off the demon's legs. The demon stumbled as if caught in a riptide.

"NOW!" She yelled.

Inosuke saw how fluidly the plan was now. From the jumps and the timing to the attack she just made...all for it to lead up to a sword down the demon's chest. And man, does it piss Inosuke off. Everything was under her control, like water flowing through a current into a stream. But instead of getting swept away, she understands her current standing and reads the flow.

_Bro...I wanna do that too! _

_Want to? _Inosuke slashed through the demon. The slice was clean and thorough and he got a rush of tingles. _I _can _do it! _

He jumped to the ground, the demon disintegrating behind him.

Inosuke sprinted and caught Nezuko in the middle. Heaving upwards, he tossed her into the air with all his strength.

"I CAN DO WHATEVER YOU CAN DO!"

.

Inosuke stared at his wounds. It had been a while since he had gotten such injuries. Blood was still trickling sluggishly like lava, and it was warm all down his arms but he felt cold. Like he was running a fever.

_I don't get sick, _he told himself. _So I won't get sick. _

But the weird hot and cold didn't stop. That made him mad.

He wasn't sure where Nezuko went, he had tossed her into the air because he was getting frustrated. Also because there was the demon there. Jeez, she better not be having fun without him.

Suddenly, the demon presence vanished, and although he was a bit miffed about missing it out. His injuries burned and he was all stupidly buttery that Uezuko was there to take care of it so he wasn't dealing with demons alone.

Inosuke could feel the girl's presence coming up, he stood as she saw her approaching.

"Hey—"

"Inosuke—you're bleeding so much!" Nezuko took one look at his wounds and started to bind them up. She looked so remorseful about so many things that Inosuke lost the gusto to tell her to not interrupt the great Inosuke.

"_Stap_—stop it! I don't need that," Inosuke tried to swat his arm away but the girl was so strong it wasn't funny.

"Okay, done," Nezuko patted his arm. "Let's go."

She was right, his cuts were feeling a lot better and they really should go. But he didn't like how she was always right, as if she was some boss.

"Don't tell me what to do," he reminded her. And they went on their merry way.

.

They were wading through a river when Nezuko turned, "That sound...did lightning just strike?"

Inosuke heard it too, but he was too salty to care. "Hell if I know."

"Weird...there aren't clouds or anything, though."

"I don't care."

"Inosu—"

"_What?" _

Nezuko didn't seem to notice his impatience, "Inosuke, I think I'll try going to the other side."

"Do whatever you want, I don't care!"

Then she said, "Inosuke, you should go down." When Inosuke stared at her she repeated, "Down. The mountain."

"Why—"

"Because you're seriously hurt," Nezuko said.

"I am NOT hurt!" He said as he felt blood ran down his arms.

"Uh, your injuries are bleeding through—"

_Sploosh. _

On the other side of the river, was a teenage girl about a little older than Inosuke. She reminded him of the other kid he saw with Silky, white hair and white clothes. But her hair was long and tied into tails, held together with big blue beads. On her face were these weird red dots that looked like moles. Her eyes were pale and surprised. Inosuke wondered if she was the other kid's sister or something.

And that got him fired up, he wanted to fight that kid!

"I'm gonna chop you up!" He declared, splashing to the other side.

The girl opened her mouth and Inosuke saw fangs. "_FATHER!" _

"I ain't your father—"

Water exploded in front of him. And in front of Inosuke was a towering demon almost twice his size. He looked like the headless demon he and Nezuko fought back then, big and shirtless.

Except Inosuke would rather have headless, because "Father"'s head was _nasty_. He had the face of a spider, dark and bristled with coarse hair. His eyes seven glassy orbs. His teeth were a nightmare, and he had _two rows _of teeth, like a shark's. And Father must've been working out, because he had biceps as big as melons.

"Oh," he said. So this was Father.

"_GET AWAY_," —Father slammed his fists into the river— "_FROM MY FAMILY!_"

_BOOM. _


	15. Until It Blooms Ch 15

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

**(A/N) **Consider this as either sort of early or kind of late... :D Have a nice day

* * *

"THIS SUCKS!" Zenitsu stomped in frustration. He couldn't find Nezuko-chan _or _that idiot pig. Also it stunk so bad it made Zenitsu's eyes water.

A spider crawled in his hand and bit him.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Zenitsu smacked the spider away. "Everything's against me!"

Chuntaro cheeped on his head which sounded suspiciously like a scolding.

"You were the one who told me to come! You have no right to say stuff like that, that's—that's not cute!"

The sparrow yanked at his head which felt like an insult to his bright hair. That stinking bird.

But that bird was right.

"Forget it! Let's go." Chuntaro rustled on his head, Zenitsu wasn't sure why, but the bird really liked roosting up there. At first, Zenitsu would shoo the sparrow away very calmly and very diplomatically (_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DO_—_ARE YOU GOING TO _POOP _ON MY _HEAD_? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL?_) but Chuntaro proved to be a nice head warmer so Zenitsu just let him be.

Even so, the bird's warmth provided little comfort that night. The summer heat made Zenitsu's neck sticky with sweat, which turned cold with every creepy sound in the forest. And there was a lot.

"SHUT UP," he screamed at a tree. Then heard a sound like sand trickling down his ear so creepy he could almost feel the itchy tickles of the grains. Zenitsu had enough, "SO LOUD, ALL OF YOU—BE QUIET!"

But the sound didn't stop, he turned and pointed in front of him blindly—because apparently the sound just couldn't shut up. "SERIOUSLY—"

His words stopped in his throat. He was staring at the weirdest thing he had probably seen up to date.

The thing had a human face for a head and a spider body from the neck down. The human part was pale and bald, swollen almost. Like bread dough rising. It had about three strands of hair that swayed in the wind like sea grass. Zenitsu figured they probably needed Chuntaro Head Warmer™ more than he did (not that he would give the sparrow away). And two large, bulging eyes stared up at him.

Zenitsu took in a deep breath. "_WHAT THE _HELL _IS THAT?_"

Then bolted down the path.

"THAT'S A HUMAN _FACE_! A SPIDER WITH A HUMAN FACE—WHAT THE HELL?" Zenitsu screamed at nowhere. "Let this be a dream—please, please, _please! _Then when I wake up I'll be on Nezuko-chan's lap—I'll be good! I swear! Whether it'd be one or two acres of land, I'll plow them all!"

Zenitsu threw his head to the sky for the gods to hear, but words again stuck in his throat.

In the middle of a clearing, a house was suspended in the air. It was a rickety house, wooden planks were peeling and rotting. Something shined in the air, threads. Spider webs.

The webs stretched from the trees that held the house in the air and… Zenitsu gulped, were those..._people? _

Bound in webs, at least five humans were strung in the air like dried fruit. Their heads hung limp. There were ones that seemed alive or so wrinkled they might've been dead. Humans with still-supple skin, an old man, even a spider-head mutant, a...a demon slayer, and a person with hands shriveling up into claws and hair falling out in clumps.

And the _smell_...it was sharp and moldy. Like sour milk amplified tenfold. Tanjiro would probably die with that nose of his. But there was no smell of rotting, so...those people must still be alive.

_But what _is _that? _Zenitsu was shaking more than he wanted to, _Are they...turning into spiders? _

The pain in his palm was throbbing, it hadn't before.

A creak sounded from the house. Then a head popped out from the door as if he emerged from the shadows.

Then his body.

_This is it, _Zenitsu thought. The demon was like the Father of all those spider-head mutants. With a larger, uglier, purple spider body; and a human head with the twisted insanity of a mad scientist. A string of moles went around his right eye and down his left one as if his face was stitched together. They glittered with evil intelligence.

"Why, what do I have here?" the spider giggled. "A demon slayer? _Boo_...I have one already. But I suppose one more can't hurt."

In the air, the demon slayer's face was webbed with purple infections. He twitched, almost like a dying bug.

"W-what—what are you going to do?"

"Do," the demon mused. "Nah, not much. But what about you? Will you run? Or perhaps fight? Do you think you will win?"

Against _that _thing? Zenitsu was shaking like a leaf, no way. There is no way. He can't do this.

He turned and ran.

The demon's laughter was as twisted as his face, "Running is useless, you know." he sneered. "After all, you have already lost."

"OH MY GODS, DON'T TALK TO ME! I HATE GUYS LIKE YOU THE MOST!" Zenitsu screamed over his shoulder.

"Ouch," said the demon. "Well, just a word of advice: look at your hand."

His hand? Zenitsu's hand was perfectly fine! Does the spider have a fetish or—

Zenitsu jumped away from the sight, except he couldn't get far since it was his hand. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH MY HAND?"

His hand was purple and swollen, a puncture hole at the base of his palm, purple infections swelling and…were they _spreading_?

Zenitsu must've looked as horrified as he felt.

"Oho, perhaps it wasn't much of an advice after all… Ah well, _that _is poison. From one of my spiders you see." The demon grinned, "Soon enough, you'll be one of my spiders as well. What fun!"

"No! It is _NOT_. FUN." Zenitsu grinded out, but he could not take his eyes off of his poisoned hand.

The demon's eyes gleamed with excitement. His pincer tapped the glass of the watch, "Look at this watch? In thirty minutes, over here, your limbs will go numb and that's when the pain will settle in. Here, you'll get dizzy and feel like you're gonna throw up. Not my favorite part, it gets messy. And over here, there'll be intense pain and your body will shrink. You'll faint. And when you wake up—"

Bulging eyes from the mutated humans stared at Zenitsu.

"_GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_—_!" _

The demon cackled, "No use—"

"—_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

"Even if you run—"

"_LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!_"

"IT'S USELESS YOU KNOW!"

"I _KNOW _THAT!" But Zenitsu _didn't _want to know. He didn't want to see the spider's ugly face. He ran up a tree and made himself small on a branch. But the spider's mocking kept coming. Zenitsu buried his face further into the tree. "I _know _that, I know that, I _know!_"

"_HA-HA_! YO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Zenitsu screamed, "Shut up! Shut up!"

"There's nothing to be afraid of," crooned the demon. "When the venom goes around and you become a spider, you'll lose your brains. After that you'll be _A-okay_."

"NO!" Zenitsu shrieked, "That's what I hate about it! Why don't you get it? You don't have friends or lovers or anyone! You're alone_, _everyone hates you—BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE THAT!"

Zenitsu doesn't want that, he doesn't want any of this. But a part of him knew that if he really didn't want to be like that. He should do _something_.

Keep it together. That's what his master would say. That's what his master had said. It seems so far away...

"Keep it together!" his master said. "Get down from the tree, Zenitsu! Don't cry and don't run away! There is no point in doing that."

"No way! I'm gonna die! If I train anymore I'm gonna seriously die, Gramps—_Graaamps_, seriously!" Zenitsu shouted down to his master from his tree. He was not going to run another lap, his legs might seriously fall off.

"You will not die from training, Zenitsu! Training is so that you won't die out there. Now get down here you moron! And call me _Shihan_—teacher, not Gramps!"

Between sniffles, Zenitsu cried, "I love you, Gramps! You saved me from that woman who swindled me into debt, and all you asked for was for me to be your student! I wanna live up to your expectations!"

He really does.

"But I can't! I regret it so much, I really do! You're taking care of me and training me so hard—I haven't slept at all! Yet I'm still not getting any better!"

The spider demon was right.

"Calm down, Zenitsu!" his master said. "You do have talent—"

Thunder boomed and cut off the elder's words. Lightning tore from the sky and rippled through the tree where Zenitsu huddled.

He got struck by lightning, and his black hair became bright yellow. It could've been worse, for that he was thankful.

But if he hadn't been up on that tree. Anywhere but that tree, even half-dying as he ran his hundred-and-oneth lap, he could've been spared from the lightning. But he was also huddling up in a tree right now. He was no different from before and he's not getting better. Soon enough, lightning will strike him again. And assuming he survived, he will be still as cowardly as ever.

Zenitsu breathed in the wood scent, but it was eroded with the sour smell. He was so afraid to do things properly and he would just run and cry. The most shameful thing was that he was aware of this.

_I want to change, _he cried, _I want to be a proper human being! _

"But see, I'm doing my best here! And yet the final moments of my life will be some creepy spider monster? Are you kidding me? This is unreal!"

Below him, tree bark scratched and peeled. The demon spider's minions were climbing up. Zenitsu made a strangled noise in his throat.

"D-DON'T GET ANY CLOSER! Leave me alone, just for a bit!" But their eyes gazed unblinkingly. Zenitsu curled his fingers in his hair, he didn't want to lose his brains and become something like _that_...

Suddenly, the grip on his head loosened. Shocked, Zenitsu stared at his hand. Curled in his fist was a tuft of his own bright yellow hair.

Zenitsu stared at the bald heads of the spider-head mutants.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" the spider demon grinned. "Your hair will also fall out. This is the stage right before excruciating pain and transformation!"

Zenitsu felt so numb it hurt, he wondered if the excruciating pain had already started. His mouth went dry. He was frozen on the tree. Waiting to be turned into a mindless, ugly, spider-mutant.

The demon sneered, savoring Zenitsu's fear.

Then the world went black. The last thing he heard was the spider demon's mocking laugh.

.

Zenitsu felt strong. Even though his hand stung so much he could hardly feel his fingers, even though he probably needed to brush his teeth immediately after to get the taste of blood out of his mouth... That is, assuming he survives. But even despite that, he was fighting a demon instead of running away.

The spider spewed a mouthful of something. Zenitsu could hear it fizzing in the air. Poison. His body responded, jumping out of harm's way. His foot met the ground. He slid one leg back.

What was this power? He felt so strong and so sure. Had the blade ever felt so right in his hands, despite never pulling it out in battle?

_Breath of Thunder, First Form..._

"MY MINIONS, GET HIM!" screamed the demon.

Scuttling came from all directions, the demon's henchmen rushed to meet him, and Zenitsu leapt out of the way. He resumed his stance again.

_Breath of Thunder, First Form..._

But another glob of poison was shot at him and he had to break his stance to evade the toxin.

Zenitsu had been doing the same position over and over again. He was sure he looked like an idiot.

He _is _an idiot. He can only do one form, after all.

_No, _his master said. _You will be fine, if you can do one technique, it is already a matter of celebration. Use it as much as you can, work on it until you have reached the limit. _

Zenitsu didn't feel like celebrating. There were six forms in the Breath of Lightning, but he could only do one.

Gramps smacked him on the top of his head.

"Do you know how to forge a blade?" He smacked Zenitsu again. _Thunk. _

"A blade, you see, is something you have to strike" —_Thunk_— "and strike" —_Thunk_— "and strike" —_Thunk_— "again and again."

His master continued, "Then you rid it of impurities and excess. The purer the blade, the stronger it is."

_Thunk. _

Zenitsu was only half listening. Was his master gonna hit him forever? He's gonna cry.

But Gramps kept hitting him, like he wanted to beat the impurity out of Zenitsu.

_But I'm not a sword! _Zenitsu wanted to complain, _I'm human!_

His master met his eyes, "Zenitsu, go to the distance. You can run, you can cry. But don't give up! I believe in you. You endured hellish training, you will be rewarded."

Gramps had said it with such confidence, he wanted to believe it.

His master rested his hand on Zenitsu's head, with such pride he couldn't understand why.

"Strike to the limit. Become the strongest blade ever forged!"

"_Breath of Lighting, First Form_…"

His master had also meant something else. But what _was _the limit? What was holding Zenitsu back?

_The limit was me_. _I was the one who was holding myself back._

Zenitsu can go to the distance. He can go beyond the clouds and lightning.

"THUNDERCLAP AND FLASH—_SIXFOLD!_"

There was the sound of wood splintering. And Zenitsu breathed in the outside air.

* * *

Nezuko turned behind her.

"Did lightning just strike?" She wondered aloud.

"Hell if I know," Inosuke grumbled ahead.

Nezuko decided to let it drop. "Oh, Inosuke. There's a Demon Moon around here, so be careful."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "Wait, how do you know that? Did you get some special information or something? That's so unfair!"

"Um, no. The demon we defeated earlier told me."

"Shut up!"

Nezuko wasn't sure what he meant by that. But she decided to also let it drop.

Suddenly, the creek made a noise: _Sploosh. _

On the other side of the river, was a teenage girl looking only a bit older than Nezuko. But her pale eyes were in slits as Nezuko saw her pupils dilate. Before she could decide on what to do, Inosuke charged.

"I'm gonna chop you up!"

Nothing spikes more adrenaline than a screaming shirtless teen sporting a pig mask slashing jagged blades in the air. The demon did the logical thing: run.

As she sprinted into the forest, the demon girl screamed over her shoulder, "_FATHER!_"

"Inosuke, wait—"

Rocks and water exploded in front of them. Nezuko sputtered, blinking the sand from her eyes. She looked up to face the enemy and..._woah. _

"Father" was easily as tall as her old house. His dark purple skin rippled with demonic strength. White hair so greasy they hung like fettuccine around his face. Which was a spider. Of course it was. Nezuko decided that Inosuke wasn't alone for having an animal on their heads. They'd get along nicely.

Father swiped at Inosuke, who ducked and let loose a string of obscene curses. Maybe not.

"Get away from my family!" Father flung a river rock almost as big as Tanjiro at the two demon slayers.

Nezuko scrambled out of the way, "Inosuke, take the left!"

"No, _you _take the left!"

That idiot, Father was right-handed. Inosuke could've been safer with those wounds if he had taken the left. But Father didn't allow for her to argue. He stomped and shattered the riverbed, sending Nezuko off-balance.

"Kudako!"

But she found her footing on a rock and leapt up, "_Breath of Water, Second Form: Water Whee_—"

She brought her sword down. But her form diminished, the impact knocked the breath out of Nezuko. Her sword was lodged into Father's arm, stuck. How? The blade should've gone through!

"_RAAARGH!_" he howled, looking more annoyed than wounded. His left arm came from under in a fist—

_Clang! _

Inosuke's blades forced the arm down, but even with the boy's weight the Nichirin swords weren't going through.

"It's _tough_!" Inosuke said through gritted teeth.

"Jump back!"

For once, Inosuke didn't argue. They landed across from each other, out of breath.

_What do we do…? _Nezuko racked her brain for a plan. _It can't be cut even if I use my second style..._

With a yell, Inosuke tried an attack from behind. But the demon back-handed Inosuke out of the way. Nezuko caught an opening from Father's back.

And like a bubble, a plan popped in her mind. Nezuko ran to the trees on the other side of the bank.

_Breath of Water, Second Style Modified: Horizontal Water Wheel! _

Her sword passed through the trunk. Nezuko held her breath, praying that it would work.

The tree teetered to the side and flomped right on top of Father. Father grunted.

Not sparing a second, Nezuko rushed forwards—_Total Concentration; Breath of Water: Tenth Form! _

"WATCH OUT!" Inosuke cried.

The tree started to meet up with her very suddenly—

Father would make a good batter. He swung the tree around and caught Nezuko right at her sword. Pain vibrated up her arms and almost made her drop her sword.

Then she was flying backwards in the air. Wind whizzed past her and her earring smacked her in the face. She almost ate it as she yelled through the wind.

"INOSUKE! DON'T DIE! THAT GUY'S ONE OF THE DEMON MOONS! UNTIL I GET BACK, DON'T DIE! UNDER ANY CIRCONFERENCES—CIRCUMSTANCES—DON'T DIE!"

Inosuke was already out of sight, and Nezuko could feel gravity taking a hold of her. She couldn't move. The ground rushing up to her like a real friendly death slap to the face—

Then a jolt ran through her as if somebody shocked her back to life. _Move, Nezuko! _

She found her legs and arms. Her hands were on her katana. Just as she was about to meet the ground, she brought her sword down.

"_Water Wheel!" _

She tucked herself inwards, careful with her sword, and rolled blindly like a rollie pollie. After what embarrassingly felt like forever, her back slammed into a tree trunk and she made a sound only a little akin to the blowhole from an aggravated whale.

"Uugh," she groaned, pulling herself up. Nezuko tried to gain her bearings.

She was sitting in a forest clearing, trees opened up a path from the soil to the sky like a corridor. The sky was devoid of stars. The big summer moon felt cold above the night wind. As if it was absorbing light, glowing harshly white. The cicadas were silent.

"_AHHHHHHHHHH_!" a bloodcurdling voice screamed.

In front of Nezuko, the demon from the river was on her knees. Her hands cradled her bloody face behind the back of a boy no taller than Nezuko herself. His white robes shifted, and she saw between his hands were thin wires. They were dripping with blood.

Nezuko rose, "Hey! What are you doing?"

The boy turned fully.

Nezuko's feet dug a little deeper in the ground, it was the boy she saw back with Inosuke and Murata. Red moles lined across his pale face like dots of blood.

The boy tilted his head, "I can ask the same for you."

The demon girl whimpered in pain.

"That's not what I meant! Isn't she your ally?"

"Ally?" the boy stared at Nezuko. "Do not liken our ties to such a shallow thing. We are _family, _our bonds run thicker than blood."

Nezuko discreetly glanced at the demon girl's spilled blood on the ground. The boy swung his sleeves, covering her.

"This is between me and my sister. Interfere, and I will slice you up."

The demon could win a staring contest. Nezuko struggled against his aura. He radiated emptiness so heavy, it made her insides go cold.

She clenched her hands to stop it from shaking.

"Family or not, bonds are valuable!" her voice cracked courageously. "There's nothing shallow about it even if you're not connected by blood! Bonds are built on love and trust."

Nezuko waved at the two demon siblings. "But _this_?" she asked. "This is not a bond! This is a _fake._ You are not family."

Behind her brother, the demon girl's eyes went wide with fear. Curled tighter than coils, her fingers trembled uncontrollably. The boy's gaze bored into Nezuko.

"_What...did you say_?" His voice dangerously soft. "Take it back...and I can grant you a quick and painless death."

Nezuko instinctively went for her sword, but her hand shook so much she punched herself instead.

A haughty voice asked out from the trees: "Oh, what do we have here?"

A demon slayer walked out of the shadows. His glittering black eyes swept the scene before him. He blinked, then laughed.

He winked at Nezuko: "Alright, alright. You can move, sweetheart. Let the _man _take care of—"

The sound of a thousand tiny blades ripped through the air. Something squelched.

The demon's hand went back to his side. Silver threads retracted.

The demon slayer didn't even flinch, then his body started to bleed. With horrifying realization, Nezuko realized that the squelching came from threads slicing through flesh. The slayer boy's flesh. Blood burst from the seams and he slid into cubes and dropped to the ground. The young man was reduced to squares of meat no bigger than Nezuko's hand.

_Plop, plop, plop. _

"That could be you." The demon said. "Quick and painless." A piece of flesh rolled to his foot. "Well, almost painless. He didn't even scream."

Nezuko's gut churned. Her mouth went dry. The thought of her body being carved up mercilessly...sliding off of each other like Jenga blocks, made her sick to her stomach.

But the thought of losing her brother, who's weight leaned on her shoulders, made her heart crawl to her throat.

She felt like a cup of shaved ice, cold syrup trickling all the way through her. Her family used to buy a block of ice from the village on Tanjiro's birthday. A special treat her and the little ones looked forward to. Will it be soon that she gets to share a bowl of shaved ice with them?

No. Nezuko shook her head, _They will never forgive me. _

If she joined them in this state, she'd have to lose her brother first. If she was going to die, she was going to go down in a fight.

"There is nothing for me to take back!"

The boy's eyes flashed murderously. He raised his hands. "Last chance."

"I'll say it as much as I need to." Nezuko slid into a fighting stance, "Your bonds are _fake!_"

The demon narrowed his eyes.

"Be at peace, then." His calm voice was more chilling than anything Nezuko had experienced before. "Because soon, you won't have the need to say anything anymore."

* * *

**(A/N)** I feel like this chapter was a little different than how I usually write stuff. "Stuff", such poetry. But only a little different. Or it just might be me hahahahajajjhaha. Some parts didn't flow very smoothly, but then again that applies to most of what I write. I'll have to work on that. But still, thanks for reading!


	16. Until It Blooms Ch 16

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

* * *

Nezuko almost died right away.

"I will not kill you at once," the demon boy decided. "I am going to mince you up after I shred just enough of you that you are barely alive, but still very, very much feel pain."

Faster than she could blink, deadly thin wires lashed out at her like snakes. Cuts on her person multiplied. She grimaced when a wire grazed her cheekbone, narrowly missing her right eye. Her haori was quickly becoming a tattered pink vest.

"I see you're having some trouble there," his voice droned. "Give it up. Wouldn't a quick and easy death be far better than your foolish prancing?"

"Never." Nezuko told him.

A silver wire of his nearly slashed her nose off. Just as fast, more wires reached out to slice her into ribbons. She stifled a yelp when a string cut into her side as easily as dental floss slicing through a cake.

The onslaught only grew more oppressive and insistent. Pushing Nezuko into a corner slowly as if whispering, _It is not yet too late. Will you really be so foolish to have the layers of your being peeled off like an onion?_

Nezuko was getting trapped, like a fly caught in a web.

"_Breath of Water, First Form_,"—she raised her katana above an incoming thread— "_Surface Slice!_"

She swung the sword… And watched in shock as a good two feet of her blade sliced off as easily as butter.

The wires forwarded as if nothing happened.

Nezuko fell on her face. But that had saved her from ending up like her sword. Her blade broke?

She barely managed to scramble up and dodge another attack, it slashed her haori sleeve and elbow to ribbons.

Her eyes strayed on the tattered mess on her arm a beat too long.

Nezuko snapped up to see thin shadows casted by demonic wires all over the ground. Strings swung in her view, stretching into the shadows and sky. Her hand was numb on her sword. There were no openings.

She can't avoid it.

Suddenly Nezuko's back felt light. In front of her, blood streaked the air. Tanjiro's cottonwood scent went heavy with the smell of iron.

Her scream made her own ears ring, yet she felt as if she didn't scream loud enough.

"_NIICHAN_!"

Nezuko's arms and legs stung with new cuts from the attack, but Tanjiro took the worst of it. He had taken the attack _for _her. If not for his sweet, kind, protective instincts...then Nezuko would've been on the ground in pieces like that demon slayer from before.

Tanjiro crumpled backwards. When Nezuko caught him, blood soaked her haori with sickening warmth. Her body went autopilot, she was already sitting Tanjiro against a tree. Strangely, Nezuko's hands weren't shaking. They _can't _shake. It will only make Tanjiro's wounds worse as she tries to staunch the bleeding and reattach his wrist.

Tanjiro winced in pain behind the bamboo muzzle.

"Sleep, Niichan," Nezuko hurried, "sleep and you can heal. Close your eyes now, Nezuko will protect you."

Behind Nezuko, the demon boy's voice shook in amazement. "_Siblings_?"

"So what of it?" yelled Nezuko.

"Siblings," he savored the word in awe, "Her brother became a demon...and yet they are still together."

From behind her brother, the cuts on her face healed, the girl demon asked, "Rui?"

"The brother protected the sister, he took the attack with his own body. He _offered _his own body…"

Rui took his contemplating hand away. His stare hungry. "These genuine bonds...I want them."

The demon gazed at them with possessive longing.

His sister panicked.

"W-wait a minute—_please, _I'm your big sister! Don't abandon your big-—"

"SHUT UP! BE QUIET!" Rui's hand flashed. And his big sister's neck severed from her body. Along with the trees behind them, leaving behind a plain of clean-cut stumps.

Rui's glare burned through his sister like dry ice. "In the end, you could not even handle your own duties. No matter what it was," his gaze went colder. "_All _of you."

"No— Wait!" pleaded the head on the ground, "I'm your sister, right? Let...let me recover!"

Her brother turned away, "Then go kill those cretins darting about the mountains right now. Then I'll forgive you for that incident only a while ago."

"I… U-understood." Her body picked up it's fallen head and disappeared into the shadows.

Rui turned back to Nezuko.

"Girl, let's talk." He placed a hand over his heart, as if feeling for a heartbeat. "You and your brother's actions, your bonds, moved me in a way that no words can describe. But…I still have to kill you two."

Rui raised a finger for silence. "It will be sad if things will turn out this way… However, there is one way to avoid this."

He placed out a hand, "Give me your older brother. If you hand him over quietly, I will spare your life alone."

.

.

"Starting today," said Rui, "your brother will be my own."

Nezuko felt a small pain flare up her palms. Her nails had bit through her calloused palms. Perhaps out of anger. Or shock or bewilderment or sadness. But she knew that she cannot agree to what Rui had said.

Her face must've said it all.

"It is alright," the demon said. "You are connected by unaided bonds. So my bonds of fear are far stronger than yours. I will teach you what will happen if you oppose me for sure."

You, he said. As if he wasn't talking to Nezuko.

"Never," she held Tanjiro close. "And my brother is _not _an _object_."

Rui stared at her expectantly. His hand still out in front of him.

"POISONING YOUR FAMILY WITH FEAR IS NOT A BOND!" Nezuko roared. "IF YOU DON'T CORRECT THOSE BASIC MISUNDERSTANDINGS—YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THEM!"

"Can you not raise your voice? It does not suit you."

"I WILL NOT HAND TANJIRO OVER TO YOU!"

"It doesn't matter," said the demon, "I'll just kill you and take him."

"I'll take your head first," promised Nezuko.

Rui smiled thinly, like, _You will see just how wrong you are soon. _His hand reached to push back the white locks that covered his left face...

In his empty eyes, a dark _Lower Five _sat like a king in his iris. Within his blood-red sclera, it looked as pale as a corpse.

"Someone sure is mighty. Try, come get me, a Twelve Demon Moon." Rui grinned wider at Nezuko's face. "You see, I don't think those who do not understand their role need to live. How about you? What is your role? Your role is to hand over your brother, then disappear. If you can't understand that, you have to die. You cannot defeat me."

He scowled, "What a spiteful light in your eyes. Are you even listening to me?"

Nezuko blinked out of her stupor, "Uhm…"

"Don't tell me," Rui said in outrage, "that you actually _plan _on _winning_?"

His hand jerked in the air, Nezuko braced herself for an attack. But the threads sailed over her head—behind her back.

A flailing dark shape was yanked into the air and into the demon's open arms.

Nezuko choked on her terror, "_NIICHAN_!"

Tanjiro seemed just as shocked as she was, thrashing behind Rui's arm.

Nezuko drew her blade, which looked real threatening when it was as short as a kid's toy shovel.

"Let him go _right now,_" she snarled.

"I have your brother now." said Rui, "Do you understand your role in this?"

"LET HIM GO!"

She charged.

The demon was not impressed, threads spun from his fingertips, "And I told you I'd spare your life if you didn't oppose me."

But before he could launch his attack, Tanjiro's nails elongated into claws. With a swipe, he tore his captive's face open, clawing Rui's eye in half.

The demon's eyes flashed, and it sent Nezuko's heart racing. He was angry, what will he do now?

Rui sent his threads flying to Nezuko. She retreated into a backflip, but when she came up, Tanjiro was gone.

Nezuko thrust out her sword, she wanted to demand of the demon where her brother was. But her throat tightened dry.

Like rain, red fell upon Nezuko's blade. Like rain, the blood came from above.

Tanjiro was suspended in the air by thin wires; like an insect, trapped. Strings held his limbs captive. Blood dripped from where threads sliced into skin. The more he struggled, the deeper his bonds cut into his flesh.

He screamed in pain. Nezuko's ears hummed.

"Shut up, girl. It will not kill him," Rui scoffed. He touched the bleeding slashes on his face, the skin already knitting back together, "But I really have to teach him a lesson here. Let him lose some blood for a while… But if things continue to play out like this, I'll have to keep him up until sunrise."

He stared at her brother, as if he was waiting for testy results, "Perhaps he'll warm up to me a bit."

Nezuko was shaking so much her sword clattered in its hilt. She tried to steady herself. She eased her grip on the sword, the engravings of the handle left angry red markings in her palm. Blisters popped.

She had to calm down.

Suspended in the air, Tanjiro had fallen asleep. Nezuko tried to focus on that. Rui was right, Tanjiro was a demon, it wouldn't kill him…

She took a deep breath, directing the oxygen all throughout her body. Strength tingled in her arms.

_Total Concentration…_

If she could not slice through the strings with the other techniques, then she'll have to use that form instead. Even if the footwork required nearly as much concentration as the Third Form. And more skill than all the other forms combined.

_Breath of Water—Tenth Form._

If Nezuko hadn't known the proper definition of "Total Concentration" before, she did now. Tenth Form was like trying to do yoga deep breathing techniques, juggling flaming Molotov cocktails, cycling on a tricycle, and whistling—_successfully_—at the same time. She had practiced the footwork many times when Urokodaki had taught her, and even when it was just practice it had left her wheezing. Trying to move the next day was like trying to walk through dried tar. She still remembered feeling like she'd been through a meat tenderizer… But what was pain when it came to her brother?

Nezuko unfurled her form.

Drops of blue water stilled and came together, twisting and twisting. As they coiled into blue, she was running. The tremendous Dragon of Change weaving along the black edge of her sword.

Immediately, thin threads of silver spanned in front of her like a trap. Nezuko's arms complained at the sight of it, but she stepped forwards. Her heart felt like it was pumping way too fast to be normal, it probably was.

_SLASH. _Her blade severed the wires in one fluid strike.

Don't falter, Nezuko told herself. Distance closed between her and the demon, if she could just keep it up...

"Say," said Rui, "did you really think that was as strong as my strings can get?"

He crossed his hands over his chest, and threads gleaming crimson spun from his fingertips like they were spinnerets. Red crawled up his hands.

The sheer danger of what the demon boy had weaved was _overwhelming_. Nezuko felt her hand tremble, the dragon started to disperse—

"_Blood Demon Technique: Cruel String Prison." _

He pulled the threads in.

It was like a knot of a death bracelet tying together. The squeeze of the ropes squeezing out the space between them. And Nezuko was in that space between the ropes.

The strings glowed red like they were already dyed with her blood. She didn't wind up enough rotation to cut through the threads, and even if she did, she doubted she could slice through them without getting majorly injured.

It was at that time that Nezuko experienced the phenomenon: her life flashing before her eyes.

There were so many. She watched as memories grew older and older, more closer to the day of her birth when she had breathed her first—

Then it was the day just before New Years.

Her house, clean and warm amidst the snowy ambience of winter. Two children played outside.

Tanjiro was twirling a pine branch that jingled with bells in the air. They had just had lunch: soup and rice. Nezuko's life was simple. As she watched her brother try and imitate their Father's dance, she clapped in joy.

This was when she was way younger.

Her Father knelt on a worn cushion, watching with a smile over his children. In the watery light of winter, he looked as if he already died. His spirit watching over them. He always has been.

Nezuko had not noticed then, but Nezuko noticed now. He looked a lot like his son, Tanjiro, but his cheeks were sunken and his eyes tired. He had passed long ago, and he was the only one of Nezuko's family besides Tanjiro that she had not taken a memento of. But he was here now. Living.

Slowly, her father met her gaze. He smiled.

"Breathe," her Father told her. "Control your breathing, and you will become the God of Fire."

"You became the Fire God, Dad?"

Her Father rose, and suddenly he was swathed in red. His knowing smile behind a white veil. Ringed by flaming torches that flickered in the night, the new day was only a few hours before them. And her father's staff jangled with bells as he spun in the snow.

"Look," her Mother whispered to her, "The Dance of the Fire God."

The vision burned away with a blast of hot air. The string prison unraveled. The last of her memories fell away along with the demon's threads.

Waltz, Nezuko remembered. It was Waltz. Wind whipped around her as flames followed the arc of her blade, burning away the demon's threads as she sliced through his Demon Blood Art.

She advanced.

The strings moved as if they were alive. And soon, new strings will replace the fallen ones in a blink of an eye. If she drew back even a second, the repercussions of forcing out from the Breath of Water to the Fire God's dance was going to kick her back to last month. How long had she been chasing Rui now? How deep were they in the forest? Had they even moved at all?

But while she could still move, she had to cut down Rui. She has to protect Tanjiro.

As she neared the demon, panic and astonishment flickered in Rui's eyes. "Fool!" he yelled, "Come any closer and we will both die!"

Nezuko ducked into his guard. Rui's face was full of disbelief. Her sword met his neck—

_CLANG! _Rui's neck made Father's arm seem as soft as marshmallows. Nezuko tried to push the blade further in, but it was like hacking at a boulder. Her shoulder felt like it was going to screw off.

But, maybe it was the adrenaline, the shock, the blood roaring into Nezuko's ears, she felt herself grow warm, and kept her sword miraculously level. When the strings tore into her, she grimaced so hard she shut her eyes.

She dug blindly deeper through the pain. But suddenly it wasn't there anymore. Nezuko opened her eyes…

Rui's webs burned and fell to ashes, but the grass and trees didn't even catch fire. The flames were ignited only to take down the demon. Like the sun. But it didn't seem to burn a normal shade of red, it seemed to glow, like they were charged with something else. They danced on the blood-soaked strings as if the threads were dipped in gasoline. Fire raced up Rui's threads.

The Kamado family worked with fire. Every year on New Years, her father would dance from nightfall to sunrise the Dance of the Fire God. It was a tradition that had been passing down for generations. And even sickly, her father would keep up the tradition and dance from nightfall to sunrise.

"The torch is to be lit," her mother once told her. "Even in the snow, the fire will not be smothered. You will not be bothered by the cold."

As if someone lit a match, Nezuko's blade bursted into a column of fire in her hand. Heat made the air shimmer and her uniform smoke, but Nezuko felt as if she was in her brother's embrace.

The sword of Fire dug into Rui's neck, the demon's face slackened with shock.

"My bonds with Tanjiro," she declared, "_cannot_ be severed by anyone!"

All around the clearing, golds and reds as bright as neon bloomed as brilliant as the sun. In a shower of red sparks, Rui's head severed and was sent flying in the bright air.

* * *

**(A/N): ***bangs head against table*


	17. Until It Blooms Ch 17

**(A/N)**: I feel like I have to apologize. It's been, like, more than a month? And I'm not exactly...sure about this chapter. I started to see this fic no other than a written version of KNY, I'm pretty sure I won't be straying from the canon too much... I think I was figuring what this fic really was, hence the unreasonable, well, everything. Nonetheless: sorry, sorry. And...hope you enjoy!

* * *

Inosuke was still shaking even after Father had been decapitated.

He hated the feel of fear, it rubbed him the wrong way, literally. When he was choking to his death in the demon's massive fist, he thought he was going to die.

Father got an unfair upgrade, if he can call being even more ugly an upgrade. Inosuke had cornered the demon up a tree, but on top of the branch Father shedded like he was a snake and out emerged a bigger, uglier Spider-Face as if he were a butterfly.

But Inosuke didn't see the demon's ugly face as the last thing he saw before he blacked out, but instead, an even weirder image.

He was looking up to a night sky, but most of the stars were blocked by a large face looming over him. A woman. Who the hell _was _she? She had long dark hair the color of midnight, tied in a big, loose ponytail that fell over her shoulder. Her kimono was green, Inosuke's favorite color.

She stroked him with her pale hand, "I'm so sorry, Inosuke."

Inosuke realized that she was crying. But man, what for? It was annoying. It was weird. Then he was...being lowered off of a cliff?

With one last sob, Mystery Lady disappeared off the ledge.

The vision blacked out suddenly. Inosuke found himself face to the ground, retching. The woman nowhere to be seen. There were no cliffs. So. Freaking. Weird.

His sight finally cleared, he looked up to see a man decapitating Father's head clean off like it was tofu. The man pulled out Inosuke's swords—which were stuck in the demon's neck—and dropped it unceremoniously in front of him.

He was wearing the weirdest haori Inosuke had ever seen. A half red jacket, and another half-jacket in green and yellow shapes sewn to the red one. He was wearing a demon slayer uniform, and his sword was blue, like Inosuke's, but it had a harsh gleam to it. And the blue hue was brighter. His eyes were also blue and harsh. His black hair tied into a low ponytail.

Just like that woman.

"Who—" but Inosuke felt as if his throat was tearing apart. He coughed, which only made it worse. His eyes watered. So annoying!

"Who are you?" Inosuke yelled, just to be clear who's boss, "You use the same form as Nendako— You her friend?"

The man stared at him.

"Fight me!" Inosuke decided, he jabbed his thumbs to himself, to show the man that he meant Inosuke himself, "And when I beat you—I'll be super strong!"

The man motioned Inosuke forward, "Come here."

Inosuke grabbed his swords and giggled in anticipation. But suddenly his arms were stuck to his sides, his feet ghosted the floor beneath him.

The man secured the rope that tied him up to a tree. So he hung like a curing piece of meat. Inosuke didn't even register the fact that he was tied up until he was. Or maybe he was just that weak and tired.

Inosuke struggled against his bonds, "Hey! What the hell are you doing? Get back here—Half-and-Half! You're not even coffee! Fight me!"

"Come back when you're stronger," the man said. "You are also severely injured. Idiots who don't know their limits should go back to their masters and train."

"'SCUSE YOU?"

But the man was already walking away. How does he walk so fast?

Inosuke tried to break free from the ropes (where'd the man get it from anyways?), but he only succeeded in kicking up dust. Which made his eyes water and his throat hurt even more. So he settled begrudgingly to hang around like a pinata.

Inosuke shook, he's trembling still. It frustrated him. He blamed it on the injuries he had. Stupid injuries. The weird woman was probably him hallucinating from blood loss.

But what was especially weird was that she felt extremely familiar. But it was hard to explain... Bah, too much thinking.

He sighed, and muttered to the night sky. "Get me out of this rope, Monitsu. You're so annoying."

* * *

Zenitsu's entire body hurt. No, his head hurt the most, or his hand, where the spider had bit him.

It hurt so much. Could he just close his eyes and sleep…?

_No_. Zenitsu forced his eyes open, Gramps would never let him sleep. He'd never let Zenitsu take the easy way out.

So he couldn't go the easy way. Fine. What's the hard way?

Breathe. His master would tell him. Manipulate oxygen...to keep the poison from spreading. Keep breathing, keep living. That was the hard way out.

Dammit.

Zenitsu took in a deep breath and breathed and breathed. The moon looked watery in his vision. Was he tripping from the poison? Was he even breathing? His ears were ringing and the moonlight was shadowed under butterfly wings.

Butterflies?

A butterfly. She descended from the moon and landed as light as a fairy beside Zenitsu. His vision was hazy with pain. He couldn't feel his arms or legs. Butterflies...at night?

"G...Gramps," Zenitsu murmured.

The butterfly was a lady. A pretty one, might Zenitsu add. She smiled, no, she had been smiling the entire time. Which Zenitsu found kind of hot.

She cupped a hand around her mouth, her voice had a high resonance to it, "Why, hello there. Who are you calling your Gramps?"

Yeah, there was no way this lady was his geezer. Maybe she was around Gramps' height (his master wouldn't like that comparison), but she had cream-smooth skin. Her dark hair looked purple at the ends, and her lips were petite and glossed pink. She had large, lavender eyes. They reminded Zenitsu of the wisterias in the Wisteria House, or the ones in the Final Selection. But they paled in comparison. The woman wore a fluttering haori that looked like butterfly wings, and her hair was tied up with a large butterfly pin. Maybe she really was a butterfly.

"Yoo-hoo," she asked. "Still alive? Ah, pardon. That is perhaps inappropriate in this situation."

She knelt by Zenitsu's side and pressed a finger to his forehead, which Zenitsu would've been elated under normal circumstances. She nodded, pleased, and withdrew her hand.

"Great work circulating your breathing. It makes my job a lot easier, as a pharmacologist, you know? Don't worry now, assistance has arrived. You may rest."

"Gramps," Zenitsu said, "he'd have my skin...I need to run laps and climb trees…"

The lady smiled in amusement, "You can run and climb trees when you're better. Or, perhaps you're experiencing the phenomenon of your life flashing before your eyes?" She was injecting him with something, it barely pained him. He was in so much pain already.

"They say that it happens because you are looking through your life to find something to hold onto," she continued, "something to keep on living. An act of self-preservation, maybe? Although, sometimes it could be their last. Fortunately for you, that doesn't seem to be the case!" She clapped quietly, "Yaaay."

From where the lady had given him the shot, it felt cold and numbing. Like ice on a bruise. But it helped the pain. Zenitsu felt his body start to relax, he felt like he could melt on the suspended house.

"You're not Gramps…" he muttered, exhaustion was dimming his eyes. But before he slipped completely into unconsciousness, he saw the lady smile.

"No," she agreed. "I am the Insect Pillar, Kochou Shinobu. Sleep. You are safe now."

* * *

Tanjiro was safe now, they were safe now.

Nezuko's ears were ringing, her muscles felt like they were melting. She was shaking, and her skin was burning feverishly like a...well, a fever.

She managed to drag herself to Tanjiro, who laid sleeping at the edges of the clearing.. The Demon Blood Art had disintegrated when she had decapitated Rui. She was glad Tanjiro had fallen in the open ground, if he fell into a tree, Nezuko wasn't sure if she'd have the strength to move. Much less climb.

She pulled her brother close, face to the ground. They were _alive_. And she had protected Tanjiro. Finally, it was over.

Shuffling. It was behind her. A foot planted on the ground to support their balance as they were getting up.

Only one thing was behind her.

_No way, _she thought.

Rui's headless body rose.

"I hope you didn't think you actually defeated me," the demon's head snarled. His body pulled it's head up with their strings like pulleys. Then Rui was towering over Nezuko and Tanjiro. His face full of hate.

"I had taken my own head off with my own strings, way before you did." The demon bared his teeth. "You sad fool. Were you happy in your delusions?"

Nezuko's body blared red-alerts so strong, her mind addled. Which did not help her angst. She _couldn't move._ Breathe, breathe, breathe, she had to gather strength. Defeat the demon once again! But how? Fight until the sun rises?

Yes, she will have to do that. There was no other way.

"Bah," the demon raised his hands. "Enough of this. It's been a while since I was this pissed. I'll kill you and your brother both! Why was _I _the only one who burned? Look at me," he revealed his blistered arm. On his pale skin, it looked broiled, "And it is not even healing properly! Your brother's Blood Technique is quite something. Though it will not be long before it is gone. How sad. This really is sad. Pah! I will feel no remorse when I cut my ties with _you_."

His eyes were red with madness, between his fingers, a deadly lattice of glowing threads twisted into existence. "_Blood Demon Technique: Cage of Murdering Eyes._"

Nezuko was breathing, alright. Or maybe she was hyperventilating.

Don't panic, she told herself. Don't mess up the breathing down—_Calm down, calm down!_

_Ba-thump, ba-thump_.

The thumping wasn't her having a cornery, she realized. They were the sound of footsteps. Someone was coming.

The newcomer moved like the wind. Above her, the stringed cage was sliced open and collapsed like a broken ribcage, falling in a harmless circle around her and Tanjiro.

_Who_..._? _She wondered in daze. _Zenitsu…? _

"_Striking Tide_." said a man's voice. A strange but familiar haori fluttered in the wind. One side red, the other green and yellow. His black hair tied in an unkempt ponytail.

Tomioka Giyu. The one who had introduced her to the world of demon slaying.

"You did a good job holding your ground," he told her, his back facing Nezuko. "Leave the rest to me."

"It's just one after the other with you guys," Rui snarled. His hands darkened to blood-red. "I'll kill you all! _Blood Demon Technique: Wheel of Chopping Threads!_"

In front of him, the air seemed to distort. The threads were so thin it wasn't until they braided together in the air did Nezuko notice that they were there. It reminded Nezuko of a basket, she remembered making them a lot for foraging. But Rui wasn't weaving to collect mushrooms. The air around it simmered red with it's danger.

Even though she wasn't the one who was facing Rui off. Nezuko gripped her sword, and even the slight movement made her arm seize with soreness. But Giyu didn't need any assistance.

"Water Breathing," he said, "Eleventh Form."

There was the quiet _click _of a sword returning to its sheath. Nezuko realized only later that Giyu had performed a breath. Rui's threads scattered harmlessly in the wind like dandelion fluff.

The demon's face slackened, dumbfounded. "A-again! Once more!" Rui grasped the air, but Giyu beat him to it. The slash was so fast and clean, Rui's head was still falling when the demon slayer flicked the blood off of his blade. His body crumpled bonelessly to the floor, like a broken marionette.

All was silent.

The ringing in Nezuko's ears subsided. She drank in the moment. A lump of fear melted behind her ribcage, like an unraveling spool of thread. Gods, she felt like a deflating helium balloon. Slumping over top her brother, who's chest rose and fell evenly. Alive.

"Mom," a child's voice whispered. "Dad…"

Rui's headless body fell by her arm with an empty _thud_. His fingertips ghosting the overlapping sleeves of grimy and bloody haoris. Nezuko realized how small Rui truly was. He couldn't have been any bigger than her little brother Shigeru.

Nezuko stroked Rui's back. A chunk of his ribcage cracked. Nezuko could imagine it was his lungs taking a raggedy breath. Him sighing.

In his sleep, Tanjiro began to cry.

"But," Rui's voice was barely a whisper on the other side. His head nearly gone, "I killed mountains of people, I'm going to hell…I can't go...to the same place as...Mom and Dad…"

Oh, thought Nezuko. Oh, if demons could cry… Rui's tears traced down his temple and wet the forest floor.

"Your Mom and Dad are going together with you, Rui." Nezuko murmured, "Heaven or Hell."

It was quiet, melancholic and lonely. So lonely. The dying white of the boy's hair looked like they were becoming cinders. White hair turning to black.


	18. Until It Blooms Ch 18

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

**A/N:** This is late, which I am sorry for. This is also ugh, which I am also sorry for.

* * *

Rui had a weak body until Muzan gave him his blood. Rui couldn't go under the sun, however, he also had to eat humans. But he was stronger and faster than he was before. Stronger and faster than anyone he knew. That was a good thing, wasn't it? No, his parents didn't think so.

One night, his father crept over his bed with a knife raised overhead. Rui lashed out fast and killed him. He killed his mother in the process as well.

They wanted to kill their son. Rui thought, The bonds must've been fake, they are no family of mine. He padded past the bodies. The bloody carnage behind him as he stared at the night sky. Then, he heard his mother say something. Her words were barely audible.

"Sorry…" she croaked. "Mom is...so sorry...that she couldn't give...give you a healthy body. I'm so sorry...Rui."

He remembered finally what his father said to him before he killed him: "Don't worry. We'll die together."

After she said those words, his mother's life expired.

"Dad and Mom…" Rui realized, "were ready to kill...themselves…. For me."

Kibutsuji Muzan found him hunched over his parent's bodies. He would've cried in despair, but he couldn't. He was so full of anguish but he had no outlet to let it out. Rui had killed his parents—_severed my bonds_—with his own hands.

But Muzan encouraged him. "No one would accept you. Not your parents. Not anyone. This was your parent's fault. Be proud of your strength, Rui."

Yet the sadness wouldn't vanish even after creating a fake family. And in the end, he was the strongest out of all of them, he didn't need any protection.

_I've forgotten what I wanted to do. I don't understand what I want. _But Rui realized— He remembered what it was, watching the two siblings on the floor. But before he even reached them, his body gave out and he fell onto the ground.

He wanted bonds that were far unattainable. He desperately stretched out his hands, even though they wouldn't even reach.

Something was placed on his back gently. So gently. The touch was like the sun, he hadn't felt anything like this. Not from Mother, Father, Elder Brother, or Sister. The girl's hand carried no fear.

I want to apologize, Rui thought, I'm sorry. Everything was my fault. If you can forgive me...somehow…

Somehow…

He knows he wouldn't be going to the same place as his father and mother. He's killed mountains of people. "I'm going to hell…" he said.

"No," said a voice. Rui's father crouched to meet his eyes. His mother laid a hand over his own. "Your Mom and Dad are going together with you, Rui. Heaven or Hell."

When Rui reached for them, they folded him into their arms. So full of warmth, so full of love. When the air shimmered with hellfire and grew uncomfortably warm, Rui cried into his parent's embrace.

"I'm sorry!" he sobbed, "Everything's my—my fault. _Sorry_—_sorry...sorry…!_"

* * *

Nezuko was still in daze, and she realized how ironic it was, putting such a hand on a pile of empty robes. Demon's robes at that. But instinct told her: it was neither right or wrong, it was just something she had to do, whether she was a demon slayer or not.

"Stop." Tomioka Giyu walked up to her, and one foot stepped on Rui's clothes. "It doesn't matter, whether or not it had the form of a child, it's an unsightly monster for tens, hundreds, perhaps even thousands of years. Do not feel sorry for a demon who ate people."

Nezuko would try to take the other demon slayer's foot off, but she hardly had the strength to even move. "To dispel the regrets of those killed," she said instead, "to stop any more victims from appearing, I will relentlessly wield my blade against demons. And that's a fact. But I will not trample on the pains of being a demon, nor on those who regret their actions. Because demons were once humans. Because they were once humans just like me. Please take your foot off."

Giyu stared at her.

"He isn't an unsightly monster!" she insisted. "Demons are tragic beings."

Giyu's blue eyes slid to look at Tanjiro, as if finally acknowledging his presence. His eyes widened with recognition, "You're…"

Footsteps fluttered against the ground. The sound of a blade unsheathing— A deafening _CLANG_ sounded when Giyu's sword met the other. The exchange was so powerful, it made Nezuko's eyeballs jiggle.

"Oh?" a woman's voice said, "What do we have here?"

The attacker was a demon slayer, but she held herself with a different grace. An alert poise. And if there was anyone who could go against someone like Tomioka Giyu, it would be a Pillar.

She was really pretty; large lavender eyes that had a glossy honeycomb gaze to it like of a dragonfly's. Her haori was butterfly-like: a cream colored fabric webbed with black like the tiny veins in a butterfly's wings.

_So delicate_, Nezuko thought.

Her smile was sweet enough. But her blade, though unusually thin, gleamed wickedy sharp and trained.

"Kocho." said Giyu.

"Why, Tomioka-san!" Kocho said. "If my memory serves me correct, you were the one who said we couldn't get along with demons. But what is this? Defending a demon?" the woman shook her head,"Oh dear, if you keep doing this, everyone will hate you. So please don't give everyone another reason to despise you more than they already do. Get out of the way please!"

"I am not hated." said Giyu.

Kocho blinked. "Ahh, that…" She smiled apologetically. "I apologize, I wasn't aware that you haven't realized that you are hated. Pardon me for saying too much."

Woah there. And Giyu's face...

"Young lady." Kocho said.

"Y-YES?"

Kocho placed her hand up like she was telling Nezuko a secret. "Young lady, what you are protecting is a demon. It's dangerous, you know, so will you please take a step back?"

"N—! No, well, you're not wrong," Nezuko admitted. "But, this is my Niichan. That's why..."

"Oh dear… Is that so?" The demon slayer covered her mouth in pity, "That is tragic indeed. Well then, let's see...I'll kill him with a nice poison that won't leave him in any pain. Would that be good?"

Her blade glinted purple as if it was already coated with poison. Before Nezuko could find her tongue, Giyu's stance shifted to offensive. "Can you move?" he asked her. "Even if you can't, force yourself to. Take your brother and run."

Nezuko wasted precious seconds staring at Tomioka-san in amazement and gratefulness. But there was no time to be sentimental. She forced the last bit of her strength to gather Tanjiro into her arms and dash off as fast as she could.

"I'M SO SORRY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

As she sprinted off, she heard Kocho say: "Isn't this a violation of the Demon Slayer's conduct?" and hoped that Tomioka-san wouldn't get in too much trouble. She apologized mentally again.

Speaking of trouble: Nezuko could hardly run. She scooped up Tanjiro's box that was on the ground by a tree like a baton. The familiarity of it made her breathing a little easier, like, hyperventilating-easier instead of dying breaths. But the extra weight slowed her down. Even if it was by a fraction, Nezuko knew...people like Kocho weren't ones she wanted to mess with. She's glad that Tomioka-san was helping her.

In her arms, Tanjiro woke. But Nezuko didn't have the energy to acknowledge it. Does she have to pull out from the Demon Slayer Corps? If they won't accept her demon brother, they surely won't accept someone who protects him.

Her legs suddenly collapsed under her. Her knees felt like warm jelly. Nezuko thought she finally couldn't go on anymore...until she realized she and Tanjiro were sent sprawling on the forest floor. Meaning someone had knocked her down.

A girl—about as tall as Kocho—fluttered down like a flower petal in front of Nezuko and raised her sword arm. The wind caught the girl's white cape to display the giant kanji on the backs of all demon slayers: _DESTROY_.

She stood over Tanjiro, her pink Nichirin sword raised to decapitate her brother—

Without a second thought, Nezuko grabbed the girl's cape and yanked back as hard as she could.

"RUN, NIICHAN!" Nezuko managed, "RU—!"

_WHAM. _The girl had brought her white boot down the back of Nezuko's head so hard, she saw afterimages, then pure black.

* * *

.

When Nezuko came to, she wasn't sure what she was expecting. Maybe still on the forest floor, maybe in the back of a shady alley stripped of her demon slaying rights.

"Is she gonna wake anytime soon?" someone was asking.

"Maybe she's in a coma. I hope not, that's not flamboyant at all! Can you imagine?"

Nezuko felt like she was staring through a pair of badly-prescribed glasses. Her eyes and head hurt. "Still...alive."

Nezuko's vision cleared soon enough when she saw the nine most powerful figures of the Demon Slayer Corps standing before her. Their presence was nothing like anything else. Nezuko was pretty sure they ate Nichirin blades and drank the tears of tigers for breakfast. The Pillars studied her like she was a difficult math problem. Except for one boy with black long hair. He was staring up at the sky.

Nezuko panicked when she found that her brother was nowhere in sight. When she tried to get up, she realized her hands bound to her back. She swallowed her anxiety and shuffled hastily to a sit.

"Where am I?" she asked, "My brother—box!—that goes up to my side, do you have him?"

A woman stepped forward. It was the lady from last night, Kocho. Her smile betrayed no emotion.

"Glad to have you here with us this morning." she said, "You are currently on trial… Simply put, we will decide what should be done with your demon brother and the carrier..."

Kocho gave her a saccharine smile, "...why, it's you. Kamado Nezuko-chan."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you very much for reading! Please stay hydrated.


	19. Until It Blooms Ch 19

**DISCLAIMER: KIMETSU NO YAIBA BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

**A/N: **sometimes i like to think.

* * *

"You are in the Oyakata Estate," Kocho Shinobu explained, "or one of them, at least. Nonetheless, welcome to the headquarters of the demon slayers! Unfortunately, we do not have this 'brother box' you speak of. As for your demon brother, he is being guarded by Kakushi assistants. You needn't worry," the Pillar assured her, "they are quite good. As for you, you are on trial right now. So please don't make things hard for yourself, alright?"

She smiled breezily. It didn't assure Nezuko.

"My brother, is he alright—?"

"Interesting!" a man announced. He was a tall, muscular man, his presence screamed, _LOOK AT ME, _in million-watt jewelry. "A human worries for a demon? Never seen anything like it!"

"He's my brother," Nezuko explained.

"No can do, girl."

"Uzui is right!" another demon slayer boomed, with interesting gold and red hair. "There's no need for a trial here! Protecting demons is clearly a violation of conduct. We can deal with it ourselves!"

"No!" Nezuko yelled. "Niichan doesn't—"

"Allow me, Rengoku," said Uzui. "I can show you a spray of blood more flamboyant than anything. The flamboyant of flamboyance!"

"What a sorry child," agreed another. He was the largest figure out of all of them, dressed like a monk. His olive _haori _seemed to drape over him like a waterfall, and the garnet-red prayer beads around his neck was almost as big as Nezuko's fist. "How pitiable, how sorrowful. Indeed we should take her out of her misery in this world."

"Ehh?" a girl cried. Nezuko immediately went to her, anxious and desperate. The lady tugged her large braids. "But, she is just a child… Shouldn't we instead wait for Oyakata-sama's commands?"

The Monk stared at her. "Let's kill the girl." he decided.

"Flamboyantly." Uzui agreed.

The lady wilted. Nezuko's heart dropped like cold stones. She had to find Tanjiro and escape...

The boy with long black hair and turquoise blue eyes tugged the large sleeves of the Monk. "What were those clouds called again? What were they?"

"Clouds. Now quiet, boy."

"Mm-kay."

So he wasn't going to help either.

Nezuko searched her surroundings. It was a lovely place. The ground was gray and white with cobblestones, surrounded by lush green bushes and twisting bonsais. It seemed that they were up on top of a mountain, perhaps, showing a spectacular view of the blue sky. But Nezuko couldn't enjoy it. Where was Tanjiro? Is he okay? What about her friends? Murata-san?

"You all talk about the girl," drawled a voice, "but whatever should we do with Tomioka?"

Up in a bonsai tree, a man that looked around Tomioka-san's age lounged on a branch. His eyes were unreadable and sharp. The lower half of his face was covered in a mask of bandages. Curled around his neck like a scarf, was a white snake.

"According to Kochou-san, Tomioka violated the demon slayer conduct as well." the man continued, "How will we deal with him? How will we make him take the responsibility? How will we make him suffer?"

"Suffer?" Kochou mused. "Perhaps not now, Iguro-san. He followed without a ruckus, punishment can be decided later. Regarding the girl, I agree with Mitsuri-chan, we should wait for Oyakata-sama's orders." her gaze turned to Nezuko. "And, I would like to hear what Kamado-chan has to say."

"At least tie him up!" Iguro-san complained.

Even Tomioka-san was here because of her, Nezuko thought. But she knew she couldn't afford to resist. And she didn't know where Tanjiro was. Nezuko opened her mouth to speak, but immediately her throat squeezed like a boa constrictor.

"Oh dear," Kochou came up to her and placed a water gourd to her lips. "Take some water. This is mixed with some painkillers. You are also carrying severe injuries as well as a fractured jaw. Please drink slowly."

Nezuko drank the water thirstily. Her throat relaxed, and the pain lessened. She muttered her thanks.

"My older brother was turned to a demon," Nezuko explained. "But he has never eaten or harmed humans, and he won't! He only sleeps to heal and replenish his energy!"

"That is absurd," said Iguro-san immediately. "Perhaps he protects his family, but that is not guaranteed for others. I can't trust what you are saying. And I won't trust them."

The Monk frowned as well, "You are being obsessed with the demon. How terrible. Let's kill this pitiful child and release her from suffering."

"Please listen!" Nezuko begged, "I joined the demon slayers to find a cure for Niichan. It's been two years since my brother became a demon, and in that time Kamado Tanjiro has never eaten a single person!"

"Really… We should really wait for what Oyakata-sama has to say." Mitsuri-san murmured almost inaudibly.

"I agree with my man Iguro," Uzui said. The sun tattoo ring around his left eye seemed to glare down at Nezuko. "Just because he hasn't eaten humans doesn't mean he won't in the future. I'd recommend less lip service and more flamboyance."

"My brother and I can fight together!" Nezuko promised, "We can both fight to protect people from demons! So—"

"Whoa, whoa." a man stepped into the clearing from the side of the wooden mansion. "This just got interesting."

"Please don't, Shinazugawa-sama!" a masked Kakushi cried, "Let go of the box—please!"

Shinazugawa was a white-haired man with a crazy look in his eyes. His face and body rippled with scars and honed alertness. He balanced Tanjiro's box with one hand, grinned, and said, "So you're the moron who carries the demon. What the fuck are you planning on doing?"

"Kochou-sama, please forgive us..." the Kakushi murmured fearfully.

Kochou rose, "Shinazugawa-san. Please refrain from doing anything rash."

From the looks of the other Pillars, it must've been rare for Kochou to stop smiling. But Shinazugawa just grinned wider. He palmed his sword.

"What's a demon to you, kiddo?" he asked Nezuko, "You think you can fight with it like you two are both demon slayers?"

"Yeah, about that..." His blade whipped out of its sheath like the wind and buried itself through Tanjiro's box. "THAT'S FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE."

Nezuko saw red in anger.

"Do you have a death wish?" a Kakushi shrieked after Nezuko, "Charging at the Wind Pillar? HEY!"

"PILLAR OR NOT," Nezuko screamed, "YOU DO _NOT _HURT MY BROTHER!"

Shinazugawa howled, "That so? Good for you!"

"Stop it!" Tomioka-san snapped from the other side of the garden, "Oyakata-sama will be arriving soon!"

Maybe it was the name Oyakata, or perhaps Tomioka-san didn't raise his voice too often, but for a second Shinazugawa was caught off guard.

Nezuko evaded the Pillar's sword, jumped, and planted her heel down his head. Blood ran down from Shinazugawa's nostrils like two red rivers. The back of Nezuko's head throbbed almost empathetically.

She raced to Tanjiro's box, which left a trail of blood when it was sent sprawling. She scrambled in front of the box and gripped the straps behind her protectively, an awkward position because her hands were tied behind her back.

"If you can't tell who is good or bad," Nezuko declared, "then you should quit being a pillar!"

Shinazugawa rose, his face swam with loathing. "_Damn you_..."

"Oyakata-sama has arrived!" a girl announced. It wasn't the girl's voice that stopped Shinazugawa in his tracks, but her words. More specifically: the name of Oyakata.

From inside the wooden mansion, paper screen doors slid open. A figure stepped out.

"Thank you, Hinaki," his pleasant, low voice said from behind the _engawa._ At the sound, the Pillars silenced and knelt before him. Iguro-san materialized next to Nezuko, Shinazugawa to her left, which she wasn't too keen about.

The Master of the Mansion smiled, "So you have come. Hello, my dear demon slayers."

Shinazugawa bowed respectfully and spoke forward.

"We have gathered here before your presence to discuss the fate of the human girl and her demon brother who is allegedly harmless." the demon slayer inclined his head, "What shall be done to them?"

* * *

**A/N: **Have a good day, lovely people. stay safe


End file.
